SW4: Pocahontas Adventure
by MWolfL
Summary: The team has been split up. One group befriends Pocahontas while the other group befriends John Smith. Can both groups prevent the Native Americans and settlers from killing each other off?
1. The Virginia Company

It had been a week since the team and other Superwolves and I left the Aladdin Adventure to go to our resting spot. Not only did we need a break, but also now that Rudy has a wand and a sword we Superwolves decided that he should go through training. With the wand he didn't need much training, he actually had the wand programmed so that he only needed to think about the spell and the wand would do it. With the sword though it was a bit of a different matter, so Harry put him through sword fighting training with rubber swords. During this I decided to go through broomstick training...for obvious reasons. Rudy joined me now and then, although he seemed to need that particular brand of training less than I did. By the end of the week, Rudy had become a pro in both skills. He was now the only one besides James who could keep up with Harry in flight. He also was the only one on the team who was a good match for us in sword fighting when we're in wolf form. When we're in human form we only have our human skills, except for magic during Adventures.

Suddenly, a portal appeared. This didn't surprise us, but two beams of light coming out of the portals certainly surprised us! One beam pulled all non-humans (including Jenny), and Lilo, Kaya, and George in one direction, while the other beam pulled the rest of the humans and Ron W and Harry in the opposite direction! Rip didn't join either of us!

When the beam pulling the humans disappeared, Harry and the others found themselves outside old-fashioned non-electric homes. A man with shoulder length blonde hair and a blue soldier outfit came to them from an alley.

"You must be the Superwolves. I received a letter about you last week but I don't know who sent it." The man said. "Don't worry I'm not going to hurt you, but some of my comrades might not take your presence so lightly."

"Who are you?" Daphne asked. "Where are we?"

"My name is John Smith," The man said. "And you are in London in the year 1607."

Everyone else's mouths dropped. John then explained that they were to accompany him on a voyage to New Virginia, and Harry and Ron W were to pose as his new pet dogs. While they walked to the docks, Boss's image appeared on Harry's watch. Boss told Harry and the others that both he and Ron W were not to talk to anyone on the ship except for John. He also explained that the kids, females, and non-Caucasians had been magically disguised to look like English men. John, the rest of the Superwolf Team, and the Superwolf Watchers were the only ones who couldn't see the disguises.

After that, Camera zoomed on ahead to the docks and waited for them among the crowd. There he saw a giant ship being loaded and boarded and figured that that's the ship John Smith and the Team was going to board.

A.N. The ship was bigger than it was in the movie because John had pre-warned the crew about new settlers coming with them.

While Camera was waiting for John Smith and the Team, he saw other crew-members signing in and saying good-bye to their families. He soon saw Harry and the others coming, so he went over to the entrance to the ship and overheard two men talking.

"Hey look is that Smith?" One of them, named Lon, said.

"That's him all right the old sea dog." The other, Ben, said.

Another fellow joined them from the dock.

"Captain John Smith." The third guy, Thomas, said. "I've heard some amazing stories about him. Look, his new crew and two pet dogs are already on board."

Ben and Lon looked, then turned back to Smith.

"Are you coming on this voyage too?" Lon asked.

"Of course he is ya half-wit," Ben replied. "You can't fight Indians without John Smith."

"That's right," John said, riding a cannon that was being loaded onto the ship. "I'm not about to let you boys have all the fun."

Suddenly, a purple carriage rode up to a couple of rows of settlers and stopped. A large man with a long black ponytail, a thin black mustache, and a goatee dressed in purple stepped out and walked onto the ship. John explained to his 'crew' that he was Governor Ratcliffe, the leader of the voyage. Harry and the others nodded, but looked at Ratcliffe suspiciously. Ratcliffe had entered the boat with a black wolf that walked alongside Ratcliffe with an air of superiority. Walking behind Ratcliffe and his wolf was an attendant named Wiggins, who was carrying Ratcliffe's pet pug Percy. Harry and the others whispered to each other, and they agreed that the wolf was Voldemort. They would have done something about it, but since Voldemort apparently waits until the end of an Adventure before attacking they decided to pretend as if they didn't know for the time being. The ship left the dock as the settlers waved good-bye to their families.

_Later..._

Suddenly, many nights later, there was a storm! All the settlers ran onto the deck trying to contain control of everything.

"All hands on deck!" Harry ordered Ron W and the others; fortunately, none of the settlers heard him. "Help unless if told otherwise!"

He didn't need to, Ron W and most of the others had already rushed out to help the settlers. Since Harry said that anyone could stay behind if told to, Sarah and Brad told Jimmy E and Tuck to stay behind so that they wouldn't get hurt. As you probably expected, the Eds too stayed behind even though no one had told them to.

Because of 'John's crew' the boat was so big that there were two sails and a lot more equipment so some of the settlers ran to keep the cannons well tied. The rest of the settlers grabbed the riggings of one sail, and Harry and the others grabbed the riggings of the other. Harry and Ron W each had a rope to themselves, but the others split into groups of about ten each to pull the other ropes.

Thomas was one of the settlers working on the cannons, but he ended up needing John's help. Despite that it was going well for dealing with a storm, until a bolt of lightning struck the mast that Harry and the others were controlling! The sail was about to fall right on top of the Superwolf Friends! They screamed and closed their eyes, but Harry ran off with his rope and pulled it hard. This caused the mast to stop in mid-fall. Fortunately the mast went back upright when Ron W helped Harry with pulling the rope. Harry and Ron W then used both of their ropes to tie the mast back on. Things were going a little better...until a giant wave struck the boat! Fortunately, everyone escaped without harm, except for...

"RON!" Someone cried.

"RUDY!" Someone else cried.

"Harry!" Ron W gasped.

"Snap!" Rudy gasped.

Harry and Snap had both fallen overboard! Unfortunately, Thomas had also fallen overboard, but Harry and the others didn't know this until later. Ron W and Rudy both suddenly tied spare ropes to themselves and started running towards the side of the ship!

"Rudy! Are you crazy?" Penny S cried.

"I know what I'm doing!" Rudy called back as he and Ron W jumped overboard!

The bad news was: both Ron W and Rudy had forgotten to tie the other ends of their ropes to something! The good news was: Penny S and Uncle noticed and grabbed Rudy's and Ron W's ropes just in time! Unfortunately, lightning struck the side of the boat, causing Penny S to fall! She screamed with horror! Uncle wished that he could help but that meant letting go of Ron W's rope, which of course was not a good idea. Fortunately, Chester ran over and grabbed her just in time.

"Thanks Chester." Penny S said, relieved.

"Anytime." Chester replied; he does have a phobia of girls, but no way would he ever let down a friend.

They then heard a cracking sound, and Chester suddenly fell through the burnt wood! Penny S screamed, but Chester pushed on his braces and a claw attachment popped out and hooked itself onto the ship! Penny S was amazed by Chester's trick braces, so amazed that she couldn't say anything. At that moment, Timmy and the other kids ran over to Chester and Penny S. This was not only to help them back onto the ship, but also to help them pull Rudy and Snap to safety. The rest of the Superwolf Friends also went over to them, but only to help Uncle with Ron W's rope. Chester put the claw attachment away, and all of them pulled and pulled on the ropes. Just then another bolt of lightning struck the ropes, causing everyone to tumble over! They all looked at the ropes in shock: the lightning had sliced both of the ropes in half! Penny S immediately ran over to the side, far from the burnt section, and frantically searched the ocean for any sign of Rudy or Ron W. Everyone else got up and watched Penny S to see what the result would be.

"Like, come on." Shaggy said.

"They have to make it." Velma said.

Penny S continued searching for a few minutes, but then lowered her head and walked back to the others shaking her head sadly. Everyone else hung their head sadly, for Penny S had seen no sign of Rudy or even Ron W. Suddenly, Lupin noticed something.

"Guys, look, over there." He said, pointing to the burnt section of the ship.

They looked and saw a white paw, then another white paw, and then something large and white leapt onto the deck: it was Ron W and Harry! Harry then started pulling on the rope that was in his teeth. Ron W helped Harry, and together they tugged Rudy and Snap onto the deck! Penny S, overjoyed, ran over to Rudy and hugged him. Snap tried to get up but he fell back down. Even though he's now waterproof non-chalk water can still weaken him a little, especially salt water. Rudy and Penny S noticed this, and together they helped Snap up onto his feet and gently walked him away from the edge of the ship. It had stopped raining around this point, and Jimmy E joined the others. The Eds still stayed back in the safe zone, but everyone else decided to ignore this.

"Wait," Brad said. "Where's Tuck?"

"Right here Brad!" Tuck called, running up to them. "And I brought blankeeeeets! Whoa!"

Tuck suddenly slipped on the wet deck and ended up being covered in the blankets so that he looked like a ghost with a tan! Brad laughed, but not at Tuck because Tuck was laughing too. Everyone else joined in the laughter, and then they wrapped Ron W, Harry, Rudy, and Snap in the blankets. Then they noticed Thomas being wrapped in a blanket as John kneeled near him.

"Trouble on deck?" Ratcliffe said, showing up with Percy in his arms.

Wiggins was there too, holding an umbrella over Ratcliffe's head...even though it had already stopped raining. Also, keep in mind that the wolf Ratcliffe doesn't talk – at least not yet.

"Governor Ratcliffe." Thomas said, standing up.

"Thomas fell overboard sir." John explained, standing up too.

"Thank heavens he's been successfully retrieved, well done Smith." Ratcliffe said.

"Thank you sir." John replied.

"Don't lose heart men." Ratcliffe said, starting a speech; Percy agreed with him a couple of times with a few barks. "It won't be long before we reach the New World, and remember what awaits us there, freedom prosperity the adventure of our lives. You're the finest crew England has to offer and nothing, not wind nor rain nor a thousand bloodthirsty savages shall stand in our way!"

The crew cheered, but the Superwolf Friends didn't. Kirsten especially was not happy, after all she made a Native American friend back home and her friend's tribe is as far from 'bloodthirsty' as a dandelion. She decided to let it go since there was no way to change the settlers' minds, at least not until they actually met the tribe. James and Lily secretly passed out hot chocolate – both magic and chocolate wouldn't be welcome to the crew, they know between little and nothing about them after all – to the Team. The Superwolf Friends watched as Thomas and John talked.

"This New World's gonna be great John." Thomas said, helping John roll a loose cannon back over to where it belonged. "I'm gonna get a pile of gold, build me a big house and if any Indians try to stop me, I'll blast them."

"You just worry about that fortune of yours Thomas," John replied as they retied the cannon. "And leave the savages to me."

"Do you think they'll give us much trouble?" Lon asked.

"Not as much trouble as Smith'll give them." Ben replied, putting a feather on a mop and pretending it was an Indian.

John sliced the mop in half with his sword, and then poked a hole into a nearby keg. Beer poured out, and many members of the crew helped themselves to a drink. Surprisingly for the team, Haddock didn't join the crew despite being an alcoholic. They figured that Haddock didn't drink any alcohol around me because I hate alcohol so much, but with me gone they thought he would've at least grabbed a cup of beer.

During all this, the crew sang.

CREW:  
We'll kill ourselves an Injun

SMITH:  
Or maybe two or three

CREW:  
We're stalwart men and bold  
Of the Virginia Company

"What do you suppose the New World will look like?" Thomas asked John as they walked to the front of the ship.

"Like all the others I suppose," John replied. "I've seen hundreds of new worlds Thomas, what could possibly be different about this one?"

CREW:  
It's glory, God, and gold  
And the Virginia Company

Harry and the others clinked mugs in a toast to Ron W, Harry, Rudy, and Snap for their surviving the storm. Camera then left and flew ahead, entering the New World.


	2. The New World

As Camera flew across the ocean he saw Native Americans and wolves on canoes heading for inland. When he reached land he saw one Native American and his wolf high on a cliff. As soon as the Native American and wolf saw the canoes, they blew their conch shell horns. Another Native American and his wolf, on a lower cliff, heard the horns and left for the cornfields. The wolf, while his master reached some of the tribe in one area, headed for a cornfield in a higher area. That's where Camera saw me, the non-human Superwolf friends, and Hermione. When the wolf blew his shell horn, we stopped picking corn and headed towards the shore, first dropping our corn off at a pile of food. I suddenly ran on ahead and started singing with the rest of the tribe. Hermione and the others shook their heads, amused. I had really gotten into being a Native American lately.

TRIBE & I:  
Steady as the beating drum  
Singing to the cedar flute  
Seasons go and seasons come  
Bring the corn and bear the fruit  
By the waters sweet and clean  
Where the mighty sturgeon lives  
Plant the squash and reap the bean  
All the earth our mother gives

Suddenly Hermione leapt onto a sled that she made herself with magic and started sledding after me. The non-human members of the team ran after us. I noticed Hermione right behind me on her sled, so I let her pick me up with her sled, and we sledded down for a while.

TRIBE & I:  
O Great Spirit hear our song  
Help us keep the ancient ways  
Keep the sacred fire strong  
Walk in balance all our ways

Then I leapt off the sled and continued running, but Hermione leapt over me on her sled. After a few seconds, I then did a leap over her.

TRIBE & I:  
Seasons go and seasons come  
Steady as the beating drum  
Plum to seed to bud to plum  
Steady as the beating drum

The rest of the tribe in the canoes had reached shore, and wives greeted their husbands. In one case this resulted in both husband and wife falling into the water, even Kaya and I couldn't keep from giggling. Hermione and I greeted two of the wolves, our dads, as the chief walked over to the medicine man.

"Chuma-wing-gap-o Powhatan." The medicine man said.

"Anuweto Kekata." Powhatan said. "It's good to be home."

Then Powhatan addressed the rest of the tribe.

"Chesk-cham-ay!" He said. "The Massawomecks are defeated! With the help of our brothers, our villages are safe again."

The tribe, and the rest of us, cheered.

"Your return has brought much joy to the village." Kekata said. "Look at all the smiling faces."

"Yes but there is one smiling face I don't see," Powhatan said. "Where is my daughter?"

"You know Pocahontas," Kekata smiled. "She has her mothers spirit. She goes wherever the wind takes her."

A wind with multicolored leaves suddenly appeared and blew around the bend. I ran after the wind with Hermione and the others following me, and the wind led us to a lake. There we saw Pocahontas's friend Nakoma in a canoe. Following the path of the wind we saw Pocahontas high on top of a cliff near a waterfall. While Hermione flew to Nakoma to tell her the news about the tribe, I flew to the cliff to tell Pocahontas about her father. However, since Hermione reached Nakoma first Nakoma beat me to it.

"Pocahontas!" She called from below. "Your father's back, get down here!"

"He's back Flit!" Pocahontas said to our hummingbird friend.

Flit went over to a raccoon that was eating berries, then he grabbed a berry on his beak and scolded something to the raccoon in hummingbird language.

"Come on Meeko." Pocahontas and I said to the raccoon.

Meeko the raccoon was about to put the berries that were in his hand down, but then he thought better of it and ate them all in one bite. Flit ate the one on his beak, and he and Meeko followed us down the path. Pocahontas and I suddenly stopped and turned around, causing Meeko and Flit to pass us. Pocahontas and I then ran back to the cliff. Curious, Meeko watched us as we suddenly jumped off the cliff!

"No! Not that...way." Nakoma and Hermione protested.

Too late, Pocahontas and I dove into the lake and disappeared underwater.

"*Hm*, show off." Nakoma and Hermione muttered.

Flit looked down the cliff and shook his head disapprovingly, but Meeko suddenly jumped off the cliff too! Unfortunately, Meeko did not 'look before he leapt', so he ended up panicking. Flit flew down after him and started scolding him, but Meeko put Flit under his body in an attempt to stop falling. Of course Meeko was too heavy for Flit's tiny body and they both disappeared underwater.

"Pocahontas (Miranda)! Pocahontas (Miranda), are you all right?" Nakoma and Hermione called. "Well you better be all right because I'm not coming after yoooouuu!"

Pocahontas and I tipped the canoe over, causing Nakoma and Hermione to fall into the water. Nakoma and Pocahontas both ended up in an air pocket the upside down canoe caused while Hermione and I ended up next to it.

"Don't you think we're getting *cough* a little old for these kind of games?" Nakoma and Hermione said.

As an answer, both Pocahontas and I squirted them with water, which started a couple of splash fights. You can never be too old for 'these kind of games' (physically poor, yes; old, no)! Oh, Hermione wasn't 'acting' when she said that, Harry, Ron W, Hermione and I used to play all the time. At least until our fourth year, things got a little too serious after that for Hermione. Harry and Ron W still like to play with me now and then, and Ron W 's brothers – minus Percy – and sister also joined in. Our form of playing was mostly the same kind of playing you'd do with a dog – with me as the dog of course – but we'd also do a little roughhousing now and then. I was now trying to get back Hermione into the role of playing, but it was taking a while.

Meanwhile, Meeko swam up and tried to climb onto the upside down canoe. Flit flew up too, looking very annoyed, and saw Meeko climbing on the canoe. He also noticed that Meeko's tail looked like a target from his angle, and Flit aimed his beak at it. Meeko unexpectedly slipped and landed back in the water, and Flit unluckily got his beak stuck in the wood.

"Help me turn this thing over." Nakoma said after we finished our splash fight.

Flit overheard and desperately tried to get unstuck. No luck, he ended up underwater. Nakoma and Pocahontas climbed into the canoe.

"What were you doing up there?" Nakoma asked.

Meeko climbed aboard and shook himself dry, almost drenching Nakoma and Pocahontas.

"Meeko!" Pocahontas said sternly.

"Thinking about the dream again?" Nakoma continued. "Well, have you figured it out yet?"

"I know it means something," Pocahontas answered as she squeezed her hair dry. "I just don't know what."

"You should ask your father about it."

"Maybe I should." Pocahontas agreed.

She then noticed that Meeko was looking at Flit underwater.

"Come on!" Pocahontas said as she brought Flit onto the boat. "Flit quit playing around, we have to go back."

Meeko saw that Flit was bloated with water, so he pushed on Flit's stomach, causing the water to shoot out of his beak like a fountain. As Nakoma and Pocahontas rowed back to shore, Hermione and I swam alongside them. Our friends caught up to us from the shore.

"You and your 'haven't grown-up yet'." Hermione said half-bitterly/half-amused as we climbed onto land.

I shook myself dry, drenching Hermione.

"*Ackpth!*" She said as she got soaked.

"You mean 'never grow up'." I retorted/corrected.

"Petra Pan!" Hermione retorted.

"Thank you." I replied, smiling.

Hermione ran out of retorts, she could only grumble to herself as we reached the tribe. She was more annoyed at being stumped than at my being playful though. See, I was always able to stump her and she had gotten tired of it years ago. I can't stop though, I'm a natural-born comedian after all. Ron W also could always beat Hermione in a battle of wits, though Hermione has been less annoyed by that. Hermione is book smart and Ron W and I are wit smart. Actually, so far only my parents have been good matches for me, but then again I never did a battle of wits with Ron W.

Powhatan, with my dad and Hermione's dad nearby, was talking about the battle and praising a warrior and his wolf named for being the bravest warriors of them all. The warrior's name was Kocoum, but as far as I knew his wolf didn't have a name. Neither of them talked much so...

"Ooh he is soo handsome." Nakoma said, referring to Kocoum.

Kocoum and his wolf did, but there was something about them that did not please me: they both were always serious, never even smiling.

"I especially love his smile." Pocahontas and I added sarcastically.

Pocahontas, Hermione, and I ran up to our dads.

"My daughter." Powhatan said.

"Wing-gap-o father." Pocahontas said, hugging him.

"Seeing you gives me great joy."

"I'm so glad you have come home safely."

"Come with me, we have much to talk about. I want to hear everything you've been doing."

All of us joined them as they entered Powhatan's hut.

"Father," Pocahontas said. "For many nights now, I have been having a very strange dream. I think it's telling me something is about to happen, something exciting."

This caused dad to ask if I was having any dreams. I told him I did have one about a fire serpent in Ancient Greece (pretty weird, huh?), but that was it. Hermione's dad asked her the same question but she replied "No".

"Yes something exciting is about to happen." Powhatan said putting his feather headdress on a shelf.

"Really, what is it?" Pocahontas asked.

"Kocoum asked to seek your hand in marriage."

I looked at dad, but he told me that he had politely refused when Kocoum's wolf asked for mine. Boy was I relieved, I already had enough with these forced marriages. Besides, once again most of the wolves were wolf devils in disguise, plus there were a few we couldn't figure out. Luckily the team and I didn't have to worry since the rest of the wolves were wolf angels. Boss sent them to keep an eye on the wolf devils.

"Marry...Kocoum?" Pocahontas said, sounding unsure.

Flit nodded in approval, but Meeko, on the shelf, went "Bleah!" as he stuck his tongue out

"I told him it would make my heart soar." Powhatan said.

Pocahontas went to look outside. When the rest of us reached there we saw Kocoum standing as still as a statue while some kids were playing with the sashes on his outfit. Yeesh!

"But he's so...serious." Pocahontas said.

"My daughter, Kocoum will make a fine husband." Powhatan said. "He is loyal and strong, and will build you a good house. With him, you'll be safe from harm."

"Yeah, but not safe from boredom." I muttered to myself.

Hermione was the only one who heard me, and she frowned sternly at that. My only response to her frown was to grin, and not sheepishly or apologetically either.

Meanwhile, Meeko put on Powhatan's headdress and dressed himself up like a warrior. Flit poked him in the stomach and Meeko started to lose his balance.

"Father, I think my dream is pointing me down another path." Pocahontas said.

"This is the path for you." Powhatan replied.

"Why can't I choose...?"

Meeko fell into Pocahontas's arms, interrupting her. The bowl Meeko tipped over fell on top of Flit and broke along the bottom. Flit, looking very ruffled, poked himself through a broken piece.

"Pocahontas, come with me," Powhatan said the rest of us followed him too. "You are the daughter of the chief, it is time to take your place among our people. Even the wild mountain stream must someday join the big river."

POWHATAN:  
As the river cuts his path  
Though the river's proud and strong  
He will choose the smoothest course  
That's why rivers live so long

They're steady...  
As the steady beating drum

"Your mother wore this for our wedding day," Powhatan said, holding a blue necklace with a cowrie shell. "It was her dream to see you wear it at your own." He added, putting the necklace around Pocahontas's neck. "It suits you."


	3. Riverbends and a Willow

A little later, after our dads left, Meeko and Flit joined Pocahontas at the river's edge. Meeko picked up Pocahontas's necklace and sniffed it.

"He wants me to be steady," She said, taking her necklace back. "Like the river."

We all looked into the water, and a couple of otters unexpectedly popped up, startling Meeko, Flit, and a few members of the team. Pocahontas, Hermione, and I weren't startled at all. Hermione and I had already sort of smelled them coming anyway.

"But it's not steady at all." Pocahontas said, sounding amused at our friends' reaction to the otters.

Pocahontas got into her canoe, Hermione and I swam into the river, and our friends got into their canoes. Our friends' canoes had just been finished this morning. There was even a special magical one that could support Jenny and Stitch's weight.

POCAHONTAS & I:  
What I love most about the river is:  
You can't step into the same river twice  
The water's always changing, always flowing  
But people, I guess, can't live like that  
We all must pay a price  
To be safe, we lose our chance of ever knowing  
What's around the riverbend  
Waiting just around the riverbend

I look once more  
Just around the riverbend  
Beyond the shore  
Where the gulls fly free  
Don't know what for  
What I dream the day might send  
Just around the riverbend

For me  
Coming for me

Actually, we literally did go around a riverbend. We went into an area full of seagulls too.

POCAHONTAS & I:  
I feel it there beyond those dreams  
Or right behind these waterfalls  
Can I ignore that sound of distant drumming  
For a handsome sturdy husband  
Who builds handsome sturdy walls  
And never dreams that something might be coming?  
Just around the riverbend  
Just around the riverbend

As we went behind the waterfall, a couple groups of fish fell on top of Meeko's and Hermione's heads. Meeko was annoyed for a bit, then he smiled, amused. Hermione, however, was really annoyed, especially when I giggled at the sight of a fish flopping on her head. I stopped giggling when that fish fell into my mouth. I spat it out in disgust – I hate the taste of fish – and Hermione laughed. I grinned, getting an idea, and pounced on her. The two of us went underwater, and when we came back up we started a splash fight. But Hermione stopped when she saw that we were heading for a waterfall! Instead of being scared however I winked at everyone.

POCAHONTAS &I:  
I look once more  
Just around the riverbend  
Beyond the shore  
Somewhere past the sea  
Don't know what for...  
Why do all my dreams extend  
Just around the riverbend?  
Just around the riverbend...

Pocahontas, Hermione, and I went down the waterfall! When everyone else went down the waterfall they realized that it was more of a ride than anything else, and we all had fun riding the raging current. Hermione and I soon started diving like dolphins, but we didn't watch where we were going. Our friends did, and they tried to shout a warning to us but, too late, we landed in Pocahontas's canoe. Dazed, Hermione and I shook our heads clear and wondered why Pocahontas stopped the canoe.

POCAHONTAS:  
Should I choose the smoothest course  
Steady as the beating drum?  
Should I marry Kocoum?  
Is all my dreaming at an end?  
Or do you still wait for me, Dream Giver  
Just around the riverbend?

Well, now we knew, and this was too serious even for Hermione. While Pocahontas was still singing, Hermione whispered something to me. I grinned, winked at our friends, and joined Hermione in splashing Pocahontas! Pocahontas stopped singing for a few seconds to splash us back and we almost started a splash fight, but then Pocahontas resumed singing.

"Darn it." Hermione muttered.

I grinned and winked at her, and then I then silently blabbed along with Pocahontas – starting from the line 'Or do you' – causing everyone to try to hold his or her laughter in. Pocahontas caught me anyway and I grinned sheepishly. Pocahontas smiled back, actually amused, and everyone else cracked up. We reached a fork in the river at this point, and everyone noticed that Pocahontas took the crooked path instead of the straight one. They followed us, and saw that this path led to a willow tree.

"I'm guessing we're going to see Grandmother Willow." Lilo said.

I nodded, smiling, and dove into the water. Pocahontas and I went to Grandmother Willow's a few weeks ago and mentioned her to the others when we came back...without going into full detail. See, this was before the other's canoes were ready, so they had to stay behind. Hermione stayed behind too in order to protect them, which doesn't need any explaining considering what happened to Rudy and Penny S at the end of the last Adventure.

We went through the branches, which made a kind of curtain, and docked at a large root. I left the water and climbed the root to a floor made from a large stump.

"I see the 'Willow' but where's the 'Grandmother'?" Jenny joked.

"Right in front of you silly." I replied.

"Er...I was joking."

"I know, I wasn't."

Hermione and the others looked pretty confused at that. Pocahontas and Meeko climbed the root and joined me at the stump.

"Is that my Pocahontas? And Miranda too?" A voice said from nowhere.

Hermione and the rest of the team were really confused – and pretty startled – now.

"Grandmother Willow," Pocahontas said. "I need to talk to you."

Suddenly a smooth oval patch in the trunk turned into a face! Hermione and the rest of the team's mouths dropped in shock and they ended up speechless, even Kaya was shocked. At least now they know why she's called Grandmother 'Willow'.

"Good morning child," Grandmother Willow said. "I was hoping you and Miranda would visit today. I see you finally brought your friends with you, welcome."

Hermione and the others were still too shocked to say anything. Since Grandmother Willow understood why they didn't respond she let it drop.

"Ah, your mother's necklace." Grandmother Willow added to Pocahontas.

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about," Pocahontas said. "My father wants me to marry Kocoum."

"Kocoum?" Grandmother Willow repeated. "But he's so serious."

Hermione and the others got over their shock, mostly because Grandmother Willow sounded nice but also to grin at Grandmother Willow's teasing 'serious' face.

"I know," Pocahontas sighed. "My father thinks it's the right path for me, but lately I've been having this dream and I think it's..."

"Ooh a dream, let's hear all about it." Grandmother Willow interrupted enthusiastically.

Meeko, and all of the other animals living near Grandmother Willow, started chattering excitedly.

"Quiet!" Grandmother Willow said.

A squirrel climbed down her face as the animals continued chattering. Grandmother Willow blew the squirrel off and started to get really annoyed.

"QUIET!" She snapped.

That shut them up, except for a croak from a frog. Grandmother Willow gave the frog a stern look, and the frog gulped and ducked under the lily pad he was on.

"Now child, you were saying?" Grandmother Willow said.

"Well, I'm running through the woods," Pocahontas said. "And there, right in front of me, is an arrow. I look at it, and it starts to spin."

"A spinning arrow?" Grandmother Willow repeated. "How unusual."

"Yes, it spins faster and faster and faster until suddenly...it stops."

Meeko and a few other animals spun their heads in reflex to when Pocahontas kept saying 'faster,' and when she stopped, they stopped. That certainly made Meeko dizzy.

"Hm, well, it seems to me that this spinning arrow is pointing you down your path." Grandmother Willow said.

"But Grandmother Willow," Pocahontas said. "What is my path? How am I ever going to find it?"

"Your mother asked me the very same question."

"She did? What did you tell her?" Pocahontas asked.

"I told her to listen, all around you are spirits child, they live in the earth, the water, and the sky. If you listen, they will guide you."

Suddenly, we all heard voices from nowhere.

"I hear the wind." Pocahontas said, standing up.

I stood up and started listening too, ready to hear whatever message the wind had.

"Yes," Grandmother Willow said. "What is it telling you?"

"I don't understand."

GRANDMOTHER WILLOW:  
Que-que nat-o-rath  
You will understand

Listen with your heart  
You will understand

Let it break upon you  
Like a wave upon the sand

What did 'break upon us' was the strange multi-colored leaf wind: it came and swirled around us, causing Flit to twirl around and around. Hermione and the others were a little freaked since it wasn't fall or anything. They just couldn't figure out where the colorful leaves were coming from.

"It's saying something's coming," Pocahontas and I said.

Hermione and the team's mouths dropped open again: I could understand the wind?

"Strange clouds?" Pocahontas added, confused.

"Listen with your heart, you will understand." Grandmother Willow sang.

_"You will understand..."_ The wind sang.

Pocahontas and I climbed Grandmother Willow. Meeko and Flit joined us.

"I thought wolves aren't able to climb trees." Hermione said teasingly.

"Yeah, well they're not able to fly either." I retorted with the same tone that she used.

Hermione facepalmed.

"Of course, we're exceptional wolves..." She muttered.

"She got you on that one." Grim grinned.

"Clever little..." Then she stopped. "Kaya, you didn't understand the wind did you?"

"Actually I did," Kaya said. "Which is amazing because I was never able to do it that well back home..."

"Didn't you understand the wind?" Stitch asked Hermione.

"No, actually I didn't." Hermione said.

"But if you're both playing Native American dogs and she's the only one who can understand..." Scrappy said.

"I know, its weird." Hermione said.

"Raybe rhere's romething rabout rer rhe's rot relling rus." Scooby finished knowingly.

"I have a feeling there is." Hermione agreed.

Later I explained that it was just a side effect from the Superwolf power of our collars, especially since the Stone Gods sometimes liked to talk to me through the wind. As for why I was the only one who got this side effect, well, the explanation will come later on.

Pocahontas, Meeko, Flit, and I popped our heads over the leaves, and saw the strange clouds. Spooked, Meeko and Flit dove back into the branches.

"What do you see?" Grandmother Willow called up to us.

"Clouds." Pocahontas replied. "Strange clouds."

I smiled and ran back down to Hermione and the rest of the team: the clouds weren't clouds at all, they were sails! When I told them, we all knew that Harry, Ron W, and the rest of the team had arrived. Camera flew back to the ship.


	4. Exploring the New World

John, along with Harry and Ron W, entered Ratcliffe's quarters.

"It's perfect Governor," John said. "The water's deep enough, we can pull right up to shore, hey there Percy."

John ruffled Percy's fur, which Percy did not look too happy about.

"Very well then," Ratcliffe said. "Give the order."

"Already done sir, I've got another crew assembled and we're all ready to go." John said.

John said 'another crew' because 'his crew' had previously volunteered to go ashore.

"About these Natives," Ratcliffe added. "I'm counting on you to make sure that those filthy heathens don't disrupt our mission."

Felicity had to grab Kirsten before she could say or do anything.

"Well if they're anything like the savages I've fought before," John said. "It's nothing I can't handle."

"Right, that'll be all Smith." Ratcliffe said.

"See you Percy." John said, ruffling his fur again.

Percy growled a growl of disapproval to himself.

A few settlers went to the edge of the ship. Harry and the others were already in a few rowboats, deciding to wait until John joined them.

"It's incredible." Lon said.

"And it's all ours," Thomas added. "I've never seen anything like it."

Ben came by with a rope ladder.

"It can look like Ratcliffe's knickers for all I care," He said, tossing the ladder so that they could climb down. "Just as long as I get off this stinkin' boat."

"Come on men," John said, climbing down the ladder. "We didn't come all this way just to look at it."

Ben, Lon, Thomas, and a few other settlers, joined John at the rowboat and they all rowed to shore. After landing their boats, the settlers pulled the ship onto land.

"All right now," Lon said. "Tie her off."

"Here John, tie off this end." Thomas said, throwing a bit of the rope behind him.

No one caught it.

"John?" Thomas looked behind him with confusion. "John! What are you doing up there?"

John and Harry were climbing a very large pile of rocks.

"Getting a better look." John said.

He and Harry stood on the fork in the tree – you know, where tree trunks branch off into two smaller trunks – and looked around. What they didn't know was that Pocahontas and I – and Flit and Meeko too – were in the bushes behind them. Meeko looked at us, and then walked up the cliff between the bushes and the tree. Pocahontas tried to grab him, but she missed. Flit then grabbed Meeko by a few tail hairs, but the hairs broke off, causing Flit to tumble back into the bushes and Meeko to bang into John's legs.

"Hey!" John cried, whipping out his dagger

He looked down saw Meeko grinning sheepishly so he put the dagger away.

"Well you're a strange looking fellow. Are you hungry?" John asked, pulling some food out of his pouch. "It's a biscuit, it's food, well...sort of."

Meeko approached the biscuit slowly.

"That's creature's called a raccoon." Harry said as Meeko took the biscuit.

"Really?" John said.

Then he noticed Meeko eating the biscuit quickly.

"You like it?" John said, holding out another biscuit. "Well try eating it for four months straight."

Meeko grabbed the biscuit, pointed at it, and smiled as he looked at us in the bushes. Pocahontas shrank back, trying to keep from being seen.

"You got a friend back there?" John asked.

He and Harry approached the bushes, and they were about to pull back the branches…when Flit suddenly flew out and zipped around them, attacking them with his beak.

Hey...! What...? Watch out...! Look out!" John and Harry cried, dodging Flit's attacks.

All of the dodging caused the rest of John's biscuits to fall out of his pouch, but Meeko took care of that by eating them.

"Geez!" Harry said, still dodging Flit. "I didn't know humming birds could be this feisty!"

"Humming bird?" John said. "I'd call this a 'roaring' bird!"

Then they heard Ron W barking, trying to get their attention.

"John!" Thomas called from below. "You better get down here, the governor's coming ashore!"

"All right! All right! We're leaving." John said to Flit.

Flit flew back into the bushes, looking very triumphant. Meeko, however, polished off the biscuits and looked in John and Harry's direction. He obviously now trusted them.

Back near the shore, Governor Ratcliffe held a British flag as he prepared a speech:

"I hereby claim this land, and all it's riches, for his majesty King James the First, and do so name this settlement 'Jamestown.'"

Snores-ville, some of the Superwolf Friends couldn't keep from yawning. Fortunately, Ratcliffe didn't see them.

"Captain Smith," Ratcliffe said, approaching John and Harry. "It appears I've selected the perfect location eh? Not a savage in sight."

"Just because we don't see them doesn't mean they're not out there sir." John said.

"Well, perhaps you and your dogs should venture forth and determine their whereabouts." Ratcliffe said, half-teasing.

"Okay," John agreed. "I'll be taking my crew too, they're more of the exploring kind than the working kind."

"Very good, have them bring guns too, just in case."

The Superwolf Friends, however, had already gone into the forest… without guns since they didn't need them. John and his 'pet dogs' caught up with them, and, a few minutes later, passed them. They moved through the forest until they came to a waterfall. John started singing.

JOHN:  
All my life, I have searched for a land  
Like this one  
A wilder, more challenging country  
I couldn't design  
Hundreds of dangers await  
And I don't plan to miss one  
In a land I can claim  
A land I can tame  
The greatest adventure is mine!

While John was singing he, Harry, and Ron W, climbed the cliff next to the waterfall. Suddenly, just as they each grabbed a vine, they fell! It was okay though, because holding onto the vine allowed them to swing to a log that was resting at an angle. As they landed onto the log, the log fell down to the ground, but John and his dogs managed to retain their balance. Watching them, Rudy got an idea, and climbed the cliff too. He grabbed a vine, a jumped off, swinging through the trees in the nearby forest! Everyone else decided to join Rudy, even the more serious ones! Harry and Ron W flew John up onto a tree, and the three of them each grabbed a vine and joined the others.

Laughing and cheering, everyone swung between the trees. They were having so much fun that not even the geniuses stopped to wonder how they kept on swinging with the same vine like that. They stooped cheering and started screaming after a few minutes, because they were heading straight for the edge of a cliff! They closed their eyes as they started to fall, but then a giant hammock caught them just in time!

When they realized that they weren't dead or even wounded, John and the others thought that Harry or his parents, or even Ron W or Sirius, saved them. Harry and his fellow wizards shook their heads at that assumption, leaving the others confused until Timmy pointed out small repeated writing on the hammock that said: 'Fairy Magic'. Harry and the rest of the team grinned, knowing that Cosmo and Wanda had saved them.

They and John then started to climb down the trees near the hammock. Not everyone though, Numbuh One, Kim, and Ron S flew down using their rocket shoes. Jimmy N has rocket shoes too, except his are more anti-gravity than rocket. Sam, Alex, and Clover used their suction cup boots to 'walk' down the trees, which impressed a lot of the team. James, Lily, and Sirius apparated to the ground and Harry and Ron W flew down. Then everyone went to a lower part of the forest and began looking for me, the rest of the Superwolf Friends, and Hermione. What they didn't know then was that we were behind them the whole time.

John and the others soon reached a rocky slope next to another waterfall – this forest is full of them – and stopped to cool off in the refreshing water. John splashed some water onto his face, but when he looked into the reflection in another handful of water he moved away from the others and disappeared through the waterfall. What he saw was Pocahontas, even though she was hidden around a bend.

I was far away from Pocahontas, and stepping carefully through a small bush path on the rocky slope. I then leapt, and pounced Misty and Brock right into the lake near the waterfall! The resounding splash drenched a few others, but my fellow operatives were the only ones not entirely surprised. As Misty and Brock came up above the water, I swam past them with a "Hi guys."

"Miranda!" Brock said, annoyed. "Of all of the rotten stunts!"

I only grinned.

"Numbuh Five's got to hand it to you Numbuh K9," Numbuh Five said, slightly amused. "You've still got it."

"What do you mean by that?" Misty asked.

"Back before she became a double agent she used to pounce on teenagers and adults all the time." Numbuh Two explained.

"Ohh." All of the non-operatives said.

Misty, Brock, and I came out of the water and I dried us off with a spell.

"Any particular reason why you pounced my friends?" Ash asked, a little amused too.

"They were the only ones in front of my pouncing path." I explained. "As for pouncing in general, it's just something I like to practice."

We then heard the sound of twigs snapping and Hermione came through my 'pounce path'.

"You really should learn how to stalk." I said sarcastically. "You'll never be able to pounce someone that way."

"I wasn't trying to pounce our friends." Hermione said sternly.

Hermione never uses pouncing because she prefers using a wand – and she also never really got into the 'wolf' part of 'Superwolf'.

"Don't you know sarcasm when you hear it?" I grinned.

Hermione frowned at that, but Ron W and the kids – and a few of the teenagers – grinned.

The Superwolf Friends who were with Hermione and I then appeared and the team greeted each other.

"Say," Darwin said to the humans. "Where's the settler that was with you earlier?"

"John?" Penny P said. "He went behind the waterfall."

"Look! Pocahontas is heading there too!" Snowy said.

The team and other Superwolves and I watched as Pocahontas stood on a rock in front of the waterfall. Suddenly, John leapt out onto another rock, aiming his gun at Pocahontas! We watched nervously, but John didn't shoot Pocahontas at all. Instead he froze, lowered his gun and walked towards her. He was probably going to say hello, but Pocahontas ran away before he could say anything.

"No wait!" John said, running after her.

The team and other Superwolves and I ran after them, though some members of the team weren't used to running through the forest. Luckily, Cosmo and Wanda helped those who needed it. We soon left the forest and reached a wide river, with a giant tree next to it, and Pocahontas got into her canoe. Meeko and Flit were there too and they got into the canoe as well.

"Please," John said. "Don't run off. It's all right, I'm not going to hurt you. Here, let me help you out of there." John offered her his hand.

"Mat-ta-que nat-o-rath?" Pocahontas said, confused.

"You don't understand a word I'm saying, do you?" John said knowingly still holding out his hand.

There was a short pause.

"It's all right." John said.

Unexpectedly, the multi-colored leaf wind came back! It blew around John and Pocahontas's arms and let Pocahontas know that John could be trusted. Pocahontas let John help her out of the canoe. Flit was about to attack John again, but Meeko caught him by the tail, which caused Flit to fly in place. The wind started singing again…

GRANDMOTHER WILLOW:  
Que-que nat-o-rath  
You will understand

"Grandmother Willow?" Clifford said. "How did she get here?"

"Actually I think she's sending her voice by the wind." Kaya explained.

GRADNMOTHER WILLOW:  
Listen with your heart  
You will understand

Let it break upon you  
Like a wave upon the sand

Suddenly, the leaf wind blew around Pocahontas and John like a slow and calm tornado!

"Uh, Kaya," Molly said. "What would you call that?"

"Well, I'd call it nature magic." Kaya said.

Everyone else looked thoughtful at this.

"Who are you?" John asked Pocahontas.

GRANDMOTHER WILLOW:  
Listen with your heart  
You will understand

"Pocahontas." Pocahontas said.

"What?" John said.

"My name is, Pocahontas."

Meeko and Flit dropped their mouths in shock, and then Meeko smiled and Flit frowned.

"I'm John Smith." John said to Pocahontas.

All of our mouths dropped in shock too.

"Although...I never heard of nature magic...doing that." Kaya added, stunned.


	5. Colors of the Wind

Pocahontas and John soon started talking. As they got to know each other they became friendly not only towards each other but also the non-humans and I as well. At one point, Pocahontas looked at her reflection in John's helmet.

"It's called a helmet." John explained.

Flit suspiciously tapped the helmet and looked at his reflection...until he soon got at an angle where his face looked enlarged and threatening. That scared him, and he flew away in fright.

"So what river is this?" John asked, indicating the river in front of us.

"Quiyoughcohannock." Pocahontas answered, trying on John's helmet.

"You have the most unusual names here," John said. "Chicahominy, que...Quiyoughcohannock, Pocahontas."

"You have the most unusual name too," Pocahontas said. "'John Smith'."

John suddenly noticed Meeko in his pouch eating his biscuits.

"Hey! Is this bottomless pit a friend of yours?" He asked, pulling Meeko out of his pouch.

"Meeko." Pocahontas introduced, taking Meeko.

"Well, how do you do Meeko?" John said, holding out his hand for a handshake.

Meeko looked excited about something, but when he searched John's hands, he ended up disappointed. It was obvious that he was looking for food.

"It's all right," John said. "It's just a handshake."

He held out his hand to Pocahontas, but Pocahontas only looked at it. There was a pause.

"Nothing's happening." Pocahontas pointed out.

"No, I need your hand first." John explained.

Pocahontas put her hand in his, and they shook hands.

"It's how we say hello." John explained.

Meeko looked at his paw, then he grabbed Flit's beak and shook it. This caused Flit to go up and down very quickly.

"This is how we say hello," Pocahontas said. "Wing-gap-o." She said, waving her arm in an arch above her head and then waving it in front of her as if she was showing a long display.

"Wing-gap-o." John repeated.

"And how we say good-bye: ana." Pocahontas said, waving her hand as if she were slowly swatting a fly – which actually fits.

"I like 'hello' better." John said, holding her hand.

Flit didn't seem happy about that, he went over and separated their hands. Then he yelled angrily in John's face.

"Yeah, I remember you." John said seriously.

Flit flew to Pocahontas's finger.

"Flit just doesn't like strangers." Pocahontas explained.

"Well I'm not a stranger anymore." John pointed out, offering his hand in a friendly gesture.

Flit wasn't going to give in that easily, he poked John's finger with his beak.

"Stubborn little fellow, isn't he?" John said, checking his finger for a wound: no wound.

"Very stubborn." Pocahontas agreed as Flit gave John a raspberry.

Flit grinned sheepishly to Pocahontas.

Meeko ended up in John's pouch again, but this time what he had wasn't a biscuit.

"Hey!" John said.

Meeko scampered away.

"Meeko come back here!" Pocahontas said.

"Don't worry, he can't hurt it." John said.

Meeko then started banging what he had on a rock.

"Hey!" John cried, making a leap for Meeko. "What are you doing?"

John missed Meeko, and Meeko climbed a large tree nearby.

"Meeko bring that back!" Pocahontas ordered.

"No, it's all right, he can keep it." John said, lying on the ground. "Call it a gift!"

Meeko banged his 'gift' on the tree this time.

"What was that?" Pocahontas asked.

"My compass." John said.

"Compass?"

"It tells you how to find your way when you get lost," John explained. "But it's all right, I'll get another one in London."

"London?" Pocahontas said. "Is that your village?"

"Yes, it's a very big village."

"What's it like?" Pocahontas asked.

"Well, it's got streets, carriages, and bridges over the rivers, and buildings as tall as trees."

"I'd like to see those things." Pocahontas said.

"You will." John said.

"How?"

"We're going to build them here." John said, swinging from a low tree branch. "We'll show your people how to use this land properly, how to make the most of it."

"Make the most of it?" Pocahontas repeated.

"Yes, we'll build roads, and houses, and..."

"Our houses are fine." Pocahontas said almost sternly.

"You think that, only because you don't know any better."

Insulted, Pocahontas, Kaya, and I ran away to the canoe.

"Wait a minute, don't take it that way! Hey wait!" John called, running ahead of us and held the front of the canoe so we couldn't move.

"There's so much we can teach you," John said. "We've changed the lives of savages all over the world..."

"Savages?" Pocahontas, Kaya, and I cried angrily.

"Not that you're savages..."

"Just my people!" Pocahontas said angrily as Kaya and I glared.

"No! Listen, that's not what I meant...let me explain..."

"Let go!" Pocahontas and I ordered angrily.

"No, I'm not going to let you leave." John replied.

Pocahontas and I climbed onto a large branch and started climbing the large tree. Kaya ran through the water back to our friends. Kirsten put her arm around Kaya and frowned at John.

"Look, don't do this," John said, following us up the tree. "Savage is just a word, you know, a term. People who are uncivilized..."

"Like me?" Pocahontas said.

"Well, when I say uncivilized, I mean is...is..." John said, grabbing a branch.

Suddenly, the branch broke off in his hand and he fell to the ground. His helmet fell onto his head, causing the team and other Superwolves to wince.

"Oo that had to hurt." Sheegwa said sympathetically.

The rest of the team and other Superwolves nodded in agreement. Even Kaya, who still looked insulted, agreed.

Pocahontas and I jumped onto the ground without getting hurt.

"What you mean is, 'not like you'." Pocahontas finished.

POCAHONTAS AND I:  
You think that I'm an ignorant savage  
And you've been so many places  
I guess it must be so  
But still I cannot see  
If the savage one is me  
How can there be so much that you don't know?  
You don't know...

You think you own whatever you land on  
The earth is just a dead thing you can claim  
But I know ev'ry rock and tree and creature  
Has a life, has a spirit, has a name

Pocahontas and I led John and the others to a cliff that overlooked the settlers' settlement, where Kaya disapprovingly saw that some of the trees had been cut down. We then led them to an area with a thick patch of small trees. Pocahontas rested her hands on a solo tree and a rock that were nearby. I rested my muzzle into the patch of trees. At 'has a name', I threw my muzzle out of the forest, causing a bird to fly off it and into the air. The bird didn't mind though, to him I was only giving him a boost into the air. A whole flock of butterflies also flew out of the patch of trees, and turned our attention to a bear on the cliff-like hill next to us.

You think the only people who are people  
Are the people who look and think like you  
But if you walk the footsteps (paw-prints) of a stranger  
You'll learn things you never knew you never knew

John aimed his gun at the bear – which surprised the bear – but Pocahontas pushed the gun down. At the third line, I actually did 'follow the bear's paw-prints' as the bear led us to his den…er, make that 'her', the bear was a mom. Pocahontas picked up one of the cubs and put him into John's arms, the bear playfully swiped at John's helmet.

Have you ever heard the wolf cry to the blue corn moon  
Or asked the grinning bobcat why he grinned?  
Can you sing with all the voices of the mountain?  
Can you paint with all the colors of the wind?  
Can you paint with all the colors of the wind?

Instead of singing I howled during the first two lines. The team and other Superwolves actually have been amazed about how well I howl for a human, but that is only because I practice howling.

I then rejoined Pocahontas in singing. At the last two lines, my friends noticed that all of our colors were melting into the wind! The wind picked us up and swirled us around, causing us to leap off the cliff! The wind held us up and made us fly instead of fall fortunately, but surprisingly the wind then acquired the shapes of deers! The deer-wind led us to a cliff, and we uncontrollably leapt down. Fortunately we landed safely, though the team and other Superwolves were quite startled.

Come run the hidden pine trails of the forest  
Come taste the sun-sweet berries of the earth  
Come roll in all the riches all around you  
And for once, never wonder what they're worth

John, Pocahontas, and the team and I ran the pine trails with a stag and doe running beside us. We then leapt off a small hill and rolled on the grass. That excluded the Eds though, they tripped, tumbled, and landed in a nearby sunflower patch instead.

The rainstorm and the river are my brothers  
The heron and the otter are my friends  
And we are all connected to each other  
In a circle, a hoop that never ends

Pocahontas, John, and us four Superwolves, ended up in a lake – the team watched from the shore – and we swam to the surface. Six eagles watched us too, especially after we got back onto land.

Camera pulled a cool shot so that it looked as if we were inside an eagle's eye while we were lying down on the ground, and then pulled away to reveal that we were holding the eagles. John and Pocahontas held two of the eagles with their arms, and the four of us held four others with our muzzles.

How high does the sycamore grow?  
If you cut it down, then you'll never know

We gently tossed the eagles into the air, and the eagles flew to the tops of the sycamore trees. The light coming from the sun behind the trees caused a neat glow on us.

And you'll never hear the wolf cry to the blue corn moon  
For whether we are white or copper-skinned  
We need to sing with all the voices of the mountain  
We need to paint with all the colors of the wind  
You can own the earth and still  
All you'll own is earth until  
You can paint with all the colors of the wind

We ended up back near the river, and the multi-colored leaf wind came back. It blew past John and surrounded our friends. One leaf in particular caught their eyes, because it was weirdly shaped. It in fact looked like a rake with a really thick handle and triangle prongs, but there was one detail, which Snap suddenly noticed, that made the leaf even stranger.

"It's a chalk leaf!" He gasped.

Everyone couldn't believe it at first, until the leaf blew onto a rock and water dripping down from a tree erased it. Everyone suddenly freaked out, because they noticed that right above the rock were two glowing blue eyes! The eyes winked, and disappeared.

Suddenly we all heard drumbeats, which startled the team even more until they recognized the sound.

"What is it?" John asked Pocahontas.

"The drums," Pocahontas explained. "They mean trouble, I shouldn't be here."

"I want to see you again."

"I can't." Pocahontas said, almost reluctantly.

"Please don't leave." John pleaded.

"I'm sorry, I have to go."

The team and other Superwolves and I separated again, and Camera followed John and his 'crew' back to camp.


	6. Intolerance

One night, the settlers were putting up the door to their walled-off camp. The joke on them – especially Thomas considering his upcoming dialogue – was that Meeko had sneaked into camp without anyone knowing.

"That'll keep everything out eh John?" Thomas said.

Harry and Ron W, having noticed Meeko, smirked to each other knowingly. John didn't reply to Thomas, and Thomas noticed the thoughtful look on John's face.

"Something wrong John?" He asked.

"What?" John said, sounding as if he was waking up from a trance.

"Well you've been awfully quiet the last few days."

"Ah he's just mad that he missed all the action." Lon said.

When John and his 'crew' came back from meeting Pocahontas they found out that a few members of the tribe and the settlers had a small battle.

"Hey don't worry John," Thomas said. "You'll get your chance to deal with the Indians."

"Yeah we'll take care of 'em like we did last time eh mates?" Lon said, picking up a stick and pretending it was a gun. "We shot ourselves an Injun, or maybe two or three."

Lon stalked past Ben, who booted him in the rear.

"All right you holin' nut now get to work." Ben said sternly.

"Come on Ben it's just a little fun." Lon said.

"Oh sure, we're having loads of fun right?" Ben agreed sarcastically. "Look at us, no gold, no food, while Ratcliffe sits up in his tent all day happy as a clam."

Considering that they haven't found any gold, this probably wasn't true.

_Later, in a cornfield..._

Pocahontas, Nakoma, and the rest of us were picking corn.

"Pocahontas," Powhatan said, coming up from the left. "You should be inside the village."

"We'll be all right." Pocahontas said.

"We're just gathering food for when the warriors arrive." Nakoma explained.

Pocahontas quickly hid her basket at that, because there was only one stalk of corn in it. What Nakoma was referring to was that Powhatan had sent messages to neighboring villages earlier asking for warriors to help fight the settlers.

"Don't go far," Powhatan said. "Now's not the time to be running off."

"Yes father." Pocahontas said.

Powhatan smiled.

"When I see you wear that necklace," He said. "You look just like your mother."

"I miss her." Pocahontas said.

"But she is still with us. Whenever the wind blows through the trees, I feel her presence." Powhatan said. "Our people looked to her for wisdom and strength, someday they will look to you as well."

"I would be honored by that." Pocahontas said.

"You shouldn't be out here alone, I'll send for Kocoum." Powhatan added just before he left.

"Like me and my friends are a lack of protection." I muttered bitterly.

Powhatan had already left, so he didn't hear me.

"All right, what is it?" Nakoma asked Pocahontas.

"What?" Pocahontas replied.

"You're hiding something."

"I'm not hiding anything."

"Pocahontas you can tell me," Nakoma half-pleaded. "I promise I won't tell anyone...Pocahontas look!"

Pocahontas and the rest of us turned, and saw John and the others coming out of the corn to our left. Flit started to attack, but John, prepared, held up a biscuit and Flit got his beak stuck in it. John then tossed the Flit/biscuit combo over his shoulder. Kaya caught Flit before he could get hurt and gently set him on the ground. She would've freed him but she didn't want him to attack John.

"It's one of them," Nakoma said scared-excitedly. "I'm going to get..."

Pocahontas covered Nakoma's mouth before she could finish.

"What are you guys doing here?" Pocahontas whispered.

"I had to see you again..." John said.

"Pocahontas?" Kocoum's voice called. "Pocahontas?"

"Please don't say anything," Pocahontas pleaded to Nakoma. "Quick this way."

We all, except for Nakoma and Flit, disappeared into the corn. It took quite a while for Flit to break free from the biscuit, especially since the biscuit ended up squishing him, so he didn't catch up until later. Fortunately, Nakoma covered for us when Kocoum arrived.

_We soon went to Grandmother Willow's..._

John and Pocahontas sat on the stump, but most of us were in canoes next to the stump.

"This place is incredible," John said. "And to think we came all this way just to dig it up for gold... Hey Meeko."

Meeko was halfway in John's pack and John pulled him out by the tail.

"What's gold?" Pocahontas asked.

"You know, it's...it's yellow, it comes out of the ground, it's really valuable."

"Oh here we have lots of it," Pocahontas said, bringing something out of her pack. "Gold."

It wasn't gold at all, what Pocahontas was holding was corn.

"No, gold is this." John said, pulling a coin out of his pack.

"There's nothing like that around here." Pocahontas said, reaching for the coin.

Meeko beat her to it, tasted it, and tossed it away in disgust.

"No gold?" John said.

"Not that I've seen." Pocahontas said.

"All this way for nothing. Those boys are in for a big surprise."

"Will they leave?"

"Some of them might." John said.

"Will you go home?" Pocahontas asked.

"Well it's not like I have much of a home to go back to. I've never really belonged anywhere."

"You could belong here."

Suddenly, Grandmother Willow's face appeared then disappeared in two seconds. John looked very shocked. Stunned, John's 'crew' dropped their mouths open.

"What was that?" John asked.

"Did you see something?" Pocahontas smiled.

"No, no, I just, uh, I didn't see anything. Did I?"

"Look again."

"Let it break upon you like a wave upon the sand. " Grandmother Willow sang, reappearing. "Hello John Smith."

"Ai-ya." Uncle gasped.

Nothing during his adventures with Jackie had prepared him for this!

Everyone else was too shocked to say anything, although Rudy and Snap smiled. They were glad that ChalkZone wasn't the only place with this kind of magic.

"Pocahontas, the tree is talking to me." John said, almost sounding a little nervous.

"Then you should talk back." Pocahontas said.

"Don't worry young man," Grandmother Willow said. "My bark is worse than my bite."

I chuckled at that, same with Numbuh Two who had just recovered.

"Say something." Pocahontas said.

"What do you say to a tree?" John asked.

"Anything you want."

"So, uh..." John began, trying to find the right words.

"Come closer John Smith." Grandmother Willow said, using a vine to push him closer. "He has a good soul. And he's handsome too." She added with a whisper.

"Oh I like her." John automatically said.

"I knew you would." Pocahontas smiled, a little amused.

"Ah the rest of your friends, hello." Grandmother Willow said, noticing the humans. "I see a few good souls over there too."

She actually put some of her vines on the shoulders of those with exceptionally good souls, though I was the only one who noticed.

"Smith!" Ben's voice suddenly cried from behind Grandmother Willow. "Smith! Guys! Where are you mates?"

Note: the area behind Grandmother Willow is all land.

"We can't let them see us." John whispered.

"Quick, over here." Grandmother Willow whispered.

We all moved to her right.

"This place gives me the creeps." Lon said. "Savages could be hiding anywhere."

"Ah well if you spot one don't ask questions," Ben said. "Just shoot."

One of Grandmother Willow's roots lifted up, tripping them.

"Watch your feet you big oaf." Ben said angrily.

"It wasn't me." Lon said. "It was the tree."

"Oh sure, the tree just felt like lifting its roots-" Ben began sarcastically.

He stopped because he noticed the root going back into the ground.

"Let's get out of here." Ben finished nervously.

Grandmother Willow whipped them in the butt with her vines.

"OW!" They both cried.

"Run!" Ben cried, running away.

"But what about Smith and the others?" Lon yelled, running after Ben.

"Smith's a big lad, he can take care of him and his friends by himself!" Ben called back.

A few members of the team, mostly the kids, laughed. The others just smiled an amused smile

"I'm glad you're on our side." John joked to grandmother Willow.

"There's still some 'snap' in these old vines." Grandmother Willow replied.

The team and other Superwolves and I laughed.

"We better get back before they send the whole camp after us." John pointed out.

"When will we see you guys again?" Pocahontas asked

"Meet us tonight, right here." John said before he and the others left.

"Well I haven't had this much excitement in two-hundred years." Grandmother Willow said.

"What am I doing?" Pocahontas said, braiding her hair. "I mean, I want to see him again."

"Who wouldn't? I want to see him again." Grandmother Willow replied.

"But still something inside is telling me it's the right thing to do." Pocahontas said as Meeko finished the braid.

"Perhaps it's you dream." Grandmother Willow said.

"My dream...do you think he's the one the spinning arrow was pointing to?"

Grandmother Willow nodded. Meeko left to go with John and the others.

_Back at the village..._

As we all entered the part of the village near the shore, we noticed warriors arriving in canoes. Nakoma spotted us and quickly approached us.

"Pocahontas are you and your friends crazy?" She said. "What were you doing with one..."

"There you are." Kocoum said as he and his wolf approached us.

"Kocoum." Pocahontas said.

"Look at them," Kocoum said, indicating the arriving warriors. "Now we have enough warriors to destroy these white demons."

I growled at that. Kocoum and his wolf, confused, walked away.

"He should be called Loco-um." I muttered bitterly.

"Loco-um?" Pocahontas repeated, confused.

"Loco means crazy in Spanish." I explained.

"Miranda!" Hermione said sternly.

"Well he should!" I snapped back. "I have the same feeling for anyone who insults someone without getting to know them!"

"Now that we are joined by our brothers," Powhatan said to the village. "We will defeat this white enemy."

Pocahontas and I ran up to him.

"Father (Powhatan)," We said. "We need to speak with you."

"Not now my daughters, the Council is gathering."

Since my dad is his dog in this adventure Powhatan calls me 'daughter' sometimes.

"We don't have to fight them, there must be a better way." We said.

"Sometimes our paths our chosen for us."

"If that was true then life wouldn't be worth living." I retorted coldly before walking away.

"But maybe we should try talking to them." Pocahontas said before Powhatan could reply to my retort.

"They do not want to talk." Powhatan said.

"But if one of them did want to talk, you would listen wouldn't you?"

"Pocahontas..."

"Wouldn't you?" Pocahontas continued sternly, ignoring him.

"Of course I would, but it is not that simple anymore."

_In front of the settlement..._

Thomas was on sentry duty. Suddenly he heard the snap of a twig and aimed his gun in the direction of the sound.

"Easy Thomas it's us!" John said, coming out of the forest.

Meeko disappeared into his pack before Thomas could notice him.

"Oh John," Thomas said. "I could've killed one of you guys."

"Not aiming like that." John replied. "Keep both eyes open when you shoot, you'll see twice as well."

John and the others walked inside.

"Smith! There you are!" Ben said.

"We've been looking all over for you guys." Lon added.

"Smith!" Ratcliffe said, suddenly appearing. "Where have you and your crew been?"

"We were out scouting the terrain sir." John replied.

"Excellent! Then you must know the Indian's whereabouts, we will need that information for the battle."

"What battle?" John asked.

"We will eliminate these savages once and for all."

"No, you can't do that." John said sternly.

"Oh can't I?" Ratcliffe replied dryly.

"Look, we don't have to fight them."

"John, what's gotten into you?" Thomas asked.

"I met one of them."

"You fought..." Ben said.

"...A savage?" Thomas finished.

"They're not savages." John said. "They know the land, they know how to navigate the rivers and..." Meeko secretly handed John the corn Pocahontas gave him earlier. "...And look, it's food."

"What is it?" Lon asked.

"It's better than gruel that's for sure."

"I like gruel." Higgins chimed in.

All of the kids and some of the other Superwolf Friends winced at that. Thank heavens they've secretly used magic to eat better foods.

"They don't want to feed us you ninnies!" Ratcliffe said angrily, throwing the corn onto the ground. "They want to kill us! All of us! They've got our gold, and they'll do anything to keep it!"

"But there is no gold!" John said.

"No gold?" Ben said, very surprised.

"And I suppose your little Indian friend told you this?" Ratcliffe said teasingly.

"Yes." John said calmly.

"Lies! Lies! All of it! There's no room for their kind in civilized society!"

"But this is **their** land!" John said angrily.

"This is **my** land!" Ratcliffe retorted. "I make the laws here! And I say anyone who so much as looks at an Indian without killing him on sight will be tried for treason and hanged!"

"You call the Indians savages but do you know what? **You're** the real savage here Ratcliffe!" Samantha cried angrily.

"We're out of here!" The others said together before they all ran outside.

"You picked a bad crew Smith..." Ratcliffe started to say.

"No, they're right." John said before he, Harry, and Ron W went into their tent.

_That night, at the village..._

Pocahontas and the rest of us started to leave. We were about to enter the cornfield when...

"Pocahontas!"

"Nakoma!" Pocahontas said.

"Don't go out there! I lied for you guys once, don't ask me to do it again!" Nakoma said.

"We have to do this."

"He's one of them..." Nakoma pointed out.

"You don't know him!" Pocahontas interrupted.

"If you go out there you'll be turning your back on your own people!" Nakoma said.

"I'm trying to help my people."

"Pocahontas please, you're my best friend, I don't want you and your friends to get hurt."

"We won't, we know what we're doing." Pocahontas promised.

"Pocahontas no!"

Pocahontas left, but we didn't.

"Nakoma, if Pocahontas really is your best friend then you'll trust her." Spongebob said.

"If you say anything to anyone you'll be hurting instead of helping." I warned Nakoma.

My friends and I left to catch up with Pocahontas. Unfortunately, Nakoma did not listen to me.

_At the settlement..._

John, Harry, Ron W, and Meeko started to sneak out. Some of the other men were talking around the campfire.

"What if Smith is right?" Lon said. "What if there is no gold?"

"If you ask me Ratcliffe has been lying to us since we left London." Someone else said.

"Listen to you, you buncha idiots!" Ben said. "Those savages didn't attack us for nothing, they're hidin' something."

Unfortunately, someone saw John's shadow on a tent.

_At Grandmother Willow's..._

"The earth is trembling child, what is it?" Grandmother Willow asked.

"The warriors are here..." Pocahontas said.

"Pocahontas!" John said, appearing. "Listen to me, my men are planning to attack your people, you've got to warn them."

"Maybe it's not to late to stop this. You have to come with me and talk to my father."

"Pocahontas talking isn't going to do any good, I've already tried talking to my men but everything about this land has them spooked."

We all suddenly heard a weird howl of distress. Some sort of log creature with branch-like arms but dog-like legs came toward us.

"That's the strangest creature I've ever seen." Grandmother Willow said.

The creature tripped, rolled, and something popped out of the log and landed in John's arms. It turned out to be….

"Percy!" John said.

Percy saw Meeko and, growling, started chasing him. Eliza translated from Percy later that Meeko used to steal Percy's food and give him a hard time. The last time that happened Percy ended up stuck in a small log.

"Easy! Easy! Come here!" John said to Percy.

"Meeko come back here!" Pocahontas said.

"See what I mean?" John said. "Once two sides want to fight nothing can stop them."

"Come, come here!" Pocahontas ordered Meeko.

"It's all right, all right, he's a friend! Bad...bad dog! Sit!" John said to Percy.

The dogs yelled at Percy, trying to get Percy to stop. Some of the kids were yelling orders at Meeko.

"Percy you're being ridiculous!" Goddard yelled.

"Meeko go up the trunk!" Sheen yelled.

Meeko grabbed Flit and, using him as a sword, climbed up a vine. Percy continued barking….

"ALL RIGHT THAT'S ENOUGH!" Grandmother Willow yelled.

Percy, shocked stiff, fainted into the water. Grandmother Willow pulled him out by the tail with a vine.

"Enough to make your sap boil." She muttered under her breath.

She put Percy on his back onto the stump. Meeko approached him but this time Percy didn't do anything.

"Now then, there's something I want to show you, look." Grandmother Willow said as she poked the water with a vine, causing ripples to form.

"The ripples." Pocahontas said.

"What about them?" John said with a shrug in his voice.

"So small at first, then look how they grow," Grandmother Willow said, making a metaphor. "But someone has to start them."

"They're not gonna listen to us." John said.

"Young man, sometimes the right path is not the easiest one..." Grandmother Willow said wisely, using her root to push John to Pocahontas. "...Don't you see? Only when the fighting stops can you be together."

"All right, let's go talk to your father." John said to Pocahontas.

Pocahontas hugged John. Hermione and Ron W split the others up and led them away to the village and the settlement. Harry and I, however, stayed behind to wait until Pocahontas and John were ready. Grandmother Willow's vines made a thick curtain in front of Meeko, Percy, and Flit. Flit flew to attack John but Meeko pulled him back behind the vines. Pocahontas and John kissed.

Suddenly, someone gave a battle cry and attacked John and Harry! It was Kocoum and his wolf! Kocoum tried to use an ax on John as his wolf attacked Harry and tried to bite his throat!

"Kocoum no!" Pocahontas and I cried.

Since I didn't know the wolf's name I just used Kocoum's.

John used a stick to throw Kocoum off, but Kocoum resorted to his dagger. Harry remembered a move from The Lion King Adventure and used it to throw Kocoum's wolf off. Kocoum's wolf tumbled along the ground, but then re-pounced Harry. Harry instead grabbed the wolf's throat with his teeth, though not fatally. Harry only did it to prevent Kocoum's wolf from hurting him.

"Kocoum leave him alone!" Pocahontas and I cried.

Pocahontas grabbed Kocoum, but he threw her down. I tried the same thing with the wolf but he struck me away with a paw.

"Kocoum stop!" Pocahontas and I cried.

As Pocahontas started to pull Kocoum away, I grabbed his wolf by the scruff. Harry let go of the wolf's throat as I managed to pull the wolf off, but then two shots suddenly rang out! Kocoum pulled Pocahontas's necklace off as he and his wolf both fell into the water! The one who fired the shots came out of hiding….

"Thomas!" John cried.

"Is he...?" Thomas said.

"You killed him!" Pocahontas said.

"I thought..."

"Get away from him!"

Pocahontas tried to attack Thomas but John held her back. I was unmoved, shocked by all that happened and not knowing how to react. On the one paw I just saw a wolf get killed, but on the other paw that wolf tried to kill Harry.

"Pocahontas it won't help, he was only..." John said.

"He killed him!" Pocahontas cried angrily.

Angry calls from the tribe reached our ears.

"Thomas get out of here!" John ordered.

Thomas didn't even budge.

"Get out of here!"

Thomas left.

The tribe suddenly appeared and grabbed both John and Harry. I woke up and fortunately knew how to react in this situation.

"You let Harry go!" I growled, leaping to help Harry.

Suddenly, one of the wolves from the tribe grabbed a boulder out of nowhere and whammed it at me! During this some more tribe members carried Kocoum away. Pocahontas was so upset that she didn't notice me flying backwards through the air. I struck another boulder behind me hard and fell unconscious into the water.

"Miranda!" Harry cried before the wolves dragged him away.

That was the last thing I heard...


	7. War!

Ron W and the others were still hanging out in the forest, far from the settlement but not too far. Suddenly they saw Thomas running towards the settlement. Concerned, they followed him but missed the conversation that took place between the settlers. This is what they heard instead:

RATCLIFFE:  
What can you expect  
From filthy little heathens?  
Their whole disgusting race is like a curse  
Their skin's a hellish red  
They're only good when dead  
They're vermin as I said  
And worse

SETTLERS:  
They're savages! Savages!

Kirsten almost went inside to argue but Ron W stopped her.

"We can't just walk in and change their minds." Ron W whispered.

"Drat." Kirsten muttered, realizing he was right.

RATCLIFFE:  
Barely even human

SETTLERS:  
Savages! Savages!

RATCLIFFE:  
Drive them from our shore!  
They're not like you and me  
Which means they must be evil  
Now we sound the drums of war!

SETTLERS:  
They're savages! Savages!  
Dirty redskin devils!  
Now we sound the drums of war!

"Come on we have to warn the others!" Ron W ordered.

They started running toward the others. Camera flew to the tribes' village to see how the tribe was reacting…

_At the village..._

Sensing something wrong, Hermione led the others inside the village. She and the others hid behind a hut as the tribe gathered around the fire-pit in the middle of the village.

POWHATAN:  
This is what we feared  
The pale face is a demon  
The only thing they can feel at all is greed

Some of the Superwolf Friends almost went over there to argue but Hermione stopped them.

"Easy, they're only talking about the settlers, not our friends!" She whispered.

KEKATA:  
Beneath that milky hide  
There's emptiness inside

WARRIORS:  
I wonder if they even bleed

They're savages! Savages!  
Barely even human  
Savages! Savages!

Now even Hermione was insulted. She still didn't let anyone go to argue with the tribe though.

POWHATAN:  
Killers at the core

KEKATA:  
They're different from us  
Which means they can't be trusted

WARRIOR:  
We must sound the drums of war

WARRIORS:  
They're savages! Savages!  
First we deal with this one  
Then we sound the drums of war

At that point Hermione saw Harry and John tied up in a hut!

"Come on we have to warn the others!" Hermione ordered. "Especially about John and Harry!"

Hermione's group and Ron W's group both ran for Grandmother Willow's place, the sounds of the war song echoing behind them.

SETTLERS:  
Savages! Savages!

BEN:  
Let's go kill a few men!

WARRIORS:  
Savages! Savages!

RATCLIFFE:  
Now it's up to you, men!

SETTLERS & WARRIORS:  
Savages! Savages!  
Barely even human!  
Now we sound the drums of war!

Behind Hermione, Ron W, and the team two fire clouds, one with the image of warriors and the other with the image of settlers, approached each other and formed a large cloud. Just as they entered a clearing near the river where both paths met the cloud erupted a bolt of lightning, illuminating them for just a second until the black of night engulfed them all. Not able to see anything, they cried out in earnest trying to find each other.

"Oh this is ridiculous!" Someone cried out, annoyed. "Camera, light!"

Camera obliged, and now that they all could see Hermione, Ron W and the team turned towards the voice.

"Rip Claw! Boy are we glad to see you." Josefina said happily.

"Boss sent me knowing you'd need fast transportation back." Rip explained.

"Wait, if you guys are here the same time that..." Tintin said. "Oh no, don't tell me both sides are going to war!"

"I'm afraid you're right." George said sadly.

"Wait a minute where's John and Harry?" Haddock asked. "At Grandmother Willow's?"

"Unfortunately no," Hermione said. "They're captured at the village!"

Everyone who didn't know gasped.

"Wait, where're the Eds?" Nazz asked.

"I'll look at the path we were on." Jackie offered.

Lilly zapped up a flashlight for him and he glanced down the path he and the other humans used. He suddenly froze for a minute, then yelled and quickly left the path. A colorful boulder, which was obviously the Eds, hurled down the path and whammed to a stop at the base of some trees.

"What in the world happened to you three?" Rolph asked bitterly.

"Tripped over a rock." The Eds said, dazed from their tumble.

Everyone else groaned.

"Forget it. Come on we have to go warn Pocahontas and Miranda!" Hermione ordered.

Everyone got into Rip and they left for Grandmother Willow's. When they got there, they overheard Pocahontas and Grandmother Willow talking.

"They're going to kill them at sunrise Grandmother Willow." Pocahontas said sadly.

"You have to stop them." Grandmother Willow said.

"I can't."

"Numbuh K9!" Numbuh Three suddenly cried.

She had just seen me lying still in the water.

Everyone else gasped as they saw me. Both Pocahontas and Grandmother Willow dropped their mouths open in shock since they didn't notice me there before. Hermione and Ron W lifted me out of the water and splashed water in my face. I gasped, coughed, and weakly climbed onto the stump.

"Numbuh K9 what happened?" Numbuh One asked, concerned.

I told them what happened since they left, and I also explained that since Superwolf skulls are extra strong the only way we could get knocked out was by magic. That led to only one thought: the Death Eaters had posed themselves as wolf members of the tribe! They must've been the few wolves that we couldn't figure out! The fact that the boulders that knocked me out were missing further proved that.

My friends were shocked about me being knocked out, but I was more concerned about Harry and John.

"They're going to kill him and John at sunrise!" Jackie said.

"We have to stop them!" I ordered.

"I can't." Pocahontas repeated.

"What?" My friends and I cried.

"Child, remember your dream..." Grandmother Willow said.

"I was wrong Grandmother Willow, I followed the wrong path. I feel so lost." Pocahontas said sadly.

Meeko left for a knothole in Grandmother Willow and, after grabbing something, went back to us. He hung down from a vine and handed Pocahontas what he had grabbed...

"The compass." Pocahontas said, looking at it. "The spinning arrow."

"It's the arrow from your dream!" Grandmother Willow said excitedly.

"I was right! It was pointing to him!" Pocahontas said happily.

The arrow started spinning, blown by the wind, and when it stopped it was pointing towards the war.

"It's not too late child!" Grandmother Willow said. "Let the spirits of the earth guide you! You know your path child, now follow it!"

Pocahontas left and so did Hermione, Ron W, and the team and I. We were running instead of riding Rip for the moment.

RATCLIFFE:  
This will be the day...  
Let's go men!

"They're starting..." I said to myself. "They're starting, move faster!" I yelled to everyone else. We picked up the pace.

POWHATAN:  
This will be the morning...  
Bring out the prisoner!

Some warriors brought out John and Harry. The two of them struggled but the warriors were too strong.

"I can go faster." James said, leaping into the air and turning into a stag!

"No way!" Jade gasped.

"James is also an unregistered animagus." Sirius explained before turning into his dog form.

SETTLERS & WARRIORS:  
We will see them dying in the dust

POCAHONTAS:  
I don't know what I can do  
Still, I know I've got to try

SETTLERS:  
Now we make them pay

POCAHONTAS:  
Eagle, help my feet to fly

That line made me wonder what we were doing running.

"Wings wolves!" I ordered.

We three Superwolves flew into the air as the team got into Rip. Except for Sirius and James, they stuck with running.

WARRIORS:  
Now without a warning

POCAHONTAS:  
Mountain help my heart be great

SETTLERS AND WARRIORS:  
Now we leave 'em blood and bone and rust

POCAHONTAS:  
Spirits of the earth and sky...

SETTLERS & WARRIORS:  
It's them or us

POCAHONTAS:  
Please don't let it be too late

SETTLERS AND WARRIORS:  
They're just a bunch of  
Filthy, stinking

SETTLERS:  
Savages!

WARRIORS:  
Savages!

SETTLERS:  
Demons!

WARRIORS:  
Devils!

RATCLIFFE:  
Kill them!

WARRIORS:  
Savages!

SETTLERS:  
Savages!

RATCLIFFE:  
What are we waiting for?

SETTELRS & WARRIORS  
Destroy their evil race  
Until there's not a trace left

POCAHONTAS:  
How loud...

SETTLERS AND WARRIORS:  
We will sound the drums of war

POCAHONTAS:  
...Are the...

SETTLERS AND WARRIORS:  
Now we sound the drums of war

POCAHONTAS:  
...Drums of war?

SETTLERS AND WARRIORS:  
Now we see what comes  
Of trying to be chums

POCAHONTAS:  
Is the death of all I love  
Carried in the drumming of war?

From high up, I spotted the battlefield.

"There they are! Dive! Dive!" I ordered.

The team and other two Superwolves and I did, and as we landed I joined Pocahontas. To our great horror, the one who was going to kill Harry was...

"Dad no! Stop! Stop!" I cried.

Steve had a club raised over Harry's head! Pocahontas and I barreled through the crowd of tribe members, heading for the top of the cliff-like hill where John and Harry were going to be killed.

"Don't!" Pocahontas and I cried as we leapt on top of John and Harry, saving their lives.

Gasping and out of breath from the sudden run, I decided to let Pocahontas speak first.

"If you kill him you'll have to kill me too!" Pocahontas cried.

"Daughter, stand back." Powhatan ordered.

"I won't! I love him father! Look around you, this is where the path of hatred has brought us! This is the path I choose father, what will yours be?"

Powhatan looked at the settlers and warriors. The wind appeared and whirled around him as he thought about his daughter's words. He lifted his club and held it horizontally above his head.

"My daughter speaks with a wisdom beyond her years." He said to the warriors. "We've all come here with anger in our hearts, but she comes here with courage and understanding. If there is to be more killing, it will not start with me. Release him."

A warrior released John, and Pocahontas hugged John.

"Dad how..." I froze as I smelt relief on him instead of anger.

"It's about time, I thought you' be late." Steve said.

"Huh?" I said.

"Huh?" Harry said.

"HUH?" Hermione, Ron W, and most of the team echoed.

"What are you...?" I froze again as Steve released Harry. "You mean you were faking it? All right Mr. Smarty-Tail, what would you have done if I actually was late?"

Steve bent his club and it sproinged back into place as he let go.

"Rubber?" I laughed. "Why you little..."

We all laughed, even Harry. The settlers stared in shock.

"You're the Superwolves?" A settler cried.

See, they heard of us but weren't sure whether we were good or not because of us using magic. That's why Harry and Ron W's identities were kept a secret.

I walked to the edge of the cliff.

"This is wrong!" I said half-angrily half-sternly. "Just because the both of you are different doesn't mean that either of you is evil. Skin color and customs have nothing to do with who you are or who is in the right. As long as you accept others, you're good, no matter where you're from." I then took off my collar; Ratcliffe, Powhatan and the warriors were startled to find out that I'm 'white.' "I'm part Native American by the way, which is the **real** term for an Indian! But I am also part English and Spanish! If that isn't proof that different worlds can be friends than I don't know what is!" I added.

The other Superwolves and the team now knew why I had acted Native American-ish all this time, and some were actually a little amazed by it.

The Native Americans and settlers lowered their weapons as I spoke, and even looked as if they felt bad about almost killing each other. There was a silence...

"Now's our chance!" Ratcliffe suddenly spoke up. "Fire!"

Geez, wasn't he listening?

"No!" Thomas said.

"What?" Ratcliffe said, shocked.

"They let him go!"

"They don't want to fight!" Ben added. "Besides, that Superwolf is right, this is wrong!"

The settlers didn't know our names very well.

"It's a trick, don't you see?" Ratcliffe cried. "Fire!"

No one did. Ratcliffe at first brandished his sword at them, but he soon became unsettled and dropped his sword.

"Fine! I'll shoot at them myself!" He said, grabbing a gun from a settler.

He aimed the gun at Powhatan, but John intercepted the bullet!

"No!" Thomas, Harry, and Ron W cried.

John fell to the ground and Pocahontas kneeled next to him. Not needing my human form any more, I put my collar back on and growled at Ratcliffe, preparing to attack. I didn't need to.

"John!" Thomas cried. "You shot him!"

"He stepped right...right into it, it's his own fault!" Ratcliffe said sternly...but with a touch of nervousness.

The settlers took turns yelling at Ratcliffe:

"Smith was right all along...!"

"We never should have listened to you...!"

"Get the gun!"

"Traitors!" Ratcliffe cried.

The settlers ambushed him.

"How dare you!" Ratcliffe said angrily.

"Put him in chains..." Thomas ordered.

"I'll see you all hanged for this!" Ratcliffe threatened.

"...And gag him as well!"

During the commotion no one saw Voldemort, who was still in his black wolf form, disappearing for the forest nearby….


	8. A Greek Tragedy

Near the shore, the settlers were preparing to leave for London.

"Is he going to make it Thomas?" Ben asked.

John was near them lying on a stretcher. He fortunately hadn't been killed by the bullet, but he was badly wounded.

"The sooner he gets back to London the better." Thomas replied.

"Well, lets hope the wind is with him." Lon said.

"Is the ship ready yet?"

"Any minute now, just loading the last bit of 'cargo'." Ben smirked, thumbing at the bounded and gagged Ratcliffe as he said that.

"Ha! Demoted from Governor to cargo!" Kevin laughed.

Everyone else laughed too as Ratcliffe yelled angrily through his gag. Everyone except for Higgins that is.

"And he came so highly recommended." Higgins said sadly before sniffing a shuddering sigh.

"Say Chester, how about showing Ratcliffe what we think of him?" Wanda grinned

Chester grinned back, and pressed on his braces. A clock then popped out of Chester's braces and a bird popped in and out of the door with a couple of 'coo-coos'. This caused most of the team to stare at Chester, so he explained that he was tired have having to wear braces and had AJ modify his braces so that they could do gags like that. Ratcliffe glared at Chester and his coo-coo clock as the rowboat he was in rowed out of our sight.

"The ship's almost ready," Thomas said to John. "We better get you on board or we'll lose the tide."

Ben grabbed one end of the stretcher.

"Not yet." John said. "She said she'd be here."

"Look." Thomas said.

Pocahontas appeared with the rest of the tribe, carrying baskets of food. The settlers took their hats off, and Thomas approached Pocahontas.

"Going back is his only chance," He said. "He'll die if he stays here."

I wished the team or other Superwolves or I were allowed to heal John, but Boss contacted me earlier and forbid us from doing it without telling us why – he sometimes does that.

Pocahontas approached John, holding a pouch.

"Here," She said, handing him the pouch. "It's from Grandmother Willow's bark, it'll help with the pain."

"What pain?" John joked. "I've had worse pain than this." He winced. "I can't think of any right now." He added.

Powhatan approached John.

"You are always welcome among my people." He smiled, covering John with his cloak. "Thank you my brother."

Flit flew towards John and gently landed on his finger.

"I though you didn't like strangers." John said, half-teasing.

Flit chirped a shrug and flew to where Percy – wearing Native American attire – and Meeko – wearing Percy's collar – were. The three of them held up a familiar and fixed necklace.

"My mother's necklace." Pocahontas smiled before putting it on.

"See you Percy." John said, ruffling his fur again.

This time Percy actually seemed to like it.

Meeko brought out a biscuit, brushed it off, and handed it to John as a parting gift.

"Come with me?" John asked Pocahontas.

Pocahontas looked at her father.

"You must choose your own path." Powhatan said.

Pocahontas looked: on one side of her was her tribe, on the other side were settlers.

"I'm needed here." Pocahontas said.

"Then I'll stay with you." John said.

"No, you have to go back."

"But I can't leave you."

"You never will." Pocahontas replied gently. "No matter what happens I'll always be with you, forever."

John and Pocahontas kissed. Nakoma sighed back a cry as tears streamed down her face.

Ben and Lon carried John to a rowboat. The team and other Superwolves and I would have gone with the settlers but we had Voldemort to deal with first. We also would've had to deal with the Death Eaters who were posing as wolf tribe members, but they too had disappeared during Ratcliffe's capture.

"Good luck lad." Lon said.

"God speed John." Thomas said.

After all the rowboats reached the ship, the ship took off. Pocahontas and the rest of us ran to a nearby cliff. We all waved good-bye in Pocahontas's language, and John waved back from the ship. Then we all went back down and my friends and I separated ourselves from Pocahontas before heading back to the battlefield.

Suddenly, Harry intercepted an attacking wolf: Voldemort.

"Give it up Voldemort we know it's you and we'll defeat you like we defeated your clones!" Harry said.

Voldemort laughed.

_"Actually, I'm a clone too,"_ He said. _"And this time I'll defeat you!"_

He and Harry fought and fought. Unexpectedly, Voldemort whammed Harry into a tree! He then ran to Harry in order to finish him off, but then a deer knocked him out of the way: James!

"You leave my son alone!" James ordered.

Voldemort did, but only in order to fight James, and Sirius too since he joined in. Harry, not that badly hurt, got up after a few moments.

Suddenly, Voldemort knocked Sirius out of the way and whammed James into a tree!

_"I'm going to get rid of you once and for all!"_ Voldemort said determinedly to James.

"NOOO!" Harry cried, head-butting Voldemort.

Voldemort sailed through the air and crashed into some trees out of our sight!

"Apparently you inherited your dad's 'deer abilities'." Ron W said, amazed.

Harry was too amazed to reply. A few minutes later, we heard the sound of disapparating: Voldemort had left.

"How long have you and James been able to transform into animals?" Carl asked Sirius.

"Ever since we were in school," Sirius replied. "We had to because our friend Lupin is a werewolf and it was the only way we could be safe and keep him company at the same time."

"Safe?" Kit repeated.

"Werewolves are only dangerous to people." Hermione explained.

I healed James during this, but for some reason he didn't get up!

"James?" Lily said, worried.

We were all confused, until I thought of the only reason why he couldn't get up. In order to confirm it, I brought out my magic bag and reached into it. When I lifted my arm out of the bag, my friends saw that I had a crystal ball. After I turned it on, the crystal ball soon revealed and image...of the Disney Fates about to cut James's life string! I was shocked, this wasn't like the Fates at all!

Harry immediately disappeared magically, until we saw him in the crystal ball rescuing his dad's life string! When he came back, he flew into the air. The Fates also appeared in the air on a cloud...but they appeared by apparating! Mickey and I frowned suspiciously at this.

"Give us back that string or we'll cut yours!" The Fates threatened.

"NO!" Harry snapped back.

The rest of us started to run to Harry.

"One more step and we'll cut your life strings too!" The Fates threatened.

"You're bluffing!" Mickey said, half-shocked/half-defiant.

"No we're not!"

They weren't bluffing all right, the Fates had poofed **all** of our life strings into appearance above the Fates' heads...with scissors hovering dangerously near each one! Well, actually Casper was the only one without one since he's a ghost, but we were all so shocked – and more than a little nervous – that we all forgot that fact.

"Now what?" Lizzie asked me nervously through her teeth as we stood still and stiff.

"Back away...sloowly...back awaaay." I answered through my teeth.

We ended up backing away so far that a few of our friends were behind the Fates...which gave Sam and her fellow spies an idea. They leapt into the air, and used their rocket packs to somersault over the Fates' heads! When they landed back on the ground, we saw that they had some of the life strings in their hands! We cheered as they started to figure out which of us they had saved. Even though they were hard to identify at first glance upon closer inspection one could see tiny names written on them.

"Let see," Sam said, going through the strings in her hand. "I think I got Fu-Fu's, Sagwa's, Mickey's..."

"And I got Dongwa's and Sheegwa's." Clover added. "Oh, and I got yours and mine..."

"And I got..." Alex froze. "Hey guys, look!"

One of the strings in her hand glowed white!

"Well I know the Fates' system a little bit," Mickey said. "And they do have glowing strings which means immortality. However immortality strings are gold, not white."

None of us could figure it out, though two of us had an idea what a glowing white life string meant. Those two were I and...someone with a secret.

"Uh guys," Clover said, a little frozen with fear. "We missed Alex..."

The Fates were about to cut Alex's life string! Alex shut her eyes in fright, but then suddenly someone somersaulted over the Fates and grabbed Alex's life string just in time! That someone tumbled a little once he hit the ground, and when he stopped we saw that it was Danny!

"Looks like I owe you one." Alex smiled as Danny handed her life string to her.

"Actually I was repaying you." Danny smiled back.

"What?"

"When you and your fellow spies grabbed some of the strings I noticed you grabbing mine." Danny explained, still smiling.

Sam looked thoughtful – suspicious thoughtful – at that until she noticed me giving her a stern look. I knew she was thinking about that glowing white string and was trying to connect it with Danny.

"Say what's Harry doing?" Ed unexpectedly asked stupidly.

Harry was about to put a spell on his dad's life string, but unfortunately Ed's question not only directed our attention to Harry but the Fates attention as well!

"You did not just do that... YOU DID NOT JUST DO THAT!" Sarah yelled angrily, grabbing Ed by the throat and shaking his head roughly.

Don't worry everyone from the Eds' world are almost indestructible, they can even get hit with a house and not get killed. You see we were angry because earlier I sent a telepathic message to everyone saying that we were supposed to distract the Fates away from Harry.

The Fates had noticed that Harry was putting a spell on his dad's life string...and they prepared to cut Harry's!

"NO!" We cried.

Fu-Fu suddenly flew towards them in a desperate attempt to save Harry. He did grab it, but the Fates had cut the life string anyway! Harry suddenly died and started to fall! At that moment, James's string, glowing yellow now, immediately went into James's body and melted into it! The Fates disapparated as Fu-Fu, with Harry's life string in feet tumbled through the air...and smashed into a tree. He landed dazed on the ground.

"Clifford, catch Harry!" I ordered, holding my wand in the air.

Clifford leapt over the point of my wand and started to grow. Fortunately, Clifford did catch Harry on his back. The rest of us rushed over to Fu-Fu, and saw that he had half a life string in each foot.

"Are you all right Fu-Fu?" Sagwa asked, concerned.

Even though Fu-Fu was dazed he was able to recollect what happened.

"I almost saved him...I wasn't fast enough..." Fu-Fu whimpered.

"Hey at least you have his string, maybe one of the Superwolves can reattach the pieces." Dongwa said. "We're glad you're all right though, that was one of your worst crashes."

"I don't need confirmation on that one." Fu-Fu muttered, rubbing his nose.

We then quickly went over to Harry, who had landed safely on the ground thanks to Clifford. Almost everyone was shocked about how large Clifford was, he was as big as a house!

"Er...interesting growth spell." Jade said.

"Actually it was more of a 'return to normal' spell." Cleo grinned.

Everyone except for T-Bone and I froze.

"He isn't really that size...is he?" Molly said.

"Yup." T-Bone and I grinned.

Everyone else was speechless, but the Potters, Sirius, Ron W, and Hermione didn't remain that way as long as the others. They ran over to Harry and sobbed.

"Oh Harry no." Ron W sobbed.

Mickey and I exchanged knowing glances.

"Okay everyone into Rip we've got to get moving." I ordered, shrinking Clifford again. "Jenny put Harry into his compartment I'll be there in a few seconds."

Jenny obeyed and left.

"You seem calm about this." Hermione said bitterly.

"I am upset about this but we still have Voldemort to take care of," I argued gently. "Don't worry everything will be fine."

"Where're we going?" Patrick asked.

"To Ancient Greece." I answered.

"ANCIENT GREECE?" Everyone except for Mickey echoed.

"That's where the Fates live and we have to save them!" Mickey said determinedly.

"Save those rotten...?" Billy started to say.

"Guys those weren't the real Fates at all!" Mickey said angrily.

"WHAT?" Everyone echoed.

"Those Fates belong in the Disney Universe remember? Mickey and I both know them really well." I explained. "And I'll tell you one thing about them, they can't apparate or disapparate! I also noticed through x-ray vision that they weren't floating on a cloud, they were riding broomsticks and the Fates don't need to use them either!"

"That's right!" Mickey agreed. "Since we know that the Death Eaters were here you can bet that they were the Fates the whole time! They put on those disguises after they disappeared earlier, and Voldemort has the real ones tied up and held captive!"

"Well then lets go!" James ordered.

"Wait a minute," Sirius said. "Miranda you never explained what Harry did to James's life string."

"Oh right," I agreed. "What Harry did was a spell so that the Fates can never cut his string again. Your string is now in your body, James. Boss taught us that spell for an emergency but not even I though it'd apply to this."

"Does that mean he's immortal?" Double-Dee asked.

Everyone either rolled his or her eyes or facepalmed.

"Of course not." I said almost exasperatedly. "He can still die of old age, or get hit by a car or a bullet or…."

"Uh Miranda," Lily interrupted. "We get it."

"Sorry."

I put a freezing charm on Harry as we reached Rip. We didn't have to re-explain what was happening to Jenny since she overheard us with her radar. We quickly got into our compartments, and Rip started to rise into the air as a portal opened, but Pocahontas suddenly came by.

"Hi!" She said to me. "I was wondering if you and your friends wanted to spend the night at the village."

"Sorry not right away." I apologized. "We have a little business to deal with."

Pocahontas looked disappointed. Fortunately I got an idea.

"Although…." I continued. "We might not finish until late so we can sleep over here when we get back, we'll need a very good rest before moving on to the next Adventure."

Pocahontas smiled.

"Gotta go," I smiled. "Bye Pocahontas!"

Hermione, Ron W, and the rest of the team said bye back as Pocahontas waved bye to us.


	9. Traveling Through the Hercules World

Rip went through the portal and immediately ended up high in the sky: Ancient Greece. A few friends looked very excited to be here.

"Oh boy Ancient Greece!" Rudy said, excited.

"I wish we had more time here so that we can explore." Jimmy N agreed.

"Don't worry you guys will see some sights," I smiled. "We have a long journey ahead of us."

"Wait a minute." Hermione said. "Wouldn't that give Voldemort time to ambush us or something? I mean we heard him disapparating earlier and if the Death Eaters are here then it's obvious that he's here too."

"Yes he is here." I smiled. "But he doesn't expect us 'til later."

"Huh?" Hermione said, confused. "Wouldn't coming here right away be obvious?"

"Exactly." I replied. "He thinks were going to trick him by arriving later but instead…."

"We'll actually trick him by arriving now." AJ laughed.

"A bloody brilliant strategy General." Ron W teased, saluting me.

He was teasing me in good humor about coming up with a strategy for him. After all he's the strategist. I chuckled.

"Just a little thing I've learned from being a double agent for the Kids Next Door." I replied, grinning. "'Think like the enemy'."

"Very clever." Hermione smiled without any form of teasing.

We soon passed the clouds and neared a town.

"Uh Miranda." Timmy said. "Even I know that the Fates don't live in a town like that."

"You're right," I agreed. "But this town, Thebes to be precise, is on the road to the Fates' second home which is most known to me and Mickey. We haven't even been to the Fates' real home before. A friend of Mickey's and mine does most of his work here."

"What's his name?" Jimmy E asked.

"I'll give you a hint." Mickey said. "Thebes is the town with the most trouble. 'Town of trouble' is what the folks around here nicknamed it."

"Well that obviously means that a hero works there." Wanda thought aloud.

Since there are so many Greek/Roman heroes, it took a while before someone finally came up with the answer.

"Hercules!" Velma said. "The friend is Hercules."

"You got it." I replied. "I thought we could take a moment to say hi before moving on."

You can bet everyone was excited to meet the most famous Greek/Roman hero ever known. We landed on a road in the town and Rip switched from flying to driving. As we moved on my friends noticed that none of the townspeople stared at us, though many waved to me and Mickey. The obvious answer for that was that Mickey and I have already been through here so we weren't new to the townspeople, and if you guessed that you were right. We soon reached a crosswalk.

"How will we know when to cross?" Patrick asked.

"Look to your left." I smiled.

Everyone did and saw a man standing near the curb holding an urn in his hand. The image on the urn was a red hand, familiar looking to those who lived in the time of cars – not counting automobiles of course.

"An ancient stoplight." Cosmo realized.

"Wow that's cool." Jonny agreed.

"The history books never mentioned this." Jimmy N mused. "But of course every World is different."

The stoplight urn switched to a green walking person and we moved on. We soon reached a square that was almost empty except for a group near a low oval well. I think it was an ancient version of a restroom sink or something, but I've never really been sure.

"Boy Hercules's popularity reached the skies." Ron S smiled, apparently joking.

"What in the world made you say that?" Kim asked.

"Take a look up there." He said, pointing up and to our right.

The rest of us grinned as we saw what he was pointing at: there was Hercules's statue in plain sight and it indeed looked as if it reached the sky. At that moment the group near the well ran over to us, and looked very happy to see us. I recognized the people in the group immediately.

"Apparently Hercules isn't here after all." I half-muttered to the others. "Hercules isn't here is he?" I asked knowingly the group as they reached us.

They immediately almost looked disappointed.

"Er…no." The largest guy said.

"You're not here to substitute for him are you?" One guy who looked almost completely burnt and carrying a gray and bedraggled cat asked.

"Sorry no," I replied. "Where is Hercules?"

"He and his wife Meg are on a picnic with Pegasus and Phil." A sort of plump woman answered. (She's the one who mentioned the flood in the movie.)

"Oh. Oh well." I shrugged.

"S-s-so where a-are you guys h-heading?" A woman holding a cracked urn stammered.

This was caused by the fact that she was shaking, she still hasn't gotten over her fear of earthquakes.

"We're going to…MMMPH!" Mickey had just clapped a hand over Snap's mouth.

"It's just a little business," I answered. "Nothing for you guys to worry about. Well, we've got to get going."

The team and other Superwolves and I left. Mickey didn't remove his hand from Snap until we were out of earshot of the group…who are probably sounding familiar to you guys. If not, here's a hint: think of the people Hercules encountered just before his first real heroic act.

"What did you do that for?" Snap asked Mickey bitterly after Mickey removed his hand.

"The last thing those people need is the knowledge that Voldemort and the Death Eaters are here." Mickey replied. "They freak out at the slightest thing. I mean if they knew that even just the Death Eaters were here they'd leave the country!"

"Okay I wouldn't really blame them for that," Ron W said. "But that's still dramatizing it."

"You don't know them." I pointed out. "Over a year ago they dealt with a fire, flood, and an earthquake before Hercules showed up. And this was one after the other too, you can even still see the effect it had on some of them."

Remembering the burnt looking man and the shaking woman, everyone nodded.

"And then the large man suddenly decided to move to Sparta after one little locust arrived," I continued. "Fortunately Hercules arrived at that point."

I do visit this World often, just not enough to memorize everyone's names.

Everyone rolled his or her eyes at the locust detail. After a few seconds, Lupin suddenly looked thoughtful.

"Did one of those disasters cause that large man to lose his tooth?" He asked. "I noticed he was missing one."

"Actually that was from insulting Phil." I smiled.

"Yeah," Mickey chuckled. "Never get a satyr angry."

"Satyr?" Kaya repeated.

"That's a man with goat legs and horns." Velma explained. "So how did that man insult him?"

"Phil's a hero trainer," I explained. "So all that man had to do was tease him about the last failed hero he trained: Achilles."

"Don't tell us," Jimmy N smiled. "Someone hit Achilles' heel."

"Yup." I smiled. "Er…well it was specifically 'barely a nick' but yeah."

The team and I fell silent for a long while, enjoying the scenery, until we came to a fork in the road. Make that many forks, there were so many roads that we could barely count them all. I frowned.

"So which way?" Chester asked.

"I'm not sure," I said. "There weren't that many roads the last time I came through here, there were only five."

"Goddard analyze," Jimmy N ordered. "Data name: number of roads."

Goddard did, and the amount soon appeared on his screen.

"According to Goddard there really are only five roads!" Jimmy N said, shocked.

"A hologram, I think Voldemort set this up," Hermione frowned. "Well Miranda what do you have to say to this?"

"I did not miss-plan." I snapped. "Voldemort must have set this up only as a precaution."

"Well let's go." Ed said.

"Knowing Voldemort set this up that's a stupid idea!" Kevin snapped.

"Kevin's right," I agreed, picking up a nearby rock. "Watch this."

I tossed the rock towards the side, which immediately disintegrated as soon as it hit the hologram, leaving a temporary burn behind!

"That's what would have happened to us if we went through." I added.

Everyone almost understandably looked pale.

"Way to go," Jonny said dryly to Ed. "First you cause Harry's death and now you almost cause ours!"

"What's wrong with you Eds?" Nazz added.

"Calm down, I know a way out." I said.

"I hope so because I've never dealt with holograms before." Ron W added.

"Actually I haven't either," I said. "But I've seen a group deal with one in a comic book, and what they did to escape was to use someone the enemy never knew about, and that someone was able to lead them the right way. Magic holograms like these only work for the ones the enemy intends it to."

"Well you can't use Jasmine," Hermione pointed out. "Voldemort already knows about her."

"I know," I chuckled. "I saw her attack Voldemort when I re-watched the last Adventure. But Voldemort doesn't know about my other pets." I got off Rip and opened the seat. "Early!" I called.

A robin flew out of the opening and landed gently on Rip's left handle.

"Hello everyone." Early smiled.

I got back on Rip as the others said "Hi." back. They were used to my talking pets by now.

"Go a little to the left, a little more…." Early kept on directing me until we made it through the other side unharmed. "…. Perfect! You can take it from here." Early finished.

I let Early back into my compartment as the others thanked her and waved bye. We pressed on for a really long time, until Shaggy noticed a foreboding forest.

"L-like, we a-aren't going into that f-f-f-forest, are we?" Shaggy stammered.

"No branching roads to take." I pointed out. "Don't worry I've been in there before, it's safe."

"We'll take your word for that." James replied.

We kept on, until we reached a clearing near the forests, one on each side of the road. The team and other Superwolves noticed that the forest on the right did not look as spooky and, well, Halloween-y as the one on the left. I stopped Rip.

"Six o'clock." I said, getting off Rip. "Time to break for dinner."

You're probably wondering how Rip can keep time when we move through different Worlds. Well, Rip can immediately change his clock to suit the World we're in, or keep it to the one we were previously at. In this case he left it at the Pocahontas World setting because that's the clock we were using for this Adventure. In this world it was probably more like noon or something, at least according to the position of the sun.

Suddenly we heard "Hello!" coming from far down the clearing to our right. We looked there…and saw Hercules, Meg, Phil and Pegasus! This Adventure was taking place a year after the movie, so Hercules and Meg were already married and were even expecting a child. Most of the team couldn't see this though since it was early, but since Mickey and I visit this World now and then we and Rip already knew.

Rip let loose our food carpet – which gives us food the same way that the tables in the Great Hall at Hogwarts does – and we went over to them. Rip, however, stayed on the road. The carpet stooped right in front of the food Hercules and his friends were eating and revealed everyone's favorite foods.

As we ate we talked, and found out that Pegasus led Hercules and his friends there as if he knew to expect something. Apparently he had a feeling we would show up, and I guessed that the Horse Stone God had a 'hoof' in that. Everyone else agreed. Then we told Hercules and the others what we were doing and he offered to help. I explained that he might be helpful and he might not be, but whichever it was he still wouldn't be able to come without a compartment to ride in. At that point a new compartment appeared in the back of the others. Guessing that Boss wanted Hercules to join I agreed to let him come.

"Say Miranda?" Hercules asked. "Did I thank you for the lion skin you gave me long ago?"

"You did." I smiled.

"Well I'll have to thank you again because I can't use it anymore, the old portrait painter quit and the new one has never wanted it in his paintings. I've been carrying it – except on hero missions – hoping to get a chance to give it back to you."

"You keep it anyway," I smiled. "It's of no use to me and the lions related to him will never want it back. You can now use it for a throw rug."

"I can't, it's got paint on it remember?" Hercules said, glancing at Phil.

Phil grinned sheepishly.

"Oh right, I forgot." I said. "Well then maybe you can use the un-painted parts for clothing or something.

"Okay." Hercules smiled.

"Lion skin?" Eliza said, shocked. "Miranda you hate taxidermy as much as I do!"

"I know," I laughed. "I didn't kill the lion he was killed by hyenas."

"Hyenas?" Tintin repeated, suspicious.

Hercules took the lion skin out of a bag, and everyone who was drinking something spat it out in shock.

"That's Scar!" Haddock cried.

"You got it." I smiled. "Hercules needed a lion skin for a portrait so I thought I'd do him a favor and put Scar to use for once in his life at the same time."

"So you give the skin to Hercules," Hermione said. "But what did you do with the bones?"

"There weren't any."

"Huh?" Hermione said.

"Hyenas eat bones." Eliza explained.

You can bet everyone didn't look comfortable with that fact, especially Grim.

They then noticed the paint covering Scar's face and asked how it got on him. This lead to Hercules explaining about trying to restore his godhood so that they could understand why he stopped holding still for his portrait – which is done on urns in this World – and caused the painter to give up, mess up the painting, and storm out. Phil of course tried to tell him to calm down, but the painter responded by hitting Phil in the face with his palette. Everyone chuckled at how Phil's paint covered face was described – like a clown – and the explanation ended with Phil wiping the paint off his face and onto Scar.

"Say Hercules," Penny P said. "Did you ever restore your godhood?"

"Actually I did," Hercules replied. "But I decided to stay on Earth with Meg."

He continued the rest of his story, ending with Zeus creating a constellation of him since that was part of Phil's previous dream.

Suddenly, Grim looked as if he saw a ghost – well, that doesn't work very well considering he's seen worse supernaturals then that but whatever.

"Uh Miranda," He said. "I don't think using Scar's skin like that was a good idea."

Those on the same side of the carpet as him, the ones facing the forest, agreed according to their expressions.

"Why?" I asked, confused.

"Look behind you." Billy pointed.

I did, and saw the ghost of Scar glaring right at me! Instead of being scared however, I calmly went back to eating. Scar started making scary faces behind my back, but that didn't work either.

"Do you mind? I'm eating here!" I snapped at him.

I then noticed that the other Superwolves and the team, as well as Hercules and his friends, looked very confused about my lack of fright.

"The ghosts in The Lion King World are just like clouds, they can't hurt you." I explained, smiling.

Understanding, and relieved, the team and Hercules and his friends went back to eating too. Even though Scar couldn't hurt us, he still tried to swipe at me, which was a little annoying since his paws went right through me. Shaggy excused himself and walked over to Rip – but not before saving his 'Shaggerific-sandwich' from Scooby. Rip, after Shaggy said something, brought out a phone, an old-fashioned French telephone to be exact. As a matter of fact it was the same telephone Shaggy used near the end of the Beauty and the Beast Adventure. Shaggy started dialing, and after a few seconds started talking into the phone.

"Miranda," Hermione said. "You live in the twenty-first century what's with the old-fashioned telephone?"

"You'll see." I smiled. "I only use this phone to call three particular friends."

"…. Can you come right over?" Shaggy finished into the phone.

"Why coitainly pal." Freako replied, suddenly coming through the cord and out the mouthpiece!

Freako then reached into the mouthpiece and pulled out Shreako by the arm.

"Merci monsieur." Shreako joked.

"What's this 'merci monsieur' stuff?" Freako demanded.

"This is a French telephone *nyuk-nyuk* amusin' huh?"

"Yeah, real snappy." Freako agreed sarcastically. "Hey Meako, what's keepin' ya?" He called into the mouthpiece.

"*Woo-woo-woo* I'm stuck." A lump in the phone cord answered.

"Well I'll 'un-stuck' ya." Freako replied, pulling a mallet out of nowhere and hitting the phone cord behind the lump.

Meako sailed out of the phone, but fortunately Shaggy caught him. A few people laughed, especially me.

"You installed that phone just for that purpose didn't you?" Hermione smirked, a little amused.

"Well that routine has always managed to make me laugh." I replied.

"Sheesh." Scrappy said. "They seem to like redoing conversations, I mean that's the second time that they've done that so far as we know."

"Comedians usually have favorite routines or gimmicks." I explained. "Take Abbot and Costello, they did the 'Who's on First' routine even in movies and on their TV shows. It's their most famous one."

Meako rejoined his brothers and both he and Shreako faced Freako so that their backs faced us.

"Looks like we have a poachin' job to do Boo Brothers." Freako joked.

The team doesn't approve of the term, but of course this wasn't real poaching so they didn't say anything.

"Aw man, can't we have 'im hard-boiled?" Shreako joked.

"Or howzabout scrambled!" Freako retorted, whamming Shreako's head into his body so that he appeared headless.

Meako pulled Shreako's head back up.

"Thank you." Shreako said to Meako.

"Okay Boo Brothers, attention!" Freako ordered.

Shreako and Meako stood straight and stiff.

"Aboouut face!" Freako ordered.

Meako turned around but Shreako didn't.

"What about my face?" Shreako joked.

"It's facin' the wrong way that's what!" Freako retorted, pulling Shreako's face and letting go so that Shreako's face snapped back.

"Yow ow!" Shreako cried, grabbing his face.

"Let's go!" Freako ordered, twisting Shreako around so that his face and legs were facing opposite sides. "Hut! Hut! Hut! Hut!"

Freako marched as Shreako's top half followed him…but not his lower half. Suddenly noticing that Shreako's legs fell behind Freako flew back to them.

"Will you come on?" Freako cried, annoyed, as he grabbed Shreako's legs and moved them towards Shreako's top half.

The team and other Superwolves and I laughed again, even more than we did last time. Hercules, Meg, Phil, and Pegasus were amused too.

Shreako and Meako marched so that they had their backs facing the forest, waiting like soldiers. Freako stayed behind a little so that he could survey the situation. Scar, obviously not wanting to be captured, started running past Shreako and Meako.

"Okay Boo Brothers, grab that villain-ghost!" Freako ordered.

"Aye-aye Freako!" Shreako and Meako replied, saluting.

Scar suddenly ran the other way, startling Meako. Meako quickly shook his head and jabbed it in Scar's new running direction…which accidentally resulted in his head going through Shreako's body.

"Don't do that!" Shreako laughed; Shreako is **very** ticklish.

"Sorry." Meako replied sheepishly, pulling his head free.

Scar started running back towards Freako, so Meako pulled a rope out of his hat and he and Shreako lassoed Scar. However Scar was so strong that he not only pulled Meako with him but also Shreako as well. Freako stood in front of them with a large net ready.

"Okay boys, I got 'im, I got 'im!" Freako said.

Wrong, Scar got Freako by running into the net and pulling Freako along.

Scar continued on for quite a while before turning back, and when he did he soon caused Shreako to hit a branch. Getting an idea, Shreako took the rope and tied it around the tree that the branch was connected to. The rope soon tightened, and the jolt caused Freako and his net to fly off as well as causing Scar to fall over backwards. Grabbing extra ropes out of their hats, the Boo Brothers started tying Scar up, causing all of them to spin really fast in a whirl of color. Shreako suddenly stopped tying and flew out of the whirl of color. Confused, Freako flew out as well.

"Look the Eiffel Tower! *Nyuk-nyuk-nyuk*!" Shreako joked.

He brought his hands apart and sure enough there was the Eiffel Tower made out of his rope between his hands.

Freako grabbed the rope and started twisting it. He then used it as a whip on Shreako's face. Once again, Shreako grabbed his face and cried in pain.

"Now quit messing around and get him tied up!" Freako ordered, tossing Shreako back the rope.

"Ah, lowbrow." Shreako retorted as he and Freako went back to tying Scar up.

Unfortunately, Shreako and Meako got a little over excited and tied up Freako by mistake.

"Not me ya ding-a-lings him!" Freako said angrily.

Shreako and Meako sheepishly untied him. Fortunately, Scar was too dizzy from the Boo Brothers attempts to make a break for it so they were able to restart without trouble.

"Come on get it right this time ya wackos!" Freako snapped.

This time he stayed out of the tying and stuck to supervising:

"That's right, now do some square knots, then some granny knots…."

"I can't." Shreako said, stopping again.

"Why not?" Freako said, annoyed.

"Because my granny never taught me how to tie knots!" Shreako cracked up at his joke.

"Speaking of 'knots'." Freako said to us through his teeth, pointing at Shreako.

"I got a kick out of that!" Shreako laughed, resting in the air.

"Well get a kick out of this!" Freako retorted, mushing Shreako into a ball shape and kicking him into the forest behind us.

Shreako started bouncing off the trees as he disappeared into the forest. At this point, Meako finished tying up Scar.

"Good work, now I'll need the golf clubs you borrowed." Freako said to Meako.

Meako suddenly looked nervous for some reason, but he started searching in his hat anyways.

"Doggone…. Where is that…?" Meako muttered to himself.

Still searching, he resorted to flying into his hat and tossing out some of his stuff. Mallets, chains, bowling balls, anchors, even a skull or two flew out of his hat.

"Here it is!" Meako said, flying back up with a set of golf clubs.

Freako took his clubs and looked at each one: not only were there only three left, but also two of them were busted.

"What happened?" Freako asked Meako sternly.

"I had trouble with my slicing." Meako replied sheepishly.

"Never mind. We'll just pick up some new ones from the golf course." Freako said, taking the un-busted one.

"Pick up clubs from the golf course? Not a sports shop?" Cosmo said, confused.

"You know how frustrated golfers toss away their golf clubs? I think that's what he meant." I explained.

"Isn't that stealing?" Patrick asked.

"Considering that the golfers abandoned the clubs they toss away I doubt it." I smiled. " Besides, it's not like the Boo Brothers can just walk into a store and buy some."

Everyone agreed to that, after all a lot of people – even adults – are just automatically scared of ghosts. Not noticing that Shreako had come back, Freako prepared to use the club on Scar.

"Fore!" Freako called.

"Four what?" Shreako joked from behind Freako, interrupting his swing.

"Four clubs!" Freako retorted.

At that he grabbed Shreako and flapped him into a golf club shape before using him to hit Scar. This dazed Shreako.

"Say," Spongebob said. "What's he aiming at?"

His questioned was answered as we watched Scar sail through the air and fall down a hole. No ordinary hole unfortunately, this hole was colored with hypnotic red, orange, and yellow swirls! Flames and flares shot out of the hole and singed the grass! I fortunately was able to ignore the hypnotic effects but I noticed that they had almost gotten Herimone, Ron W, the team, and Hercules and his friends! That or they were just frozen with fear, but either way I knew the portal had to be gotten rid of. Fortunately Rip noticed and had the exact same thought. He quickly unleashed a hose and drenched the portal, taking care not to hit the Boo Brothers who were fortunately too far away to be affected. The portal immediately melted away in a puff of steam.

Unfortunately, the team and Hercules and his friends seemed to be stuck in a daze. I quickly put on earmuffs, and knowing what to do Rip brought out an air horn. Rip used a mechanical arm to press the button and the blare woke up those who were dazed. As they recovered from the sound, I noticed that some of them were more affected than others – which included Tintin and Rudy – because they not only looked pale but also seemed ready to faint.

"Wh-what was that?" Kaya asked, slightly dazed.

"That was the portal to Hell." I said calmly but seriously.

Everyone looked so shocked that I almost started to believe that nonsense about your face freezing if you make a face for too long.

"It's all right guys, it's over." I said, snapping everyone out of their shocked state. "Let's forget about it and…." I stopped because I noticed Shreako whispering something to Freako.

Following my gaze, the team and Hercules and his friends also watched as Freako disappeared into the forest.

"SCRAM YA SNEAK!" Freako's voice called out of the forest.

We then heard a cry of fright and the sound of someone disapparating.

"What a creep." Freako added as he left the forest; then he noticed us staring at him. "Death Eater, don't worry I got rid of him." He explained.

Realizing that the Death Eater was a spy we sighed with relief and thanked Freako for scaring him away. Good thing Voldemort doesn't know about the Boo Brothers. The Boo Brothers left for home as we all said good-bye to them.

Then we started talking about different subjects and soon the conversation led to Kids Next Door related subjects.

"I've been thinking," Jackie said. "Since Father is made up of fire in a way haven't you tried weakening him with ice weapons?."

My fellow operatives first looked startled about an adult suggesting that. Then their expression changed to sadness.

"We did try using ice cream and other operatives have tried ice weapons but they only worked temporarily," Numbuh One explained. "He just can't be stopped."

"But what about his big plan?" Uncle pointed out. "Something has to be done before his plan is put into operation."

"We know but there's nothing we can do," Numbuh Five said. "Except for figuring out how to stop the device from ever being built but…say, Numbuh K9 do you think you could take care of that?"

"Wish I could but Father's kept his death machine plans locked up and hidden." I explained, obviously not happy with this. "I'm planning to send a drone to spy on him and his mansion but first Jack needs to build one that can go through walls. Fortunately drones don't take Jack a long time to build so he can be done long before Father makes a good head start on his machine. Unfortunately according to the regular drone I already have there Father has finished the plans and is planning to get all the supplies he needs pretty soon."

"What about that antidote of his ancestors?" Numbuh Two suggested. "Maybe you can do something about that."

"Don't worry about that." I smiled. "That's not a desperate-causing situation at the moment. And as soon as I get the plans I'll destroy them."

"But wouldn't he just 're-invent' the machine again?" Hermione pointed out.

"Not if we kill him first." I replied.

"Oh no!" Numbuh Four said. "No one can kill Father without getting himself or herself killed! Not a single weapon works on him, and if you attempt to choke him or something like that you'll be a pile of ashes before you can reach his throat!"

"An ordinary operative yes," I agreed. "But what about a 'super' operative?"

A few friends thought about that for a while.

"Wait…no…. Numbuh K9 you're not seriously thinking of…?" Numbuh One began.

"Me?" I finished. "Yes, I'm planning to kill Father myself."

A whole bunch of my friends started to try to talk me out of it. Those that didn't looked shocked looked almost closed to tears.

"Quiet everyone!" I ordered; I only used that tone because I knew it was the only way to shush them. "There is no way you can talk me out of this, I already made up my mind long ago. Besides, with my Superwolf powers I'll be more likely to kill Father before I die than you five or any other operative would. I doubt I'll die anyways, it's not like Boss would let me."

"Does Boss…know about this?" Ron W asked.

"Of course…and he agrees it's a good idea."

At that the team gave up on arguing with me, they knew if Boss was going to let me do it then there was no way out. I noticed that Numbuh Three almost looked ready to cry though so I comfortingly smiled at her.

"Numbuh Three don't worry," I said gently. "I'll be fine."

Numbuh Three didn't cry but she still looked sad. So did everyone else for that matter.

"Numbuh K9," Lizzie said. "When are you planning to kill Father?"

"Right after all of these Adventures are over." I replied. "That'll only be another year or so for the four of us since we'll have to break for Hogwarts now and then. That won't be a problem for you guys anyways since not much time will pass between the Adventures for you. And I'll bet you Father'll even secretly apply the antidote to himself early without the other villains knowing."

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Besides," I continued. "Father will kill me – or at least try to kill me – if he finds out about my spying against him anyway."

"Wasn't Numbuh 274 supposed to kill Destructo and Mega in order to prevent that?" Numbuh Four asked.

A.N No one wanted to bring up the subject with Numbuh 274 during the Beauty and the Beast Adventure so they didn't ask him.

"He already has," I explained. "But I'm not a good actress and soon I'll crack and slip up. I won't be able to pretend to be on his side much longer, and if I do I'll go crazy! I just can't handle it, two years is already too long for me."

"You are a good actress Miranda…." Hermione began.

"No I'm not!" I interrupted. "A good actress or actor would be able to play an enemy – a villain or badguy – without feeling bad about it. When I have to it…hurts, it really hurts. I always feel a sharp pain. Fortunately my dad introducing me to old-time comedy has built up my sense of humor, but even fake-laughing at an anti-kid joke hurts. And now I have to worry about what Numbuh 362 and the other operatives will do to me thanks to a certain someone…." Close to tears, I stopped to take a bite of a cheeseburger.

"I know you have been dreading getting decommissioned all this time and I'm sorry I caused that." Hermione said. "But you should've told Ron, Harry, and I about what you were doing for the Kids Next Door in the first place."

"What and get myself killed?" I snapped.

"Are you crazy?" Numbuh Five added.

"Just because I'm a teenager doesn't mean that I'd join Father's side!" Hermione said angrily.

"No but you just don't understand. I'm under a lot pressure from both sides." I said. "I've been worrying about being decommissioned or Father killing me before I can kill him the whole time. Though to be perfectly honest I'd rather be dead with my memories than alive without them. And about telling you guys about my being a double agent it's not you it's the risk of someone eavesdropping."

"But how can there…oh you mean Jojo." Hermione realized.

"Yes, I asked Boss about Jojo moving into a different World and it turns out that it's more than that. Jojo has been moving between many Worlds in order to keep from being found." I explained. "However I did find out from Boss that Father has helped Jojo into hiding in the Kids Next Door World. Jojo isn't quite sure whether I've succeeded in being a double agent yet, but he's waiting to find out before exposing me. He's also not a good fighter, so he'll tell Father about me after he's been trained in fighting and after he finds out. That way once he's learned how to fight he can tell Father…and then help him kill me. This way he can be backup just in case if Father fails to kill me. So it's a good idea to make sure that he won't find out, if he does he'll speed up his training and Father'll try to kill me before I'm ready."

"You really think Jojo'll…he wouldn't…." Tuck stammered.

"He's that evil." I replied. "Luckily it'll take a long time before he'll be finished with his training if he never finds out."

"So, Numbuh 274 has already killed Destructo and Mega?" Stitch asked, changing the subject. "When, how?"

"He borrowed poison from Jack and applied it to the coffee in his ex-parent's house before sneaking away that same night." Sirius explained. "He did it that night after both he and Destructo and Mega returned to their World after dealing with us."

"How did you know that?" Daphne asked.

"He moved into the rooms above Jack's lab where the three of us are living now." James explained. "And according to Miranda's drone the other villains buried both Destructo and Mega the day after…and haven't found out who killed them yet."

"Wait a minute…." Hermione cut in. "Jack has poison?"

"Yeah," I smiled. "One of each kind. Not only did we know that they would come in handy but Jack needed them to help with his advanced bezoar potion."

"Oh."


	10. The Underworld

Soon finished with both dinner and dessert, the team and other Superwolves and I went back to Rip. Hercules of course joined us and Meg and Phil left on Pegasus to return to their homes.

We turned the corner towards the forest to the left, and the sight of it immediately spooked the other Superwolves and the team. It was a traditional Halloween forest: dark, gloomy, with barren trees and bushes and no sign of life.

"Oh no, like, not a haunted forest," Shaggy moaned. "They always lead to haunted buildings."

"Uh, Shaggy," Hercules said. "We don't have haunted buildings in this World."

"Like, still, I'm not to happy about this."

"Relax, like I've said before, it's safe." I said.

At that moment a flock of bats, which were apparently awake because of the darkness of both forests, flew near the haunted forest…freaked out and zipped away in the opposite direction!

"Why did they react like that?" Brock asked.

"Because n-none of us should go in!" Fu-Fu suddenly cried.

Startled, we turned and saw him shivering with complete terror. The other animals too were nervous, but not as freaked out as Fu-Fu.

"Look, we have to go through here anyway and I am **not** leaving anyone behind!" I said a little sternly.

"I don't know, shouldn't we follow Fu-Fu's instinct?" Darwin said. "I mean I'm not too comfortable about going in there either."

"**You** prefer to stay in the comvee instead of going outside at all you know." Eliza pointed out smiling.

Darwin gave Eliza an amused-yet-annoyed smirk and remained quiet after that.

I automatically turned to domes on, even though I didn't need too, and prepared to go through, when suddenly what sounded like banging started. I turned around, and noticed that it was coming from a compartment filled with blue misty smoke!

"Danny!" I said.

Rip immediately opened Danny's compartment and sure enough, as the smoke disappeared, Danny sat there coughing.

"It's about time I almost choked here!" Danny said angrily.

"Sorry, I forgot." I said sheepishly.

"Er…is that stuff coming out of your mouth?" Ash asked Danny, looking a little grossed out.

"Yeah, it's a ghost sensor." Danny explained. "Boy it never reacted like this before, there must be a lot of ghosts…oh."

Danny wasn't the only one who froze at that, the other Superwolves and the rest of the team realized that the forest was full of ghosts! Shaggy and Scooby immediately zipped out of their compartment and went behind us, their backs turned to us.

"Like no way are we going in there!" Shaggy said.

"Ro ray, ro!" Scooby agreed. "Ri refuse!"

"Thanks guys." Casper said sarcastically. "That's really nice."

"Rorry rut re rave ra ratural rear rof rhosts."

"Perfect." I muttered under my breath. "Look for the third time that forest is not dangerous!"

"Like, we don't care!" Shaggy said.

"Now what?" Rip asked me.

"We'll take care of them later," I replied. "First we better lower Danny's ghost sensor so that he doesn't get choked again."

"You can do that?" Danny asked, glancing at Sam.

Fortunately Sam wasn't trying to figure anything out for once so Danny looked back at me.

"Thanks to Boss," I answered. "Hang on while I get the potion from Jack."

I went into my compartment and a couple of minutes passed before I came back. When I did I ran up in a burst of fright and quickly shut the door! A few seconds later an explosion of smoke suddenly burst opened the door!

"Any casualties Jack?" I called down after the smoked cleared.

"I'm a little dazed but I'll be fine!" Jack called back.

I did one of those cartoony reactions that meant: "Cut it out.".

"Nice try Jack but you **can't** get dazed!" I called down. "I was referring to the lab!"

"I know, I was joking!" Jack laughed, coming up. "The lab isn't too bad, Computer and I will be able to fix it up without your help."

"Oh well that's good then," I said. "So what number try was this again?"

"Twenty," Jack said without any amusement. "Nineteen more to go."

"Hold it," Ron W interrupted. "What is going on here?"

"Oh right sorry." I said before explaining: "You know how I said not to worry about Father's antidote? That's because I've already gotten a hold of it and Jack is now working on altering it."

Quite a lot of people, including my fellow operatives obviously, looked ecstatic.

"Altering it?" Brad asked. "To do what?"

"To allow kids to grow up while still remaining kids inside." Jack smiled.

That got our friends, mostly my fellow operatives, to become very excited, but then Tuck grew quiet.

"Why not just make it so that kids remain kids all over?" He asked.

"Because that wouldn't be fair to the kid-friendly-adults that already exist." I explained.

The other Superwolves and the team had to nod in agreement.

"So how long have you been working on this alternate antidote?" AJ asked.

"Since…since the June after I became a Superwolf and joined the Kids Next Door." I explained. "I joined the Kids Next Door in early May and found out about the antidote from one of my drones, though at that time I had no idea of Father's horrible plot – he probably didn't either for that matter – and Jack got to work on it soon after I had managed to duplicate the antidote and sneak it out."

"He's been working on it for about six years?" Numbuh Four said. "With only twenty tries?"

"Well as you guys saw doing it wrong causes an explosion." Jack explained. "See, there's this one ingredient that is very tricky, put in too much and you get an explosion, put in too little and you get poison. Unfortunately you have to put in the whole thing in at once instead of measuring it out drop by drop. I started with forty drops because Boss said that would be the safest point to start. He wasn't entirely correct."

"What's the ingredient called?" Mandy asked.

"I only know its scientific term and since it has some magical words in it you guys won't be able to figure it out."

"Yeah," I agreed. "Only the Stone Gods know what it really is and they're not telling us because it's a rare ingredient that only they can get. Fortunately Boss supplies us with it."

"Boy," Jimmy N said. "Doubling the force of that explosion I'm surprised none of you were killed on the first try…. Wait a minute…."

"Jack…." Velma started. "Jack did get killed the summer after Miranda became a Superwolf…."

"You got it." Jack said. "This was the potion that killed me."

The other Superwolves and the team were stunned speechless for a minute. Misty was the first one to get her voice back.

"And…and you're still doing it?" She said. "Wouldn't that traumatize you?"

"If I didn't take a long break between tries yes." Jack said. "But I still do it not only to help my sister but the Kids Next Door as well…despite the fact that I still remember the pain it caused before I died." He shuddered a little.

Considering Jack is-sixteen-but-should-be-twenty-one you can bet that moved my fellow operatives a little. Oh, the cartoon versions of our parents married sooner than the Main World versions, which was why Jack and Jojo exist only in cartoon forms.

"So…what exactly happened?" Chester asked.

Jack and I took turns explaining that first time the antidote was experimented on:

_This was back when we lived in a house instead of an apartment. My room was up front, with two windows on opposite sides and a sliding mirror door closet next to the door to my room. Our parents were at the movies, with Jojo and Jack looking after me. Jojo was reading textbooks about fighting outside on the back porch, my husky Rose and I were reading comics on my bed – which had the head against the wall opposite from my closet – and Jack was working on the antidote in his lab just beyond the closet. To get into his lab you go into the closet and through a door behind my clothes, fortunately a little magic allowed him to fit a large lab into the narrow wall, same with the rooms above the lab. Suddenly there was a huge explosion that reached my bed, but fortunately I covered my head and Rose's head with a pillow. After most of the smoke cleared, Rose and I rushed for the closet, which had a door thrown off and onto the floor. What a mess! Plaster, wood, and my clothes and shoes were burnt and thrown about, Rose and I had to move a few beams just to reach the door to the lab._

_"Jack?" I called as we made it to the doorway – that door had also been thrown off. "Jack, are you all right?"_

_I soon saw Jack to my right. He was unconscious and lying still on the floor!_

_"Jack!" I cried, rushing to him._

_I soon saw that his head had been smashed against the wall and was bleeding!_

_"Jack, please wake up!" I pleaded._

_It was no use, he was dead!_

_I sat near him and cried, and that was when Jojo rushed in. However, he had an entirely different attitude than mine about this._

_"I…knew…it!" Jojo started angrily."I knew this would happen! You should never have planned this stupid idea of yours! You killed our brother!"_

_I couldn't believe my ears._

_"I killed him? I KILLED HIM?" I screamed. "I never forced him to do this he did it of his own free will! Even though Boss warned him about the dangers Jack still wanted to do it! At least we care about kids unlike you stupid no good rotten adult!"_

_"ROTTEN? NO GOOD?" Jojo screamed back, losing his temper. "ADULTS ARE MUCH BETTER THAN KIDS WILL EVER BE! YOU SHOULD NEVER HAVE JOINED THE KIDS NEXT DORKS!"_

_That did it._

_"What did you call them…WHAT DID YOU CALL THEM!" I yelled. "So it's finally out! Well for your information Dodo I'll DIE before I betray them! You're not our brother you're an enemy!"_

_"So I am!" Jojo agreed. "And you will be too once you turn thirteen! No one can stay kid friendly forever!"_

_"Jack has been a living argument against that one, and for your information I'd rather take **poison** than join the adults!" I shot back._

_"SILENCE!" Someone behind us roared._

_It was Boss! Jojo and I were so busy arguing that we didn't even see the glow of his arrival._

_"Jack had every right to do that antidote and for that he deserves his life back, the Human Stone God sent me down for that very purpose." Boss said._

_Boss raised his paws and a glow shot from them and onto Jack! When the glow left Jack stood up alive! But something about him ended up different._

_"Oh thank you Boss…what?" Jack asked, noticing that he was being stared at._

_He walked over to his unbreakable mirror and noticed that he was a skeleton. That caused a few moments silence until Boss spoke._

_"Jojo I am very disappointed in your character." He said sternly. "I say a change must be made here: from now on Jack will lead the three of you instead of Jojo."_

_Jack and I stuck our tongues – Jack had a magical tongue that allowed him to talk – at Jojo at that._

_"Stupid wolf," Jojo said to Boss; that shocked us even more than possible. "Just wait and see, **I'll** end up being the most powerful adult ever! I'll kill all of you, I'll kill the Kids Next Dorks as well! I'll…!"_

_I punched him to shut him up._

_"No one, I repeat, NO ONE INSULTS THE KIDS NEXT DOOR IN FRONT OF ME AND GETS AWAY WITH IT!" I yelled._

_"Jojo as new leader I forbid you from my lab and immediately order you out of here!" Jack said._

_"I'll go farther than that." I added. "I forbid you from Jack's lab, my room, and the Kids Next Door world to boot!"_

_"I second the motion!" Jack agreed._

_"Motion carried!" Boss agreed. "Get out!"_

_Instead of leaving however, Jojo got up to attack me. This was where Rose finally did something, she leapt and bit him hard on the leg, causing him to stop and try to harm her instead. Before he could do anything, I picked up a beam and hit him hard on the head, he fell unconscious and Boss magically sent him back outside. We then talked about Jack's new look, how to continue working on the antidote, and how to let our parents know. On the parents issue we decided that I should warn them before they saw Jack. They screamed anyway when they saw him. After they recovered they agreed with Boss about letting Jack lead from now on. This was when Jojo disappeared…._

My friends were horrified about Jojo, and my fellow operatives were red in the face with anger.

"That rotten little…." Numbuh Three started.

She's the most cheerful one in the organization so that should give you a good indication of the rest of my fellow operatives' anger.

"I know." Jack interrupted. "And we haven't seen him since he disappeared. So what did you want to see me about?" He asked me.

"Huh?" I said, a little distracted from the antidote situation. "Oh right! Er…as you've probably noticed Danny's ghost sensor has been activated so I'll need that tone-down potion."

"Ah right." Jack left and a bit later came back with a potion flask. "Here you go."

"Thanks." I replied, taking the flask.

I then went over to Danny and gave him the potion. He drank it and then started gasping as if he drank something hot.

"Hot!" He gasped. "That's hot!"

"It's supposed to be," I explained. "Your ghost sensor is cold so of course heat has to be used to lower it."

"That reminds me," Casper said. "I'm a ghost and have been around him a lot, how come the sensor never worked on me?"

"I think it's because compared to the ghosts in Danny's world you're too solid for the sensor." I explained. "You're 3D while Danny comes from a 2D world."

"I guess that makes sense." Casper agreed. "But what about when Mufasa's ghost first showed up? Or when Scar's ghost appeared…."

"And the Boo Brothers?" Danny grinned. "I covered my mouth with my hand at those times until the sensor got used to the ghosts' presence."

"Sneaky." Lupin smiled.

Danny smiled back.

"Now all we have to do is get Shaggy and Scooby back into Rip." I said.

"Like, not even Scooby Snacks are going to work." Shaggy declared.

"Reah," Scooby agreed. "Ro ray."

"I prepared for that." I smiled.

Rip suddenly brought out a couple of trays piled with Scooby Snacks, but not ordinary Scooby Snacks.

"I altered these so that they have unique tastes: cheeseburgers, pizza, ice cream, Shaggerific sandwiches…." I said with a hinting tone.

"Sh-sha-sahggerific?" Shaggy said weakly; Scooby licked his lips.

"Shaggerific sandwiches?" Felicity repeated.

"You know those sandwich concoctions Shaggy makes at dinner?" Fred said. "That's what Miranda means."

"Oh."

"I'll give you a box of each flavor, which includes my family's Holiday Bar flavor." I added.

Holiday Bars are a family holiday treat that I introduced my friends to during Christmas in the Beauty and the Beast Adventure. They loved them.

Shaggy and Scooby gave in, they leapt into their compartments and started begging for the snacks. I gave them the snacks – which they finished pretty quickly – closed the domes so they couldn't escape, and went into the forest. The team and other Superwolves, except for Mickey, became pretty startled again as they saw the trees because the trees changed into white misty trees!

"What…. But…." Haddock stammered. "What happened to the trees?"

"What, those skeleton trees back there?" I laughed. "That was just a hologram to keep intruders out."

"Rout?" Scooby repeated nervously.

"We're not intruders guys." I sighed.

Casper and Danny, as well as Mystery Inc., stared at the trees thoughtfully.

"Wait…Miranda stop." Velma said.

I did and Velma reached out to touch one of the trees. Her hand went right through one!

"These are ghost trees!" She said, amazed.

"No wonder my ghost sensor reacted like that." Danny said thoughtfully. "So this is a ghost forest…but wouldn't that also mean ghost animals?"

As if to answer his question a ghost bat flew over us. Fu-Fu fainted at that.

"Er…well this explains why Fu-Fu didn't want to go in," Dongwa said. "But not why he was the only one that freaked out."

"Oh it was just because he's generally a nocturnal animal." I explained. "Night creatures usually have a better sense for things like these."

As we moved on we looked around and saw other ghost creatures. My friends were especially amazed to see mythological creature ghosts! Well, they knew mythological creatures exist in this world, they've just never seen ghost versions before. At one point I suddenly stopped, but don't worry it wasn't because of anything bad. I stopped because a sphinx ghost appeared from the forest to our right and smiled at me. I smiled back.

"Hello." The sphinx said. "Another meeting with the Fates?"

"Actually it's more of rescuing the Fates." I explained. "Have you seen robed men move through here?"

"Yes but I thought they were human ghosts since they were white," Sphinx replied. "They also showed up with a white wolf."

"That was Voldemort and the Death Eaters, they captured the Fates in order to use their powers to kill Harry."

"They're going to be in big trouble then," Sphinx said. "The Fates hate being mocked or imitated."

"Human ghosts?" Jimmy N repeated. "We aren't going into the Underworld are we?"

"As a matter of fact we are." I answered.

"But the Fates don't live there."

"No, but in this World they visit here so often that it's almost like a second home." I explained. "In fact they visit so often that Voldemort and the Death Eaters must've thought it was their real home."

"Oh."

Hercules suddenly gasped!

"That's the monster I killed!" He cried, shocked.

The rest of us looked up and sure enough he was right! The monster was huge, extremely huge, with so many heads that we couldn't count them all!

"It's a hydra!" AJ gasped. "They're dangerous!"

"Don't worry guys the hydra can't see us." I said. "At least in this World only ghosts that were once human or have human qualities can see living creatures."

"Really?" Clifford said. "Why?"

"Animals are more connected to nature, living or dead, than they are to actually living." Sphinx explained.

"Yeah, the only exceptions are pets, and they can only see their previous owners." Rip added. "It's also why Dementors can't affect animals."

"Wait a minute, hydras only grow multiple heads if you cut their previous heads off…." Jimmy N stopped.

He, the other Superwolves, and the rest of the team immediately looked at Hercules with disbelief.

"How long did it take for you to stop?" Jimmy N asked Hercules.

"Er…." Hercules began sheepishly. "It was my first real hero job and I was cutting the hydra's heads off by reflex. It took Phil screaming at me and the final amount of heads to get me to stop."

"Yeah I remember that." I chuckled. "Phil yelled: 'Will you forget the head slicing thing?' at you, it was actually funny."

Everyone smiled, amused. Even Hercules smiled.

"Well I won't detain you any longer." Sphinx said. "You better go and rescue the Fates."

I nodded, we all said "Bye.", and Rip continued on. Pretty soon we reached a stone door without any visible means of entering.

"Boy, someone fixed the door since I've been here." Hercules commented.

"I thought you were the one who ripped it off its hinges." I smiled; obviously I was the one who fixed the door.

I suddenly flew towards some stalactites hanging near the doorway and pushed on one of them. It clicked up as if on a hinge, and the door opened!

"Okay everyone get out," I ordered. "We'll have to walk down the stairs, Rip can't handle narrow staircases very well."

Sure enough the staircase beyond the door looked as if it could only fit a little over two people to a step.

"I'm not going down there without Rip." Jimmy E said again – again if you're referring to the Aladdin Adventure.

"Oh he's coming, he's just going to fly down." I said.

"Well then why can't we fly down with him?" Jonny asked.

I conjured up a headlight and aimed the light towards the side of the staircase. There the rest of the team saw stalactites…that were moving! A ghost bird flew in above our heads, banged into a stalactite, and flew back out! That prevented the rest of the team from asking any more questions, it was obvious that if we went flew down with Rip we'd get badly jarred and battered. So as Rip flew down - first taking care to put away the compartments so that Harry's body would be protected - the rest of us walked down the stairs. It was fortunate that I kept the light on, because the door had just shut itself behind us. We walked down a few steps, until we encountered a bad smell.

"Phew, what's that?" Scrappy asked.

"That's brimstone: burning rock." I explained.

"Isn't brimstone also dragon breath?" Ron W asked.

"Yes but…."

"DRAGON?" The Eds interrupted. "RUN AWAY!"

They quickly ran up the stairs, causing Clover to almost lose her balance off the stairs!

"Petrificus Totalus!" Hermione said, aiming her wand at the Eds just as Sam and Rudy caught Clover.

The Eds immediately became stiff, straight, and still, and they fell onto their backs immobile. Hermione then used her wand to move them forward in the air as we continued on.

"What were you thinking?" Nazz cried angrily to the Eds.

Of course the Eds couldn't answer in their stiff state.

"As I was saying…." I continued bitterly. "That doesn't mean that a dragon is actually down there and…DRAGONS ARE NOT EVIL! Stupid, prejudice…." I muttered under my breath. "Actually I know many good dragons and have never met an evil one."

No one said anything because they knew that the ones that have attacked knights and other people weren't evil, they were just wild. It was sort of the same thing as a tiger or other wild carnivore, except dragons are the only ones who breathe fire.

Hermione, Ron W, and the rest of the team and I continued on until we reached the bottom, and that was when Hermione unfroze the Eds. Then we noticed Rip resting on the ground and looking a little dazed. At that moment my friends noticed the river next to us, and realized that it was full of human ghosts!

"Suddenly I'm glad I'm not Greek or Roman…oh, uh, no offense Hercules?" Sheen asked sheepishly.

"None taken, I understand." Hercules replied.

"Say what's that?" Patrick asked, pointing to a dark spot on the water.

I shined my light there and we saw that it was a boat.

"Say where's Charon?" I said. "Charon? Charon?" I called out.

"Who's Charon?" Sheegwa asked.

"He's Hades's ferryman." I explained. "Charon?"

Sniffing around, I finally managed to detect his sent in front of a door. I explained to my friends that this was where Charon lived. Hermione, after we found out that the door was locked, tried to unlock it with her wand.

"Alohamora!" She said, using the unlocking spell. "Alohamora!"

"Uh Hermione," I interrupted. "Since it's not working you'd better stop."

"Fine." Hermione said dryly. "Got any better ideas then?"

I did, I backed up, handed Ron W my headlight, and in one burst broke the door down. After a while I managed to drag a tied up skin-covered skeleton out. This of course was Charon.

"Thanks." Charon said. "That stupid warlock and his lackeys locked me in there."

"Warlock?" Addy asked.

"That's what you call an evil wizard." Rip explained, having recovered from banging into the stalactites.

He then drove into the water and activated his flotation device.

"Don't worry we'll take care of that warlock," I said to Charon, getting into Rip. "Come on guys!" I called to my friends.

At that point a few ghosts suddenly clung to Rip!

"Sorry wrong boat, Hades is not with us." I said to the ghosts.

Looking disappointed, they went back underwater.

"They are always trying to force Hades into letting them go." Charon explained to my friends.

"Don't blame them." Shaggy muttered as he and the others got into Rip.

We started to leave.

"Good luck with that warlock!" Charon called after us. "Not that you'd need it."

"Oh dear," Jimmy N suddenly said nervously after a few seconds. "I almost forgot about Cerberus!"

"The three-headed guardian of the underworld." Jenny added nervously.

Just then, right in font of us, jagged metal walls opened to reveal a humongous three-headed dog! Cerberus! My friends screamed and ducked down as Cerberus gnashed his teeth at us! But then Cerberus suddenly sat up and panted like a puppy. Confused, my friends noticed that he was looking at me.

"Here you go boys!" I said as Rip shot out a steak.

I then enlarged the steak with a spell. Cerberus grabbed it with all three heads and started eating it as his tail wagged. That caused a wave that sent us forward.

"That's how I got past him back when I had that meeting with the Fates." I explained.

Hercules, the other Superwolves, and the team understood and we continued on…until we saw a gigantic eerie narrow skull up ahead, causing my friends to spook out. 'Spook out' is a cross between 'getting spooked' and 'freak out' by the way.

"Relax guys that's not a real skull," I said. "That's just a rock formation."

Despite how comforting that should sound, it didn't make the rest of the team feel that much better. We had just landed at the edge of the skull when I remembered something.

"Gee, we know that the Fates have been captured but I wonder what happened to Hades." I thought aloud.

As if to answer my question, those of us with sharp hearing heard someone coming down the stairs to our left. A few seconds later, a pudgy purple horned creature waddled down the stairs. It was Pain!

"Oh Miranda thank goodness…." Pain began. "OW!" He said, tripping over his own feet.

Pain continued saying cries of pain as he bonked down the stairs, then he flew off and headed for a large trident! I quickly used my wand to put a pillow on top of the trident's points. Fortunately the pillow beat Pain, who landed on his back on the pillow.

"Huh, if Pain's still here then Panic must still be here too." I said, sounding surprised.

Before anyone in the team could ask me why I was surprised footsteps were heard again on the stairs, except they sounded 'hurried' instead of 'waddled'. They were also louder than Pain's footsteps were, so some of the ones with regular hearing were able to hear it. Soon another horned creature, except bluer and thinner, appeared

"This must be Panic." George said knowingly.

Panic of course 'panicked' down the stairs, causing himself to trip just like Pain. Pain at this point partly recovered from his flight and walked off the pillow…which of course ended up in him falling off instead. Pain landed on the ground as Panic headed for the ground too…except he ended up heading for Pain's butt. I quickly removed Pain's voice temporarily as he gave a cry of pain. Panic soon managed to free himself from Pain and they both quickly recovered.

"Do you two always have to go through that routine almost every time you come down here?" Mickey asked, sounding a little annoyed.

He was annoyed because he didn't like how they kept hurting themselves. Hades already has done too much of that.

"We can't help it," Pain said after I gave him back his voice. "We're clumsy."

"Especially this fat one over here." Panic added bitterly, pointing at Pain.

"You're no 'graceful swan' yourself." Pain retorted, preparing to fight.

Panic prepared to fight too, until I stopped them with a pillow as they headed for each other.

"Keep it down will ya?" I said, exasperated. "Do you want Voldemort and the others to know that we're here?"

"Sorry." They both said through the pillow.

"Miranda, Hades has been captured along with the Fates!" Panic, well, panicked. "We didn't see where they were hidden because we weren't in the throne room at the time."

"Don't worry about Hades or the Fates," I said. "We'll free them after we get rid of Voldemort and the Death Eaters."

Pain and Panic suddenly seemed fuzzy and stiff. Obviously Rip had frozen time again – 'obviously' because the other Superwolves and the team knew it right away.

"You aren't friends with Hades are you?" Hercules said bitterly.

"No, no." I said. "We only have a 'business relationship' because he works with the Fates."

"I suppose you found some good qualities in Hades." Hercules added dryly.

"No, though I do like his sense of humor sometimes." I smiled. "Despite that we don't really get along, we're only polite with each other, rarely even friendly. We also made a deal that as long as he doesn't do any evil actions around me I won't treat him like I would treat any other evil person. Since I'm more powerful than him he agreed."

I flew Rip up during this and we went through the eye on the right side of the skull.

"My secret entrance." I explained to my friends. "Boss made this for me to use in case of situations like this and told me to freeze time whenever I use it. The Fates can't know what happens during a time freeze."

We soon reached an opening that glowed almost lime green – or light green, but you get the idea. Rip flew to a small narrow cliff that lead to a slow and huge whirlpool, which gave off the glow. Looking down, my friends saw with horror that the whirlpool was full of ghosts!

"Harry!" James cried.

Sure enough Harry's ghost was in there! To everyone's shock I suddenly leapt into the pool!

"Oh that was bad." Hercules said, worried. "That liquid in the pool ages you quickly."

"Hercules," I laughed, flying out of the pool. "You of all people know that you turn back to normal when you get out."

Everyone stared at me with almost-horror. Sure enough I was an old wolf, but a few moments later I started turning younger again until I was back to normal.

"Did I really look that bad?" I asked, reading the others' expressions.

"No, just never saw an age-change like that before." Numbuh Three explained. "Actually you looked pretty young for an old wolf."

"Genetics, in case you hadn't noticed dad looks young for his age too." I explained. "Plus I think my being young on the inside helps."

Everyone suddenly turned happy as they saw my back…Harry's ghost was on it! I went over and put his ghost back into his body. He soon opened his eyes: Harry was alive!


	11. A Deathly Battle

Now that we were ready to battle Voldemort and the Death Eaters, Rip unfroze time and we walked up the cliff towards the entrance. As we reached there we could hear voices:

"It'll be a while before the Blooper-wolves arrive," One voice, a Death Eater no doubt, said. "What extra surprises should we set up?"

Even though we were a little insulted, we couldn't help but smile: looks like I was right about Voldemort expecting us later. Before any other enemy could answer the Death Eater, we leapt out of the entrance. Boy did Voldemort and the three Death Eaters that were there looked shocked! Voldemort's fur, since he was still in wolf form, was even almost standing on end! It was also back to being black, obviously the white look was just to make himself look like a ghost.

"How did…?" Another Death Eater said; we could tell it was a different one just by the voice.

Actually the first one sounded like Crabbe and this one sounded like Goyle – we can't tell who's who when they have their masks on.

"Call it reverse-reverse-psychology." Harry smiled.

"Give it up," I said to our enemies. "You're out numbered, it's eight to four!"

"Eight?" A third Death Eater, Lucius, said. "You mean seven."

"Actually she means ten." Rudy smiled, holding out his wand. "Penny, Snap, come out here please."

Penny S and Snap did…carrying their very own wands! Apparently Rudy conjured them up without us noticing.

"No one, not even Ollivander the best wand maker ever, has been able to do that!" Ron W said, amazed.

_"Mudblood wizards?"_ Voldemort laughed; I growled loudly at that. _"Please, they won't be a match for us despite what this one here has done in the past!"_

Of course he meant Rudy when he said that.

"Superwolves attack!" I ordered; Harry, Ron W, and Hermione did. "James, Lily, Sirius, and Rudy you stay behind to protect the others. Penny, Snap, you too, you'll need magic practice first before you fight. I'll let the four of you join in later."

I attacked the remaining Death Eater, since Harry got Voldemort and Ron W and Hermione got the other Death Eaters. James and the remaining protectors moved everyone else near Hades's throne to hide. Things went well at first, until the Death Eater I fought, Lucius, used a spell to send me to the opposite wall! I crashed into the wall and fell unconscious onto the ground! Blood trickled from my head and mouth, I was dead!

Lucius then turned on our friends. James, Lily and Sirius prepared to counter-spell, but then a rock hit Lucius at the back of the head! Lucius turned around, and he and the Superwolf Friends saw Rudy! Apparently Rudy had sneaked over there earlier without anyone noticing.

"Leave them alone!" Rudy ordered, throwing another rock.

Lucius dodged this one, and went to attack Rudy…with a sword! You can only imagine the team's surprise. Then they realized that my insulting him during The Lion King Adventure must've hurt his ego and so he got a muggle item to show us that he can use them.

Rudy intercepted Lucius's sword with his own. He and Lucius fought and fought, and Lucius was a bit amazed to find that Rudy was more than a match for him. Rudy even managed to hit Lucius's sword in the air and catch it as it fell! Lucius unfortunately snuck out his wand as Rudy waited to catch the sword and used his wand to blast Rudy off his feet! Rudy managed to hold on to his own sword but he dropped Lucius's. Lucius picked up his sword and used it to hit Rudy on the cheek just as Rudy got up! Penny S, Snap, and a few others booed and hissed at this unfair strike! Rudy, with a long cut on his cheek, rejoined the battle and this time fought with more anger and determination than before.

They continued fighting, until Lucius kicked Rudy off his feet and this time struck Rudy on the side as he got up! Now this time Hercules and the Superwolf Friends shouted angrily at Lucius, but he ignored them. Clutching his cut side in pain, Rudy struggled to get up, but Lucius blasted the top of the wall, sending rocks down on top of Rudy! Convinced that Rudy was too hurt, if not killed, to fight Lucius turned back to the others to finish them off.

"Avada…." Lucius began.

James and the other wizards raise their own wands….

Unexpectedly, a lager rock hit Lucius at the back of the head! Rudy had survived! As we found out later, he used his wand to protect himself from the rocks by conjuring a magical shield.

"I told you to leave them alone!" Rudy said angrily, throwing more rocks at Lucius.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" Lucius cried, sending the spell at Rudy!

Rudy blocked the spell with his sword so that it reflected into the ceiling and created a hole! He then slid down the rock pile on a flat rock and continued dodging the killing curses until a slab of rock magically protruded itself from the wall! Rudy turned the opposite direction, but another slab of rock appeared and both slabs slowly started moving towards Rudy, he was about to be crushed! Lucius prepared another killing curse….

"Excuse a moi you stupid roach!" Snap, well, snapped, running past Lucius and causing him to spin around quickly.

Snap then went over to Rudy.

"Bucko you have to get out of here, now." He said to Rudy.

Rudy hesitated, worried that Lucius might kill Snap.

"NOW!" Snap cried, pushing Rudy toward the others.

As Rudy slid towards the others, he bumped into Lucius, causing him to spin around quickly again but this time in the opposite direction. The slabs of rock slammed themselves on Snap!

As soon as Lucius recovered, he turned back to the others to finish them off. James weakened Lucius with a spell, knocking him over, but Lucius wouldn't give up. Suddenly, rocks from the ceiling fell down over Lucius. There was a sound of disapparating as the rocks reached the ground. Obviously Lucius wasn't going to let himself be killed by mere rocks – speaking in his perspective of course. Since Lucius never reappeared, it was assumed that he had finally given up. Someone else reappeared though: Snap was on top of the rocks from the ceiling!

"How did you survive getting crushed?" Eddy asked, almost rudely.

"He's 2D dummy!" Jonny said bitterly.

As Snap explained it: he had sneaked up the ceiling, entered the hole, and found that there was a small hollow area that reached over to where the Superwolf Friends were. Snap then used his wand to help him send rocks down on Lucius.

Soon, more sounds of disapparating were heard: Crabbe and Goyle had given up the fight. Hermione and Ron W went over to our friends and they all prepared to check on me as soon as Harry was done. They didn't have to, I got up and went over to them instead! They stared at me with shock and horror: blood still trickled from my mouth and head!

"What?" I said, noticing them staring at me.

"Are…are you feeling all right?" Numbuh Two asked awkwardly. "I mean, how's your head?"

"Fine, I'm fine, why…?" I had put a paw on my head in a confused manner but stopped as I felt something wet on my head.

I looked at my paw and saw blood on it!

"Where'd this come from?" I asked, confused.

Hercules, Hermione, Ron W, and the team continued staring at me. I suddenly smiled a mischievous smile.

"Psyche! Its just ketchup!" I laughed, using my wand to clean myself off.

Most of them groaned, but a few of them laughed. I did this trick to prevent Lucius from killing me for real so that I could help the team later after I regained consciousness. The team thought it was a pretty clever trick, but not too clever since the movie industry has already done the same thing in a way. Suddenly Harry was blasted towards us! We looked and saw Voldemort looking quite beat up.

"You." Voldemort hissed. "You're more powerful than I thought."

Hercules, the team, the other Superwolves, and I were a little confused at this.

"He couldn't of meant me, could he?" Harry asked.

The rest of us shrugged, except for Rudy who looked a little scared.

"Actually I think he meant me." He said nervously. "Goodbye!"

As Rudy ran away, Voldemort smashed his head into the ground in front of us in a failed pounce. Unfortunately Rudy was right, Voldemort got up and started running after him! Rudy continued running away, until he tripped! Voldemort sailed through the air towards Rudy as he got up, but Rudy ducked down just in time. Voldemort missed, and smashed into the wall opposite us.

"I wonder when villains are going to realize that we always duck when they do that?" Rudy smiled.

"Maybe around the sixtieth of February?" I joked, causing all of us to crack up.

Some of us suddenly stopped laughing.

"Look out Rudy!" Ash cried.

Too late, Voldemort suddenly grabbed Rudy, leapt into the air, and slammed Rudy into the wall that we were in front of! A few of our friends screamed in horror!

"NOO!" Penny S and Snap cried, watching as Rudy and Voldemort tumbled down along with some large rocks!

Voldemort unfortunately landed almost unharmed, but Rudy lay still on a small pile of rocks! It was all right though, because before we could turn from shocked to sad, Rudy got up onto his knees!

"Why do villains have to use painful ways to get rid of people?" Rudy muttered bitterly, taking out his magic chalk. "Okay that's it…."

But before Rudy could do anything, Voldemort used his wand to cause more rocks to tumble down on top of Rudy!

"NOOO!" Penny S and Snap cried again as the rest of us gasped.

Only Rudy's arm, the one holding magic chalk, was visible. It struggled a little and then relaxed, dropping the chalk so that it broke in half on the ground. Rudy's arm lay still and pale. He was dead!

"RUDY!" Penny S and Snap cried, running towards Rudy. "YOU MURDER!" They screamed at Voldemort, pointing their wands at him. "CRUCIO!"

The spell hit Voldemort, causing him to scream in pain and wriggle on the ground. Hercules and the rest of the team looked glad that Voldemort was in pain. However, instead of being happy about this, the other Superwolves and I were nervous.

"We have to get away from here!" I ordered, herding my friends towards the middle of the throne room. "Go! Go!"

"What's wrong?" Penny P asked.

"You all know that Voldemort is a demon now right?" I explained. "Well torturing a demon for too long can cause disastrous results."

I then noticed that Penny S and Snap were still at the torturing.

"PENNY! SNAP! Get over here now!" I ordered.

Voldemort suddenly stopped screaming and started looking as if he was going to explode! Penny S and Snap, noticing this, stopped, and looked at him nervously.

"Er…I think we overdid it." Penny S said to Snap.

Snap nodded, and they then both ran away towards us.

_"That's…."_ Voldemort started, his anger rising. _"ENOUGH!"_

He suddenly did explode! Well sort of, he was still in one piece, but an explosion fire erupted all around him. The force of the explosion reached us, but fortunately we were too far away to be harmed by it.

"You weren't kidding about 'disastrous results'." Molly said, looking horrified about something.

She had every right to be horrified, because a large fire surrounded Voldemort so that he looked like a fire demon! As we started to run away, he breathed a huge mass of fire towards us! Unfortunately, we ended up between a rock and a 'hot' place…we were trapped between a wall and Voldemort! Turning around, we saw that the fire Voldemort sent at us had become a humongous serpent entirely made out of fire! Interestingly, that triggered my memory about that weird dream I had about the fire serpent in ancient Greece a long time ago. Boy talk about ironic, that dream was meant to be a warning!

"We're sorry for causing this." Snap said.

"No need for an apology," I replied. "No one blames you for your reaction at all."

"Well, good-bye everyone." Casper sobbed. "I have a feeling only a ghost can survive this."

Suddenly Danny ran toward the fire serpent!

"Danny, where do you think you're going?" Eliza asked, shocked.

"Going ghost." Danny replied.

Sure enough, two rings of light suddenly appeared and covered him from his middle to his head and feet! When the rings disappeared a black and white one-piece-suit was on Danny, who now had white hair! When he turned back around to smile at us, my friends saw that he also had glowing green eyes! As my friends stared at him, speechless, he suddenly put his hands together as if he was pushing something, and a purple colored portal opened up in front of him!

"G-g-ghost powers!" Sam said, getting her voice back. "He has ghost powers! No wonder he didn't want to tell us, it was…." She paused for a minute. "It was never us at all, he didn't want his parents to find out because they're ghost hunters." It sounded as if Sam was feeling a little guilty. "Oh boy…."

"Actually," I corrected. "He's half ghost…." I frowned for a minute. "I've never seen that power before I wonder what it is."

Hercules, the rest of the team, and the other Superwolves and I thought for a minute.

"It's a transportation portal!" Kim finally said.

"How did you know that?" Felicity asked.

"A fellow student of ours built one." Ron S explained.

"'A transportation portal'?" I repeated. "I never knew Danny could do one."

"To…be perfectly honest…I didn't either…until…I had to take out the trash…one day." Danny said, sounding as if he was having a hard time with his power.

Hercules, the rest of the team, and the other Superwolves and I were amused at how he discovered his new power, but then I looked worried.

"When was that?" I asked.

"About…a week…before the adventures…started." Danny answered.

"And you haven't practiced it since then?"

"No, it left me…a little tired last time," Danny explained. "So I thought I'd…take a break from it."

"Uh-oh." I said.

"What is it?" Kit asked.

"Doing a new power full blast without practicing it frequently is very dangerous." I explained.

"How dangerous?" Scrappy asked.

Suddenly Danny's knees buckled, he looked as if he was losing energy!

"Oh, that dangerous." Scrappy said, wide-eyed.

"Come on Jenny," Stitch said. "You and I are the most indestructible here."

Jenny and Stitch both ran over to Danny and started helping him hold the portal up!

"Thanks." Danny said weakly. "I needed that."

Jenny and Stitch both helped Danny even further by using their extra appendages. Stitch has a pair of extra arms and Jenny has multiple clawed attachments.

"I wonder where that portal leads." Lilo thought out loud.

"I'll find out." Jenny said, stretching her neck around the portal.

Once there, she saw that the fire serpent was disappearing into the portal – along with Voldemort's firepower apparently – and then she saw something else, something that was in the portal.

"OW!" She said. "That hurt!" She cried, pulling her head back in and shaking it; she then used an appendage to rub her eyes.

"Are you all right?" Brad called. "What did you see?"

"I'm fine," Jenny called back. "I just saw multi-colored shapeless clouds without any sense of direction that's all."

Everyone except for me winced. I didn't wince because that started to get me thinking: that description seemed familiar.

"Ouch, that can hurt your eyes all right." Jimmy N agreed.

"What kind of world is that?" Carl asked.

"Chaos!" I suddenly said. "I thought that description sounded familiar, Boss told me that Chaos was the universe before matter or time existed!"

"No wonder this is using a lot of energy." Stitch said.

Jenny nodded in agreement, and then she looked around the portal again. She quickly brought her head back in for obvious reasons.

"You can stop now Danny," She said. "Voldemort's fire power is gone."

Danny stopped the portal, and we saw that Voldemort had collapsed with exhaustion. Jenny and Stitch walked back to us, almost slumped over.

"Are you two all right?" T-Bone asked.

"Yeah we're fine," Stitch replied, almost out of breath. "Just a little tired, that certainly is one powerful power you have there Danny."

No answer. We looked and saw that Danny was panting and almost kneeling over.

"Danny?" Jenny said, worried.

"Danny, are…are you all right?" Alex asked.

"I…I think so." Danny said, catching his breath.

He turned to walk over to us, but then he suddenly doubled over. Clutching his heart, he gasped and winced with pain…lost consciousness and fell to the ground! Dead, he was dead!

"Danny." Alex sobbed.

"Oh no." Sam sobbed.

We hung our heads sadly, but then suddenly we heard whimpering.

"Gee Hermione," I said, sounding a little amused. "I never thought you'd ever whimper."

"What're you talking about?" Hermione replied, confused.

I was about to ask if she was the one whimpering, but then I realized that she couldn't talk and whimper at the same time! And the whimpering was certainly continuing.

"Don't look at me, I'm not whimpering." Harry said as Ron W shook his head in agreement.

We then found out that the other dogs weren't whimpering either.

"Guys we've got a visitor." I said.

"AIIEE-YAA!" Uncle suddenly cried.

With good reason, Voldemort had recovered and was charging at us!

"Incoming demon!" I cried. "Help! Andale!"

We ran to our left as Voldemort leapt into the air at us…and suddenly Danny flipped onto his legs so that he managed to kick Voldemort into the wall!

"Danny you're…!" I stopped, noticing that he was clutching his heart in pain again. "You're not really all right are you?" I finished a little sympathetically.

"N-no, not quite." Danny choked out.

Unexpectedly, a large wolf wearing a lime green hooded sweat suit ran – on two legs I might add – over to Danny and gently picked him up!

"Wulf!" I laughed. "So you were the one who was whimpering."

"Wolf?" Rolph repeated, eyeing Wulf suspiciously.

"Wulf! Not wolf, Wulf, it's his name." I corrected. "And he's a friend of Danny's so wipe that look off your face!"

"Sorry." Rolph said; then he noticed that most of the others stared at him. "Being the son of a shepherd Rolph usually doesn't trust wolves." He explained.

Everyone understood, but some disapproved of his attitude.

"Wait…isn't he a **ghost** wolf?" Sheen asked.

Wulf said something that no one could understand.

"He speaks an ancient unused language." I explained, taking out my watch and fiddling with it. "According to my watch's translator, he said he's really a spirit, or a ghost that was never alive."

"Oh, 'cause otherwise I was going to guess that he was a werewolf." Sheen said, sounding a little disappointed. "I like werewolves."

Wulf actually seemed a little amused.

"So Wulf," I began. "How did you happen to get here in the first place?"

Wulf said something in his ancient language. I of course used my watch again.

"A…stone…wolf…helped…." I read from my watch. "Oh! Boss helped him through by opening a portal!"

"Wait a minute," Sheegwa said. "Earlier Miranda said 'an…andale,' what does that mean?"

"It's Spanish for 'hurry up'…." Josefina explained. "Wait you speak Spanish?"

"Not really but I know a few words." I explained. "That one I actually learned from Speedy Gonzales."

"Also, you were calling for help?" Hermione repeated, amused.

"He caught me off-guard all right!" I said testily. "He caught **all** of us off-guard for that matter."

"Right, sorry."

Suddenly, Wulf started growling towards where we were a few minutes ago. We turned to where he was growling, and saw that Voldemort was in the air coming towards us!

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" Harry cried, using his immortal-killing wand.

Obviously, Voldemort exploded as soon as the spell hit him. After Voldemort was gone, we suddenly remembered something important.

"Rudy." Penny S and Snap sobbed, running over to the rock pile that killed Rudy.

The rest of us ran after them, and I gently dug Rudy out of the rocks. When Rudy was laid onto the ground, we saw that he looked awful. He was bleeding almost all over, including the mouth! A few of us sobbed but I noticed two things: one, if he was dead how come he was still bleeding? And two, I heard a faint thumping sound coming from inside him. Realizing that Rudy had another chance to live, I healed him with my wand. Penny S and Snap also got the same realization, and they both gently tried to wake Rudy up after he healed. He woke up! Overjoyed, Penny S and Snap hugged Rudy and he hugged them back. Quite a few of us shed tears of happiness…except me, I giggled.

"What's so funny?" Clover asked.

"Nothing!" I laughed. "Most people show their happiness by crying, I show mine by laughing. Actually I associate crying with sadness, so I think that crying when you're happy is silly."

Everyone else smiled back, actually they were a little amused at that, and then Rudy noticed Wulf and Danny.

"Whoa!" He gasped. "Danny has ghost powers!"

This time I really did laugh.

"You're the first one to recognize Danny in his ghost form!" I laughed.

"What?" Quite a few of my friends cried.

"But Danny almost looks the same as both a human and a ghost!" AJ said.

"Folks back at Danny's world don't believe that humans can't get ghost powers." I explained.

"So then how did Danny get ghost powers?" Jade asked.

Before I started, Wulf handed Danny over to Jackie and Uncle and said something in his ancient language.

"He said that he wants to be 'free-pawed' so that he can fight any attacking ghosts that come by for Danny." I translated, of course using my watch again.

"Good idea." Jackie agreed as he and Uncle both gently propped Danny up.

I then explained how Danny got ghost powers: His two best friends Sam – short for Samantha – and Tucker both wanted to see the lab that belonged to his parents. Danny showed them the lab, which included a ghost portal that didn't work. Danny was a little nervous about getting caught, but Sam was interested in the portal and wondered what was on the other side. Danny got interested too, so he put on a special black and white jumpsuit and walked in. As he was inside, he absentmindedly hit the 'On' button, and a blast of ghost energy hit him. When he walked out, he was in his ghost form! The suit also changed so that black ended up white and white ended up black. As he started to get control of his powers, he realized that he can use them to battle evil ghosts so he did.

One of his enemies, a ghost named Walker, wanted revenge, so he overshadowed – another way of saying possessed – the mayor of Amity Park – the name of Danny's hometown – and made Danny look like the enemy of the town. That was when Danny met Wulf, who was a prisoner of Walker. Danny, realizing that Wulf was trying to get away from Walker, helped Wulf. He brought Wulf over to Tucker's house, and later Tucker used his PDA to free Wulf of the electric collar Walker had on him. Wulf and Danny have been friends ever since, though this was only the second time Danny has seen Wulf. After Wulf freed the mayor from Walker with his claws he allowed both himself and Walker to be captured by Mrs. Fenton in Danny's place. Everyone was amazed by the story…and angry with Walker.

Unexpectedly, a black electronic box formed itself around Danny and Uncle and Jackie!

"Oh no." Danny moaned weakly. "Not now."

"Ghost-neutralizer, great." I said dryly. "Skulker's here."

"Skulker?" Grim repeated.

"Skulker." I repeated, pointing to our left.

Hercules, the rest of the team and the other Superwolves looked and noticed a robotic muscular-looking-ghost coming out of a portal, the very portal Wulf apparently had come out of. Some weapons appeared from his arms. He chose a glowing blade and put the rest of the weapons away. Wulf started to attack, but I stopped him with an arm.

"Wait a minute Skulker," I said. "Do you want a headless pelt or a full-body pelt?"

Skulker put away his blade.

"Darn," He muttered. "I need to think on that one."

"Okay, go ahead." I said to Wulf.

Wulf attacked, without Skulker having a chance to fight back!

"I'll get you for that!" Skulker yelled to me, realizing that he'd been tricked.

"What an idiot!" I laughed.

"Nice trick…pelt? Yuck!" Eliza said, realizing that pelt was supposed to be from Danny.

"Gross!" Darwin agreed.

"Skulker calls himself 'ghost zone's greatest hunter'." I said the last part sarcastically. "But he's really more of a poacher. Now we need to get Danny and the Chans out of that box."

"Well gosh and golly gee, looks like you three could use a speck of help there don'tcha know?" Someone said above us.

A little startled, we looked and saw a short royal ghost! Apparently he came through the portal too.

"The Dairy King!" I said, happy to see the royal ghost. "What are you doing out of your castle?"

"I just went out for a breath of fresh air, when I stumbled across that portal back there." The Dairy King said. "Even those who don't breathe need to get out now and then don'tcha know?"

The Dairy King used his ice cream cone topped cane to hit the 'open' button on the box, freeing Danny and the Chans.

"Thanks." Uncle said, kicking the box away.

I then used my wand to destroy the box.

"Well not all ghosts are evil right?" The Dairy King replied. "Some of us just want to be left alone don'tcha know?"

"I second that!" Casper agreed. "Except for the 'left alone' part…."

"'Don'tcha know'?" Cleo said, confused.

"It's sort of a Wisconsin catchphrase." The Dairy King explained.

"Oh."

"Say," I said. "Usually whenever Danny's weak or unconscious he goes back to human form, I wonder why he hasn't…."

I stopped because Danny had just gone back to human form. He also had his eyes closed, apparently he was too weak to keep them open.

"Danny! Hold it!" Someone unexpectedly cried.

Whoever it was ran up to us and tossed a medallion around Danny's neck, tripping in the process. We immediately saw that it was my brother Jack.

"Geez Jack you startled us." I said, a little amused. "Why…oh you finished the medallion!"

"Yup, I did." Jack smiled, getting back up.

The medallion had brought Danny back to ghost form! I explained that Danny has an archenemy named Plasmius, who invented a device that short circuits ghost powers for three hours. Since Plasmius has had about twenty-one years with his ghost powers while Danny has only had about one this was really unfair, so Jack built the medallion to work as a counter-attack to the device. Everyone then noticed that this was the exact medallion that kept Jack occupied during the previous Adventure!

"So what is the name of that device that Plasmius built?" Jimmy N asked.

"The Plasmius Maximus." I replied.

"Should've known on the Plasmius part." Clover added, rolling her eyes. "So why did you use the medallion in this case?" She asked Jack.

"Danny has a better chance of recovering in ghost form." Jack explained.

Hercules, the team and other Superwolves and I started to leave, until I saw Pain and Panic on the stairs that lead into the throne room.

"Oh! Guys!" I said to my friends. "We almost forgot about Hades and the Fates!"

A few members of the team faceplamed at that. We all started to search, wondering what kind of hiding places could exist around here. I then noticed a stump-shaped rock, which is what Hades uses to plan out attacks and other things like that. Seeing that it looked a little burnt, and that the model of Mt. Olympus was tipped over, I thought for a minute and then started to push on the top of the side. Suddenly the top feel off, and there was Hades! I helped him out, untied him, and asked him about the Fates.

"Voldemort hid them behind my throne." Hades said. "I caught him and the Death Eaters in the act, that's why they tied and hid me."

Hades and I freed the Fates – Hades found their lone eyeball as well and gave it back to them – and they thanked us. Hades then noticed Hercules, and vice versa, and they gave each other the cold shoulder.

"Oh, uh, Hades." I said, pointing at his head.

"Whoa is my hair out?" He said, feeling his head.

Sure enough he was bald. Hades put his thumb in his mouth, blew on it, and his fiery blue hair came back.

"Whoa cool hair-do!" Sheen said.

"Thanks, I've always liked my hair." Hades said. "I think it makes me look 'hot'."

No one laughed at his joke. It was one of those 'old' types after all.

"What is this an audience or a statuary?" Hades joked dryly.

This time a few of us chuckled.

"You're right, he does have a good sense of humor." Numbuh Two said to me.

A few others nodded, but Hercules coldly walked back to his compartment. Jackie and Uncle also moved Danny to his compartment so that he could rest.

"Oh here," Sam said as she and Clover gave the Fates back the life strings they had rescued. "We saved these from the Death Eaters."

"Thank you." One of the Fates, Lachesis, said. "Don't worry the rest of the strings are safely back where they belong."

Alex then started to give them the life strings she saved, until she noticed something.

"Hey guys!" She said. "Look at this one!"

In her hands was the glowing white string…except this time it seemed to be fading on and off! The Fates explained that a glowing white string meant someone with ghost powers, and if the glow was fading it meant that the person was exceptionally weak. We immediately knew that the string belonged to Danny! But there was something wrong here, how can a ghost be 'exceptionally weak'?

"Jack!" I called sternly behind me.

Startled, the rest of the team turned around and saw Jack trying to tiptoe away.

"Was there something you forgot to tell us?" I asked seriously.

"Danny's…." Jack hesitated, and sighed. "I don't want you…."

"Jack!" I snapped; Jack gave in.

"Danny's dying." He finally said; we all gasped! "He used too much power at once and strained his heart."

"'Strained his heart'?" I repeated, turning nervous.

The rest of the team however winced. Except for the other three Superwolves that is, they looked shocked...

"Well that's not too much of a problem," Ron S said. "You guys can just use a healing potion or spell…what?"

I was shaking my head.

"I'm sorry guys," I said sadly. "But neither Jack's healing potions nor the Reparo spell can help with harmed organs. Both the potion and spell work fast and that's dangerous for organs because they're too delicate. If an organ heals too fast it can heal improperly."

"Like how?" The Dairy King half-sobbed; he too had become a good friend of Danny's

"Well, arteries and veins switching places for one thing." I answered sadly.

Everyone gasped!

"That's why I'm giving Danny twelve hours to self-heal in ghost form," Jack explained. "If he hasn't made good progress by then…then there's no hope of him surviving, he'll die."

"Friend!" Wulf cried, overhearing Jack.

He went over to Danny and nuzzled him. We noticed that a few tears fell from Wulf's eyes. Despite being weak with pain Danny opened his eyes and gave Wulf a comforting smile. After Wulf returned the smile Danny closed his eyes again.

"That's the only word Wulf knows in English isn't it?" Rudy said, a little moved.

"Sort of." I nodded sadly; I could tell that also touched the rest of the team.

We then remembered about Skulker, so we turned to look at him…and noticed that all of his metallic parts have been torn off, leaving behind a puny green ghost almost the exact size of his robotic head! A few of my friends laughed at Skulker's size as I took out a thermos from Danny's compartment. I explained to my friends that this was an invention of Danny's parents: a Fenton Thermos that contains ghosts until they can be sent to the Ghost Zone. I gave the thermos to Stitch, since he can figure out how to work anything, and Stitch captured Skulker with the thermos. I then returned the thermos to Danny's compartment and – since Jack already went inside – got onto Rip.

"Twelve hours." Rip said, remembering what Jack said. "That gives us until noon then."

"It's midnight?" AJ said, sounding surprised.

"That's amazing," Chester said. "Kids in our world automatically fall asleep at nine o' clock."

"Sounds like a curse to me." Numbuh Four said.

"It isn't really." Timmy said. "Although it can get annoying."

"Speaking of sleep," I said. "I'd say it's time to take up Pocahontas's offer of a sleepover."

Everyone nodded, very tired. Almost all of us went back into our compartments.

"Wait," Hermione said. "What about the Stone Gods? Couldn't they heal Danny without any problems?"

"They could…." I cautioned. "But we can't just ask them to, they'll do it by their own decision. No one can order the Stone Gods around."

"Darn." Hermione muttered.

"Hey Alex come on!" Sam called.

Confused, we turned and saw that Alex was still near the Fates. We also could see that she seemed to be silently crying. She nodded at Sam's words and, looking miserable, gave back the Fates the strings she saved and headed towards us.

"Hold it!" Another one of the Fates, Atropos, said. "We're missing one."

They were right, and it wasn't just any life string it was Danny's!

"Alex give them back Danny's string and come on!" I called.

"NO!" She said defiantly, holding Danny's string out of the Fates' reach! "I won't give them back Danny's life string until they promise not to cut it no matter what!"

We all dropped our mouths open in shock!

"Alex," Sam warned. "You know the Fates now have all of the strings back, including yours…."

"I don't care!" Alex snapped. "Danny saved our lives so we should repay him!"

Danny opened his eyes again and shook his head at Alex.

"No Alex." He said weakly. "I don't want you to die, or any of my other friends for that matter."

"And we don't want you to die Danny." Alex pointed out, even though Danny already closed his eyes again. "Your town must have lost their brains to think of you as an enemy."

"Alex." Clotho said. "We promise you we won't cut Danny's life. He did a selfless thing and so doesn't deserve it."

"Gee, this I didn't really expect." I said, a little surprised. "I thought you three took your job seriously."

"We do." Atropos said. "But we're fair. We only wanted your life strings so that we could keep an eye on your health. Literally."

"And of course we were only going to cut the strings if your friends were too hurt to be healed, you didn't need to add that part." Lachesis said. "We never really expected to cut their strings until they died of old age."

We smiled as she said that, but Alex still refused to give them Danny's life string.

"Don't worry Alex." I said. "The Fates would never break a promise no matter what."

Alex finally gave in, gave the Fates Danny's string, and returned to her compartment. We rose into the air to prepare to leave.

"It's time for us to go to, thanks again for the rescue." Clotho said.

They then left by raising their only eyeball into the air and, with a spin, disappeared into it. The eyeball then flattened into nothingness with a pop.

"You and Mickey were right when you guys said that the Fates don't disapparate…." Kevin said; he stopped because he noticed a portal opening in front of us. "Wait a minute, we could've used the portals the entire time?"

"Out: yes, in: no." I replied. "To use the portals to get in would be like busting through a locked gate and then a locked door…and I mean the kind on a mansion."

"Oh."

Note: as you know the Fates can see into the future, but despite that no one asked why the Fates allowed Voldemort and the Death Eaters to capture them. The answer was obvious: they knew that we would win the battle and they didn't want to waste energy in a fight that they knew they would lose at anyway. They don't have the Death Eaters' strings, and obviously Harry is the only one who can kill Voldemort. Actually the burnt marks came from Hades when he was fighting for his freedom, he didn't know whether we would win or not but he was hopeful that we would.

Wulf and the Dairy King went through the trapdoor in Danny's compartment. Hades waved good-bye and also said, "Thanks for the rescue." as we left. The portal we left through led to Hercules's home so that we could drop him off, then another portal opened so that we could go to the Pocahontas World. When we got there we saw that a huge tent had already been set up for us to sleep in, and that Pocahontas was waiting for us at the entrance. Being a Superwolf Watcher Pocahontas needed no explanation for what happened, so she wished Danny a recovery – a 'speedy recovery' didn't look possible here – and we all said goodnight.

As we entered the tent we saw that it had been walled off so that there was a section for girls in the front and a section for boys in the back. In both sections there were separate rows of cots, one per person/animal/robot/alien – well you get the idea. Rip entered the tent, rested near the doorway between the two sections, and attached a lantern that Jack handed him to the top of the doorway. Wulf got out to gently lay Danny into his bed – each cot had a separate name on it – and then lay down onto the ground next to him. The Dairy King hovered near Danny's cot too.

"Oh…um…one of the Superwolf Rules is that the Superwolf Watchers aren't allowed among us." I said to them. "Emergencies are exceptions to that though so I don't think Boss will object to the two of you being here until Danny recovers. Our protection abilities are a little limited though so I think it would be best if you two took separate hour-long shifts."

"But you can't harm a ghost – except emotionally of course but still…." Casper said.

"Yes but you can never tell, something might come that would actually be a threat to the Dairy King or Wulf." I said. "Walker might even come to re-capture Wulf or something. Knowing Danny he would fight to protect Wulf despite his condition, and since the Dairy King is not even a fighter Danny would also protect him as well as Wulf."

"Royal Protocol." The Dairy King agreed. "Kings don't fight they send others to fight for them…not that I would send Danny in this situation of course."

I loaned the Dairy King and Wulf a coin to flip and Wulf picked heads – we could tell because Wulf tapped his own. Tails came up on the coin.

"All right," The Dairy King said. "I'll take the first shift."

Wulf left through the trapdoor in Danny's compartment and we all got into bed. Rip turned out the lantern and we fell asleep right away. Camera entered his recharger and fell asleep too, except he left his hearing device on.


	12. An Unexpected Attack!

"Snap! Look out don'tcha know!" The Dairy King's voice called out of the darkness.

"AHH! RUDY HELP!" Snap's voice called out of the darkness.

There was then a "Snap? *OOF!*" and a loud thunk!

Rip turned the lantern back on. We girls got out of bed and quickly stood in the doorway, the boys too sat up…except for the Eds. What a sight! Rudy's bed, which was near the wall on the left side of the doorway – when your back is facing the entrance – was tipped over onto its side and the pillow and blankets lay on the ground. Rudy lay on his stomach, looking as if the wind had been knocked out of him. Then we noticed a lump of a blanket shivering in fright.

"Rudy what happened?" Penny S asked, concerned.

"Snap almost pulverized me…Snap?" Rudy said, noticing the shivering blanket lump. "Snap what's wrong?"

"H-h-he's a-a-a-after m-m-me!" Snap stammered.

"Who?"

Snap answered Rudy's question by pointing past Rudy's bed. Rudy climbed to the top of the knocked-over bed…and screamed in fright! We looked too and saw a grim reaper! Not our Grim either but a different Reaper, which is what I'm going to call him. Unfortunately Reaper's face was entirely hidden by the shadow of his hood, so we couldn't tell his identity! Reaper was pulling on the handle of his scythe, which was caught in Snap's bed. It apparently got caught in a spring, because when the scythe finally popped out a spring flew through the air and landed near the back of the tent. Looking there we saw that a hole had been cut into the wall. Obviously that was how Reaper had entered.

Suddenly Reaper ran over to Rudy and Snap with his scythe raise, he was going to kill and take them! Rudy and Snap screamed and closed their eyes! But then, metal clanged against metal and when Rudy and Snap opened their eyes they saw that Grim was holding Reaper back with his own scythe!

"What do you think you're doing?" Grim asked Reaper angrily. "We're not supposed to attack anyone like this! Now get out! Now!"

Grim managed to knock Reaper off his feet, causing him to land in the walkway in front of the doorway. After Reaper got back up both Reaper and Grim ran towards each other with their scythes raised.

"NOW!" Grim snapped.

At that Grim cut Reaper's scythe in half so that the top half spun outside. This time Reaper obeyed and left through the hole in the tent.

"Out of here!" Grim ordered one last time, swinging his scythe at the hole for good measure; he then grumbled to himself as he walked back to us.

"Thank you." Rudy said to Grim.

"Yeah, well he was making us look bad." Grim muttered.

"Grim." Billy said in a stern yet amused tone; he knew the real reason.

"Sorry, it's just not easy for reapers to make friends, considering our job and everything." Grim said before covering himself with the covers.

We decided to let the matter drop so that we could thank the Dairy King for warning Snap, but the Dairy King had already disappeared. That had to mean that an hour had passed and his shift was already over. Knowing the shock Snap got I told him he could sleep in Rudy's bed (much like how a kid would sleep in his parents bed) tonight, so we right-sided Rudy's bed and went back to our own. Unfortunately, we were so tired that we forgot about the hole.

_Time passed…._

Suddenly there was growling and barking and a "Rudy help! He got me!" We woke up again, and got a big shock: Snap lay on Rudy's bed still and pale!

"SNAP!" Rudy cried, rushing outside through the hole in the tent. "NOOOO!"

"Wulf stay with Danny!" I ordered as we ran outside after Rudy.

There we saw Reaper with a large handbag tied to his waist, a full moving one – Snap's soul was in it!

"Hiii-yaa!" Rudy cried, pouncing on Reaper. "Give me back Snap you Grim Creeper! Give him back to me! Let got of him, let go, let go! Give him back let go!"

Reaper did let go…of Rudy! Reaper grabbed Rudy by the leg and flung him off! Rudy slid through the ground, and as soon as he stopped he saw Reaper coming after him with a different non-broken scythe! Fortunately, Grim intercepted Reaper yet again, allowing Rudy to grab Snap's soul and run back to us with it. As Grim and Reaper struggled, Grim suddenly looked shocked.

"You!" He said angrily, apparently seeing what was hidden under the hood. "What do you think you're trying to do make us look bad?"

Instead of replying, Reaper struck Grim with his scythe so that Grim sailed through the air and cracked his spine on the tree!

"Grim!" Mandy and Billy cried, seeing their friend lying still on the ground.

We didn't have time to check on Grim, because Reaper was coming after Rudy! Rudy ran towards us desperately, he just had to save Snap! Suddenly Reaper brought down his scythe, and Snap sailed through the air.

Jenny, who had brought Snap's body with her, ended up knocked down as Snap re-entered his body. Brad helped Jenny up. When Snap got up we saw that he looked stone still and horrified, even for someone who had been attacked by a grim reaper.

"What's wrong with him?" Snowy asked.

"Zoners live forever." Penny S explained. "So it's shocking that a grim reaper would come after one especially considering that Snap's perfectly healthy…OH NO!"

We turned to where Penny S had just looked, and saw Rudy's soul lying on the ground! Reaper had struck him! Amazingly, and confusingly, Reaper started going after Rudy with his scythe again! And when I say Rudy I mean his soul, not his body. Rudy started running away to our left, thinking he could disappear among the trees. As Reaper ran after Rudy, a low sharp branch ripped through his hood. Rudy continued running, until he smacked into a tree!

"I thought ghosts could go through anything." Shaggy said, confused.

"Rudy's not quite a ghost yet," I explained. "He still has a chance to go back into his body and be alive again. Unfortunately the chance doesn't last very long and can be stopped by getting struck with the scythe again."

This explained what Reaper was up to, but as he raised his scythe on Rudy again, we saw that it wasn't a real Grim Reaper at all! The hood, ruined by the branch, fell down and we saw the ghost of a familiar enemy!

"Oh crud." The enemy said bitterly.

"SKRAWL!" We all cried angrily.

Yes, it was Skrawl! It was the ghost of Skrawl the whole time!

I quickly took out my watch, pressed a few buttons, and a hose/container combo came out. I aimed the nozzle of the hose at Skrawl, hit a button on the container, and a strange liquid drenched him! Skrawl started to melt and scream in pain as he….

"Wait a minute," Velma said. "I thought you couldn't kill a ghost."

"Thanks to Boss Jack and I found out how." I explained; Casper looked freaked out. "Oh relax this device only works on bad ghosts."

"That's good." Someone said weakly behind us.

We turned and saw Wulf and Danny! Fortunately Wulf was carrying Danny so we didn't have to be concerned about Danny wasting his energy. It was apparent that Danny wanted to know was going on, and that was confirmed when we asked him what he was doing out here. We then watched as the last bit of Skrawl melted away, and then Rudy ran back to his body. Unfortunately, when he leaped onto his body he ended up rolling away! Rudy walked back to his body and tried to disappear into an arm, but he ended up lifting it instead! Penny S tried to comfortingly place a hand on Rudy's shoulder, but her hand ended up going through his shoulder! He was a ghost, he was dead! Penny S and Snap both started sobbing. We heard extra sobbing to our left so we turned and saw the Tabooties, Mrs. Sanchez, and Rudy's friend Drew. Mrs. Tabootie was the one sobbing, and the other three hung their heads sadly while shedding tears. Just then a light shone down from the sky and picked up Rudy.

"B-bye guys." Rudy sobbed.

We were too miserable to say "Bye." back.


	13. Rudy's Destiny

Unexpectedly, another light almost literally blasted into the ground next to us! It was so bright that we shielded our eyes, even Numbuh One shielded his eyes! A figure in the light raised something, and another light hit both Rudy's ghost and Rudy's body! They both glowed, and when the glowing stopped Rudy's body didn't seem pale anymore! He got up, he was alive! We turned to the figure, and saw a stone man with sapphire eyes, modern day clothing, and a stone scepter with a crystal ball – except it was diamond, not crystal – and an ivory cylinder on top of that!

"H-Human Stone God?" Hermione said, looking very wide eyed and shocked.

"Negative." I replied, looking even more shocked than the others. "This one's made of **chalk**!"

"WHAT?" Everyone else cried.

"That's right," The **Chalk** Stone God said. "I'm the Chalk Stone God, the very cause of ChalkZone's existence and brother to the Human Stone God."

"B-Boss never told me about you." I said.

"He wanted me to be a surprise considering I have big news to tell all of you – especially Rudy."

"Boss got more than his wish on that." I said, recovering from the shock. "So, what's the news…wait a minute, you're the Human Stone God's brother?"

"I have quite a bit of explaining to do." Chalk Stone God agreed.

"That wouldn't happen to include how the Magic Chalk is able to reach the Real World by any chance?" I smiled.

"Nothing gets past you." Chalk Stone God laughed.

"Not when it comes to Stone Gods." I agreed.

You can imagine everyone else's reaction to this: they were shocked and then amused. They already know how close I am to the Stone Gods in general, but they hadn't expected to find out that it was the Chalk Stone God who invented the Magic Chalk.

So Chalk Stone God explained, practically an autobiography it was. It turns out that Human Stone God didn't have much in common with the other Stone Gods, so he felt lonely. He decided to make himself a brother, and since he decided that around the same time chalk was invented he decided to make his brother out of chalk. Of course being a Stone God, Chalk Stone God needed something more to represent than just a form of art. Luckily there was a spare void left over from when all of the other different Universes were created, so he turned that void into ChalkZone, only laying out space and the earth and allowing humans from the World closest to it to do the rest.

Since there wasn't much order among the new inhabitants of ChalkZone, Chalk Stone God decided that there should be a king to rule and protect ChalkZone. And instead of the king being made of chalk, he decided that his brother should be a part by allowing someone from the Real World to become king or queen. However, he didn't want his brother to interfere by making someone worthy to be king or queen on purpose, so Chalk Stone God never told him about his idea.

In order to figure out who was going to be king, Chalk Stone God created the Magic Chalk Mine and distributed some of the Magic Chalk to the Real World. He didn't pick everyone to use the Magic Chalk however, he only picked those with a talent for art and a sense of responsibility. Unfortunately, either the creators were either better with other art supplies, or they weren't as responsible as he thought. Time passed, and soon it was the 20th century, which was a short time to the Stone Gods considering they live so long. At that point, Chalk Stone God almost gave up, but then he saw Rudy Tabootie, a good artist who looked as if he didn't have any friends – which actually was true until Rudy met Snap – and decided to give him a chance.

"What happened to the previous creators?" Carl asked.

"They were given a few days chance – almost a week in your time." Chalk Stone God explained. "And then they were stripped from their ability to use the Magic Chalk. They now look upon ChalkZone as if it was a dream."

"Well then obviously Rudy has passed the test," Snap said. "He's been visiting ChalkZone for a bit longer than three years now."

"But…." Rudy hesitated. "But I have made mistakes in ChalkZone, what about…?"

"What, those little details?" Chalk Stone God laughed. "Mistakes don't count as long as you do something about them. Now the previous creators either made 'mistakes' on purpose or just left them without fixing them. Now you, you might have made a few mistakes, but you never did them on purpose and you've even risked your life to fix the most dangerous ones. That definitely proves you to be ChalkZone's true protector…and king."

You can bet we all were exited, and no one was more exited than Rudy himself although Snap was a very close second.

"Hold it, this is wonderful but I can't keep on going in and out of the portal like I used to." Rudy said. "It's too dangerous."

"I already have thought of that," Chalk Stone God agreed. "And you have only two choices: either become king and live in ChalkZone forever, or…don't become king and never enter ChalkZone again."

Rudy fainted.

"Easy Rudy," I smiled, waking him up with a blast of water. "It's your decision you know."

"R-right sorry." Rudy said. "It was just the mere thought of leaving ChalkZone forever."

"I think you just got your answer." Snap smiled to Chalk Stone God.

Chalk Stone God smiled, nodded, and a leaf magically blew up from his scepter and entered Rudy's hands.

"Wait a minute…." Penny P said. "That leaf looks familiar…."

"It should!" Snap gasped. "It's the very same rake-shaped leaf we saw that day we first met Pocahontas!"

"Huh?" We four Superwolves said.

"Okay so it was 'first met John' for some of you…." Snap added.

"No, uh, you never told us about that." Hermione said.

"Oh right." Snap said sheepishly; the others who also saw the leaf grinned sheepishly too.

"So exactly when did you guys first saw the leaf?" I asked the others.

"It happened at the end of the song you and Pocahontas were singing." Patrick explained. "'Colors of the Wind' I think it was…"

"Yeah, that's the title." I agreed.

"You were the one hidden in the shadows weren't you?" Rudy said to Chalk Stone God. "I mean, your eyes now look familiar."

"Yes it was me." Chalk Stone God said. "I didn't mean to scare you guys, I was just giving Rudy a hint to his destiny. Also it's not raked shaped, it's a piece of Magic Chalk with a crown on it." He added to Snap.

Snap actually wasn't embarrassed about that because everyone else made that same mistake.

"'Hint to his destiny'? You mean like what a 'teaser trailer' is to a 'movie'?" I teased.

"Yeah I…. Yeah, say that's a good one." Chalk Stone God laughed. "You know, I also noticed that you have a talent for imagination."

"Well I'm kind of a writer like my dad is." I explained. "And you have to have one to be a writer. Speaking of imagination, I have feeling one particular Zoner actually was drawn by you and not by someone from the real world."

"You wouldn't happen to be thinking of Barney, would you?" Chalk Stone God teased.

"The encyclocentipidea who knows the entire history of ChalkZone?" I grinned. "Yup that's the one."

Everyone was stunned. Penny S, Snap, and Rudy were stunned in a different way than the others of course since they had already met Barney. Now since the special where the Main World first meets Barney aired in August and our Adventures take place in June you're probably thinking that my facts are mixed up. They aren't, the Main World finds out about an event **after** it has happened, not before – it's not like the Founders are psychic or anything. That and the different Universes have their own schedule, they don't always go through the months like we do. For example one World could be in summer while we're going through winter. Actually it had been a few months since that one adventure Rudy and his friends had met Barney. It was around spring then, and now it was late summer for them and after the very last episode that was to air in the Main World.

"There's a Zoner who knows the entire history of ChalkZone?" Spongebob said. "That's amazing!"

"That's even better than the history books at school," AJ agreed. "They usually leave a few details out!"

"But what does his name mean?" Sheen asked.

Sheen meant 'encyclocentipidea,' not 'Barney' by the way. I could tell because Sheen doesn't know the different orders of the Animal Kingdom very well.

"Encyclo and pidea refer to an encyclopedia of course," I explained. "And the centipede part refers to the fact that he looks like one, except with arms and other little details. His segments are the parts of him that hold the history."

"So how did you figure out that Barney was drawn by Chalk Stone God?" Penny S asked me. "Not even I stopped to think about his creator."

"Simple," I said. "In order to give Barney his purpose, you'd have to know about ChalkZone. And the previous creators of course forgot about ChalkZone a little. I just sort of took it from there."

"Wait, a logic problem just hit me about Rudy living in ChalkZone." Jimmy N said. "Rudy can't eat chalk food."

"Don't worry, after I picked Rudy to be king I told my brother about it." Chalk Stone God explained. "He'll magically transport Real World food into Rudy's new home and take care of a few other details. And just in case you're wondering, my brother never got mad at me for making my search for a king a secret."

"Wait a minute…." Rudy thought out loud. "What about my family? And Penny and Drew?"

"You're family are more than welcome to live in ChalkZone with you," Chalk Stone God smiled. "Actually since I'd never split a family like that them joining you is sort of a friendly order. As for Penny she'd have to pick between living in ChalkZone with you or staying in the Real World and never seeing you again…" He stopped because I cleared my throat in a reminding manner. "…Except for future Superwolf Adventures of course, sorry. But Drew, no, I'm afraid not."

"He's right Rudy." Drew said sadly. "I can't disappoint my other fans just to please one."

"I understand," Rudy said sadly. "But I will miss you."

"How do you think I feel?" Drew replied hugging Rudy. "I still haven't repaid you for saving my life."

"Sure you did," Rudy smiled. "By respecting ChalkZone."

"Uh, considering I'm a cartoonist it's kind of obvious that I would've…." Drew smiled.

"Well, true, but…."

"Saved him?" Numbuh Two said. "Saved him from what?"

"I got snowed in at my wilderness retreat last winter," Drew explained. "I almost froze to death, but fortunately Rudy tracked me down and rescued me…through ChalkZone as I found out later."

"ChalkZone?" Dongwa said, just a little surprised. "You must have either really trusted him or really cared about him."

"Both…and he broke his glasses earlier." Rudy grinned. "If he didn't though I would have let him through anyway, no way would I want him dead. So, Penny…."

He stopped because Penny S looked as if she couldn't make up her mind!

"Penny?" He said fearfully.

"I…I just don't know, I…." Penny S stammered.

Rudy, even though scared, thought for a few seconds.

"I think we need to talk about this." He finally said; he and Penny S started to walk away. "Uh, alone please." He added, noticing that everyone else except for Chalk Stone God and I followed them.

My friends stopped, confused, until I cleared my throat to get their attention. They turned to find me smiling at them in a knowing way, then I started to walk back to the tent, making a 'follow me' motion with my head. Almost everyone did….

"Uh, Chalk Stone God," Billy said. "About Grim…."

Sure enough Grim was still looking unconscious near the tree.

"Sorry, he's not in my department," Chalk Stone God said. "But my brother can heal him."

Just at that moment, a light from heaven hit Grim. It was a healing light obviously, for Grim glowed and ended upright, completely healed. He then joined us, and according to our conversation later back at the tent, he had overheard everything. Chalk Stone God too joined us at the tent, explaining that he'll leave after he hears Penny S's decision.

"I'll send Private Camera in a moment." I called after Rudy.

Rudy smiled and waved back.

Of course if I sent one of the other cameras the Superwolf Watchers would have seen what was going on between Rudy and Penny S and I knew that they, or at least Rudy, wanted to be entirely alone with each other. As soon as we entered the tent, Wulf put Danny back into his bed. The rest of us waited for Rudy and Penny on the boys' side of the tent and talked.

"I wonder why Rudy has to be alone to talk with Penny." Molly thought out loud.

I rolled my eyes.

"Think: guy, girl, alone…." I said, moving an arm in a 'continue' gesture.

Considering the look on everyone's expressions, they got it. Well except for Snap because, like me, he already knew.

"You don't mean they're…?" Jackie asked.

"They're going to be," I replied. "It's meant to be anyway."

Confused, a few of my friends asked how I knew, and I finally told them about my 'cupid's-eye'. I then added that it was a recent gift from one of the Stone Gods. Everyone, except for Chalk Stone God of course, was stunned.

If you readers are confused to what we were talking about, here's the explanation. Don't worry I got Rudy's permission before putting it in.

_At the bushes where Rudy and Penny S were…._

_"So what do you want to talk to me about?" Penny S asked as she and Rudy kneeled into the grass._

_"It's more of what I want to tell you," Rudy corrected. "But I'm…I'm a little nervous…."_

_"Whatever you want to tell me, it can't be that big." Penny S smiled._

_"Actually…it is," Rudy said. "It might change our very relationship together."_

_"G-good or bad?" Penny S asked, looking shocked._

_"It…it mostly depends on you reaction," Rudy explained. "That's why I'm nervous."_

_"Well Rudy, I can at least promise you this." Penny S smiled, recovering. "No matter what we will always be friends. It's not like I'll have luck with anyone else…."_

_"You had luck with Snap and a lot of other Zoners," Rudy pointed out. "And there are the Superwolves and the rest of the team."_

_"Yes but they're all from different Worlds." Penny S said sadly. "And Snap didn't really give me a warm reception when I first met him."_

_"That was only because he thought you'd take his place, I set him straight on that one." Rudy explained._

_"Okay, that might have been true," Penny S agreed. "But the other Zoners only liked me through you."_

_"Not Rapsheebah, Biclops or Barney." Rudy smiled._

_Rapsheebah is a famous singer in ChalkZone and Snap's girlfriend._

_"And I'm sure there are others. Now, what I want to tell you is that…." Rudy stopped and blushed as he felt his heart pounding hard; he was now growing really nervous._

_"Is that what?" Penny S asked._

_"Is that I'm…I'm in love with you!" Rudy blushed harder as he looked down and tried hard to calm down._

_He was now scared, what would Penny S's reaction be? But he didn't need to worry, Penny S blushed as she looked as if her dreams had come true. Which, technically, they had. She gently made him look at her, and he started to calm down a little as he saw that she was smiling._

_"Uh Rudy," She smiled, taking his hands. "I-I'm in love with you too."_

_Rudy entirely calmed down now and beamed with happiness and love. Rudy and Penny S both looked at each other, holding hands and looking very happy, and before they even knew it…they kissed. Since then they have always known that they were true loves, meant to be no matter what, though they weren't prepared for the sudden rush of love that overcame them. It only took a second for them to get used to it, and after that they kissed as if they had always done it. When they finally broke apart it was easy to see their love and happiness, but what they didn't know at the time was that their hearts began to beat as one…literally. Their hearts had become one. They hugged, and then Penny S got up._

_"Come on," She smiled. "Let's go tell the others the good news."_

_"S-so soon?" Rudy asked, blushing again. "I don't think I can tell them yet. Well maybe Snap…."_

_"I meant about my decision silly," She chuckled. "I've decided to live in ChalkZone with you."_

_"Really? That's wonderful!" Rudy smiled happily, getting up too._

_They then kissed and hugged for a few moments._

_"Say, uh, what prevented you from picking that in the first place?" Rudy asked as they broke apart_

_"I didn't know if I really belonged in ChalkZone like you do, even though I didn't want to be separated from you." Penny S admitted. "But now I know that I belong with you no matter where you go."_

_"You can say that again." Rudy smiled, hugging her again. "I…I just can't imagine life, even life in ChalkZone, without you."_

_"Me neither." Penny S smiled, hugging him back. "So, you're not ready to tell our friends that we're a couple?"_

_Rudy shook his head and Penny S smiled._

_"I'm not ready either, I'm mean, I know we're…." She stopped and smiled with a blush._

_"True loves." Rudy finished, also blushing. "I know, but we're just kids, not even twelve yet."_

_"Yes, it'll take a while for both of us to get used to it." Penny S nodded._

_"Yeah, although this is going to be my favorite thing that I had to get used to." Rudy grinned; Penny S grinned back, agreeing._

_"Wait a minute, if we're true loves then that means…." Penny S blushed. "I'm going to become Queen of ChalkZone…."_

_"By…marriage." Rudy blushed. "That's right, we're…. Wow…I…I can't believe…I think we're the first kids to find their future…."_

_"Oh…dear…." Penny S froze._

_"What's wrong?" Rudy asked._

_"I don't know if I'll make a good queen…." Penny S looked scared._

_"Are you crazy? Of course you'll make a good queen!" Rudy said taking her hands. "You love me and care about ChalkZone…besides, look at how often your scientific knowledge helped me save ChalkZone in the past! Penny don't you ever think that way again, there's no one else I'd rather have for my queen anyway! I love you, and I want to rule ChalkZone for the rest of my life with you…." Rudy started to cry._

_Penny S stopped his crying with a kiss._

_"Rudy I…I'm sorry, I just got scared for a moment." Penny S smiled. "You're right, I'll make as good a queen as you will a king."_

_They hugged again, and walked back to the tent…._

_At the tent…._

It was a while before Rudy and Penny S made it back. When they did the 'cupid's eye' - or at least someone who was told about their feelings for each other - could immediately tell that Rudy and Penny S had both fallen in love. To the 'non-cupid's eye' however, it only looked as if they were happy but tired, which they were anyway. So were the rest of us for that matter. Not wanting to be disrespectful though, I decided to not mention anything about Rudy and Penny S's newfound love.

"So, Penny picked living with you in ChalkZone, didn't she?" I smiled knowingly.

Rudy and Penny S both smiled and nodded. Their parents nodded back with smiles and left, they knew that their children were in love and they were okay with it despite the two of them being kids. Actually, Mr. Tabootie was the happiest about it, because he had fallen in love with Mrs. Tabootie back when they were in fifth grade, so he was glad that Rudy had the exact same luck that he had. As for Mrs. Tabootie, well, she knew that her husband had been in love with her since the fifth grade and she joked good-naturedly in her mind that apparently it was a Tabootie trait. Mrs. Sanchez was happy because she was glad that her daughter had gotten good luck with love. Mrs. Sanchez also secretly knew that without Rudy Penny S would've worried about winning a boyfriend during high school, especially since she never had luck with friends in general until she met Rudy, and so was happy that her daughter wouldn't have to deal with that after all. Drew also nodded with a smile and left with the parents. Not only did he know but he thought it was wonderful…and it was, still is obviously. Chalk Stone God nodded too, and he was pleased that Penny S had made the right choice…in more ways than one. He, like the Human Stone God, knew that Rudy and Penny S would've ended up together anyway.

"Say, uh, when do we finally move into ChalkZone?" Rudy asked.

"It'll be a few months, your castle needs to be built first." Chalk Stone God answered.

"Oh I can help…."

"No, I know that the Zoners would rather build it for you without your help. You know, as a thank you for all the help you've already given and will give in the future. You deserve that and more actually." Chalk Stone God winked; Rudy blushed at that.

Chalk Stone God then left in a beam of light.

We all went back to bed, except for the spies and me because we had just noticed that Danny was wincing and gasping with pain. I went into my compartment, and came back out with a potion.

"Uh Miranda," Sam pointed out. "You said earlier that a healing potion wouldn't help."

"True, but the pain reliever potion can always be used," I replied. "And that's what this is."

I poured a bit of the potion into Danny's mouth, and after a few swallows he fell into a deep, painless sleep. The spies and I sadly retired to our own beds, hoping that Danny would be all right in the morning.


	14. Almost Tragedy

I was almost stuck asleep, until I sensed someone pushing me gently.

"Get off mom and let me sleep." I moaned, thinking I was back home…before I heard a foreign language that is.

Startled, I woke up and saw Hermione and a few of the others looking both amused and confused.

"'Mom'?" Hermione repeated. "What did you mean by that?"

"Sorry I thought I was back home and that my mom was trying to wake me up." I grinned sheepishly.

I yawned and stretched, and then looked to see who was really trying to wake me up: it was Wulf.

"Oh, sorry Wulf I must've been more tired than I thought…Danny!" I cried, realizing why Wulf wanted to wake me up in the first place!

Wulf and the other girls and I ran over to where Danny lay. The boys had already woken up, except for the Eds, and the Dairy King hovered sadly near Danny's bed. Danny lay almost as still as death, except for very faint breathing! He even looked paler than he did last night: he was dying! Wulf went over to Danny's bed and gently nudged him. Danny struggled to open his eyes, but he only made it halfway.

"Hi buddy." Danny said very weakly; he then noticed the rest of us. "Hi guys."

"Danny," Alex sobbed. "Please tell us you're not…."

Danny shed a tear.

"I'm sorry guys," He said. "But I'm dying."

There was nothing we could do but stand near him sadly. A few members of the team soon started to cry, but all of us shed tears. We didn't know it at the time – except for Rip – but it was very close to noon. A couple of minutes passed and then suddenly a bright – and that was an understatement – light shone through the wall of the front of the tent! After the light disappeared, a human stone figure entered and approached us! He looked just like Chalk Stone God, except without the chalk outline and more 3D! Also like Chalk Stone God, he wore modern clothing!

"Th-th-the H-Human S-S-Stone God!" Jimmy N wheezed out.

The rest of us stared in awed shock. Even I was shocked, this was the first time that even I was meeting him!

Human Stone God smiled and walked over to Danny. We noticed at that point that he too carried a staff like his brother, except the top of the globe was not a piece of Magic Chalk but a twisted ladder shape!

"DNA!" AJ gasped. "The code for all life!"

"That's right." Human Stone God smiled. "This is called the Staff of Life, I brought it down to introduce you to it. New Stone Gods use it to do magic until their own powers become strong enough."

Human Stone God then raised his right hand and held it over Danny. Wulf said something in a stern tone, but Human Stone God only smiled.

"Of course I won't hurt him," He said gently. "Stone Gods do not kill, even though we did invent dying of old age."

"You can understand him?" Samantha asked, startled.

"Guys, Stone Gods know every language that had ever existed fluently." I smiled. "They're the ones who set up communication in general after all."

"So if they also invented dying of old age, what caused diseases and murderer…and wars?" Felicity asked.

"The Stone Devils of course." I replied bitterly. "All the problems that had ever existed were their fault."

"Wait…the Staff of Life?" Jimmy N asked, fully getting his voice back.

"Yes." Human Stone God said. "This staff controls all parts of life, including evolution itself."

Everyone's mouth dropped open. Human Stone God then touched Danny on his heart with his hand. The spot where Danny's heart lay glowed, and then the glow spread until it covered Danny's whole body. The medallion Jack put on Danny last night flew into the air and landed in my paws. After the glow left, Danny lay still in his human form, then his breathing picked up and he sat up! Cheering, he flew into the air as he turned back into ghost form! Alive, Danny was alive, he was all right! The rest of us cheered so much that the orphan members of the team forgot to ask about their parents, but when they realized this later they decided to let it go since they had wonderful families to take care of them anyway. All of our cheering ended up waking up the Eds.

"HEY BE QUIET!" Eddy snapped.

"We're trying to get a full night's rest here!" Double-Dee added.

We all frowned at this.

"Stone Devils also unfortunately had to invent jerks." Human Stone God muttered.

Some of our eyes – especially Kevin's – eyes widened at that. After all not even Kevin or Sarah expected Human Stone God to disapprove of the Eds that much! Secretly though, Human Stone God was just going along with the plan to get rid of the Kankers. Deep down he knew the Eds meant well, and was especially fond of Double-Dee.

"We'll take care of them." Sarah smiled mischievously.

She, and Kevin and Rolph too, walked over to where the Eds were sleeping. They then each pushed the Eds' beds so that the Eds fell out of bed.

"You'll be happy to know that Danny, the one who saved your lives, has been healed and will not die." I said sarcastically.

Even I was starting to grow tired of them despite the fact that they were acting.

"And for your information night is long over and it's now noon anyways." Rip added bitterly.

The rest of the team and other Superwolves and I looked shocked about what a close call it had been.

"Uh Danny," Sam said, approaching him. "I hope you'll forgive me for pushing you too hard about your secret. I now understand why you didn't want to mention it in the first place."

Danny hugged her.

"I forgave you long ago." He replied; he then turned and hugged Alex.

"What was that for?" Alex asked, embarrassed, breaking apart from him.

"What do you mean 'what was that for?'" Danny laughed. "Apart from my friends and my sister no one has ever stood up for me while I was in my ghost form before."

Of course he was referring to when Alex refused to give the Fates Danny's life string.

"Well ghost or no ghost I still knew that you were a kind person who doesn't deserve to be mistreated." Alex explained. "I always stand up for those kind of people."

"Still, it felt good to me." Danny smiled.

Alex smiled back. Yup, these two were going to become inseparable friends.

Danny then noticed that Human Stone God was starting to leave, so he ran up and hugged him. Human Stone God actually looked embarrassed.

"Thanks," Danny said. "For saving my life."

"Well you don't deserve to die of anything other than old age." Human Stone God replied, still embarrassed.

Danny let go and Human Stone God almost disappeared through the entrance to the tent when he suddenly stopped.

"Oh, and don't worry about your life in Amity Park," He winked to Danny. "You'll still remain a hero even into your adult years…. and eventually the rest of your World will realize it as well."

Danny looked very happy. Human Stone God smiled and then left. The rest of us prepared to leave, except of course we were starving, so we had lunch first. After we had finished Casper started to leave through his compartment.

"Where're you going?" Cleo asked.

"Home, to be a Superwolf Watcher." Casper explained. "Now that Danny 'Phantom' is here you don't need me to get used to a good ghost anymore. Besides, I'm tired of being the only one who can survive Voldemort's attacks."

That last statement told us that we wouldn't be able to change his mind.

"We understand, even though we will miss you." Danny said, walking over to Casper. "Friends?" He asked as he held out his hand.

"Always." Casper replied, taking Danny's hand.

They shook on it, and then Casper left.

Before Wulf and the Dairy King left, we all said good-bye. Especially Danny, who hugged them.

"See you later Wulf, bye Dairy King!" Danny called as they left.

"Bye Superghost." The Dairy King called back.

"Bye Friend." Wulf called back.

"Superghost." Clover laughed. "I like that."

"You know, so do I." Danny smiled.

I then went over to Casper's compartment and, with my wand, changed the name on it.

"Ichabod Crane?" Jimmy N said as he read the name. "The supernatural expert?"

"Ichabod wanted to be a Superwolf Friend because he thought that his superstitious knowledge would come in handy." I explained. "But by the time he asked me about that I had already run out of room, so I promised him that I'd let him join as soon as one of the other Superwolf Friends left."

"Which World are you collecting Ichabod Crane from?" Misty asked.

"You mean which Universe: the Disney Universe." I replied.

"Oh yes, I know him." Mickey smiled. "Nice guy but a little too superstitious."

"I don't know, he actually might come in handy." Timmy said.

"Don't tell me you're superstitious." Velma said. "Almost all superstitions have been proven false."

The only exceptions were breaking a mirror – well, you have to pay for that anyway – and walking under a ladder – best done with a helmet or if no one's on it, but still not a good idea.

"Not in his World." Jimmy N corrected. "In that World, bad luck is caused by anti-fairies."

"Anti-fairies?" Sagwa repeated. "What are those?"

"Opposite versions of fairy godparents." Cosmo explained. "And the only way to stop them aside from trapping them is to use good luck charms."

"It's good that we're meeting Ichabod Crane then," Chester nodded. "Maybe he has knowledge about how to beat some kinds of bad luck without carrying good luck charms."

"He does." I smiled. "Come on, let's get going."

"Oh, so we're not going to be surprised this time?" Ron W teased.

"No, and actually this isn't really an Adventure," I smiled. "We're just visiting a friend of mine for a day."

"Oh, what's his name?" Lily asked.

"Richard Tyler." I replied. "He lives in an alternate version of the Main World. I met him on one of my travels to different Worlds back when I was starting out as a Superwolf and we became friends. After I made friends with you guys I promised him that he could meet you, so that's where we're going but first we need to pick up Ichabod."

Excited about visiting the Main World, or a World close to it anyway, everyone got into his or her compartment and we left the tent. Pocahontas and her tribe greeted us and just before we left we all said good-bye. Little did we know though, that this trip was going to end up being an 'Ironic Adventure'.


End file.
